


For Humanity

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Boys' Love, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai, Sibling Bonding, Slow Build, Some Humor, Teen Romance, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew the price upon joining the Survey Corps..but even so. Raiden Armstrong and his younger sister continue fighting with their friends, racing through the ranks for humanity...for victory.</p><p> </p><p>Rating: M for just in case matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

A family of three could be seen walking up a tall, grassy hill in the Shiganshina cemetery. Leading the two children, an eight year old boy and a seven year old girl was a woman with light brown hair tied up in a high pony tail and two bangs hanging on either side of her face. She was wearing the typical Survey Corps uniform, with the badge plastered proudly on the left side of the woman’s jacket. Small droplets of blood that rusted over time could be seen however and it wasn’t hers...

 

The older sibling straightened his hair out or tried to anyway, it was rather difficult due to the fact that it just ended up sticking straight up again like always. Seeing her child’s action the woman couldn’t help but laugh at him as they reached the small headstone before them nestled underneath a shaded tree. “Raiden you’ve been so self conscious of your hair lately. You know your father doesn’t care how you look.”

 

“I-I know that mom. But, what’s wrong with just wanting to look presentable?”

 

The younger sibling beside him smirked teasingly at his flustered expression. “He just wants to look nice for Eren is all.”

 

“S-Shut up Yuna! That’s not...that’s not it at all! I’m doing it for dad.”

 

“Are not.”

 

“Am too.”

 

The woman who’s name was Celia Armstrong’s face twitched just a bit before clearing her throat harshly, loud enough for her children to stop arguing at once grinning in satisfaction seeing the two stare up at her with wide eyes. She hadn’t been ranked ‘Lieutenant’ for nothing after all. “That’s more like it. We don’t want to have you arguing in front of your father now do we children?”

 

“N-No ma’am.” They muttered in unison.

 

“Excellent! Now, is there anything you want to say to your father at all?”

 

Oh Raiden had so many things he wanted to say. When it was discovered that his father had been found half eaten after a failed scouting mission, the boy felt a mix of emotions. One of them being anger. Yes. He wasn’t angry at his father personally, no. He loved his father dearly. He was just angry at the fact, that he left from this world far too soon for his liking. He wouldn’t see his children grow up and become perhaps soldiers of their own one day. That was a dream Raiden had always had, to fight alongside his family in battle. All four of them together. Taking a small breath, Celia watched with solemn expression as her son began to speak. “Hey dad,” He said softly. “I...Don’t worry about us wherever you are alright? We’re just fine. We miss you like crazy, it...sometimes hurts to look at our old photo albums realizing you aren’t here with us. But-but it’s okay. Because I’ll join the Survey Corps! Yuna and I both will. We’ll make you proud, prouder than you’ve ever been and I’ll become a corporal just like you.”

 

Yuna sniffled at her mother’s side, drawing in close as the woman patted her shoulder reassuringly. “Well said, Raiden...” Celia muttered.

 

“Mrs. Armstrong!”

 

The woman and her children looked up to see a young man from the Survey Corps run up the hill, his forehead dripping with sweat and he was panting heavily. A wide, frightful look in his eyes. A look the family knew all too well. “L-Lieutenant, I’m-I’m sorry...I’m sorry if I’m interrupting a family moment for you but...but the lance corporal is in need of-of your assistance! Titan’s are attacking the south side of Wall Maria!”

 

Both Raiden’s and Yuna’s eyes widened with horror while Celia gritted her teeth as she slung her green hood over her shoulders not before kneeling in front of her only children gripping their hands tight in hers. “Please. You two promise you’ll be good won’t you? Raiden...try not to get any trouble. You’re a good boy I know it...and Yuna, keep your brother in line. Mom’s...Mom’s going to be away for a while but I’ll be back as soon as possible alright?” She was trying desperately not to choke up and cry on the spot as she gripped her children’s hands in hers more.

 

“W-We will mom...you’ll really be back right?” Raiden stuttered. “Please say you will?”

 

“I will don’t you worry.”

 

“Lieutenant come on!”

 

“Alright, alright I’m coming damn it!” She snapped, getting up on her feet only to pull Raiden and Yuna close against her hugging them tight. Even though she was a soldier she was still a family woman as well. They meant everything to her and she’d be damned if anything happened to her or them. Not on her watch. “You can handle things from here right Raiden?”

 

“You bet! Don’t worry mom, I’ll take care of things from here.”

 

**Three years later**

 

It’s been three years since Raiden and Yuna last saw their mother. Three whole years of wondering, worrying, hoping and praying she’d return home alive. Since then, Raiden had made it his first and foremost priority to make sure there was food in the house, even taking odd jobs in the meantime until she returned. The older sibling sighed with relief as he finally got the last of the dishes done, smiling as he saw his sister reading a book on the steps. Even though she was only nine years at the time but became quite the avid reader. Much to her annoyance however, this often resulted in Yuna getting picked on by the older kids for being a ‘book worm’ and other childish insults.

 

Just as he was about ready to call her in for dinner, the bells began to toll signaling the return of the soldiers. It had been three years since the last major Titan attack outside the walls as his eyes shined with delight at the thought of seeing their mom again. “Hey Yuna-!”

 

“Say no more!” The younger sibling chirped in a happy tone, slamming her book shut grinning widely at her brother. “Come on! Let’s go and see her! Come on slow poke!”

 

“Hey Yuna wait up! Slow down damn it!”

 

“Then maybe you should work on your running skills more, you’re so clumsy.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

The duo ran through the town of on lookers eager to see their loved ones and the soldiers return from battle. Yuna climbed up on a crate with Raiden’s help while he tried peering over the adult’s shoulders with curious light blue eyes. But, as soldier after soldier passed, their faces turned instantly to worry and concern.

 

_Mom’s here...She has to be. S-She made that promise to us..._

 

“Raiden look! Look it’s Commander Smith, he should know where mama is!”

 

She tugged on the cuff of his shirt and dragged him over. Erwin looked absolutely exhausted from what Raiden saw, large, dark circles could be seen under his eyes and his face. There was the expression on his face that he especially didn’t like. It was the look one had after losing a close friend. “Excuse me!” Yuna spoke, tugging gently on Erwin’s green cloak to catch his attention. “Mr. Smith? Where’s our mama? She was with your squad right? We can’t find her anywhere...”

 

His soft, gentle blue eyes widened the minute he heard her ask such a question. The question he hoped he wouldn’t have to be the one to answer as to where there mother really was. “Erwin,” Commander Keith Shadis strode up beside him, a frown on his face. “Tell them.”

 

Nodding slowly, Erwin knelt down in front of the two kids, taking their mother’s bloodied badge out from his jacket placing it in Raiden’s hands. His head lowered and fists clenched not bearing to see the boy’s paled face or Yuna’s mortified expression. “I’m sorry,” He spoke quietly. “This...This was all we could salvage. I’m sorry....I’m so sorry. Your mother fought until her very last breath...She wanted me to let you know that.”

 

Yuna, eyes now full of tears clutched her brother’s arm in a vice like grip burying her face in his shoulder while his hands shook, clutching the badge tight in both his hands. “No...Please no. She-she promised!” Hot tears rolled down his face at this point, not caring at all if he was crying or not. “Damn it she promised! She promised she wouldn’t end up like dad, she promised!”

 

Erwin could feel his heart shatter at how the two children looked now but there was nothing he could do. He had to tear his eyes away from the scene, fists clenched tight at his sides as he tried to ignore the crowd’s callous and hateful words.

 

Later that night...

 

Yuna was sound asleep but in Raiden’s room instead of hers. Whenever something happened, she almost always slept in his bed while he’d sleep on the floor making sure he was right by incase she needed him for anything. Their mother’s bloodied badge clutched firmly against her chest, eyes closed. The only source of light the two had was that of a single candle lit on the nightstand. Oh he was dreaming alright. Dreaming, about killing the Titan’s that murdered both his and Yuna’s parents.

 

As he glanced over at his sister’s sleeping form from his spot on the floor, his fists clenched with determination remembering his mother’s words.

 

_Yuna...Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you I swear it. Everything will be okay...you’ll see. Those damned Titan’s won’t know what hit ‘em._

 

Yawning, eyes drooping with tiredness, Raiden finally allowed sleep to overtake him.

 

There was no way he was going to let anyone down.

 

　

　

 


	2. To You In 2,000 Years

Year 845

 

　

It was just an ordinary day for the town of Shiganshina. Raiden, although he was only eleven worked at a fish stall for part time just enough to pay for everything they needed. After making a delicious breakfast for him and Yuna, a recipe he received from Carla Yeagar and the person who taught him how to cook after his parent’s passing, they proceeded to carry on their usual routine. Today though, since her brother was working it was her turn to do the firewood resulting a loud groan from her.

 

“Aw come on Rai, you really expect me to carry all this firewood back by myself?” She whined.

 

“Yup!” The older boy answered with his infamous grin, slipping on his apron for the food stall. “Hey just be thankful you don’t have to come home smelling like rotted fish everyday.”

 

“Too bad I have to live with the person who does. Oh! And I’ll be sure to tell your 'boyfriend’ you said ‘Hello’.” The girl said, shifting her ‘backpack’ a bit while grinning at the red faced boy. She thought it was kind of cute actually the way Raiden acted around Eren, Eren would try to be all cool and collected while Raiden was more awkward and well, simply ‘not cool’ at all.

 

“W-What’s up with the grin Yuna?” He muttered as they headed out of the house. “Me and Eren are just-.”

 

“Yeah, yeah friends I get it. I’m just giving you a hard time is all! You guys are pretty cute around each other though.”

 

“Yuna...”

 

Raiden spoke, eyes twitching with annoyance making her laugh and nudge him in the ribs quite hard. “Gosh I’m just kidding! Anyway, I’ll see you later tonight?”

 

“You bet. And stay out of trouble Yuna!”

 

“Same to you!”

 

XXX

 

Yuna was relieved to see that she wasn’t picking the firewood alone.

 

When she reached the outer district of Shiganshina, a wide smile crossed her face the minute she recognized a familiar girl with long, raven black hair and cold grey eyes wearing a pink jacket over her white dress and an all too familiar red scarf around her neck. “Mikasa! Hey, Mikasa long time no see!” She ran excitedly up over to her, being careful not to trip over her own dress that she was wearing at the time.

 

The other girl lifted her head up, lips twitching in an almost smile at the sight of Yuna Armstrong and nodded in greeting also picking up some firewood. “Oh. Hello, Yuna. Where’s Raiden? Is he working again today?”

 

“Yeah I’m afraid so. I wish he’d pick another job though, his stinks...literally.” Scrunching her face a bit, she shook her head and blinked noticing Eren Yeagar sleeping what didn’t look too soundly underneath the tree. His bright green eyes were closed and from the looks of it, it looked like he was having an awful nightmare. “Uh-oh, is he having those dreams again?”

 

Tossing another piece of firewood in the carrier, Mikasa nodded slowly. “I’m afraid so...It’s starting to worry me a bit.”

 

Before Yuna could say anything else, Eren’s groaning caught their attention as he slowly sat up rubbing at his eyes. They really were quite a beautiful shade of green when he opened them. The day he was born, their mother Celia often commented on how bright they were from what she told Yuna and Raiden. “....Mikasa. Hey...” Eren mumbled. “Oh, nice to see you to Yuna. Rai’s not here?”

 

Yuna shook her head, explaining he had to work again unfortunately.

 

For a brief moment both girl’s thought they saw a look of what they assumed was disappointment on Eren’s face but he shook his head to snap out of it. "Where are we exactly?" Eren asked confusedly, still not fully awake.

 

"Try asking us again when you’re awake." Mikasa answered.

 

"I'm up I just...I don't know." Eren sighed seating himself in a sitting position, running a hand through his hair. “It’s like that dream I had went on forever.”

 

“What was your dream about anyway?” Yuna asked softly, gathering up the last bit of firewood they had shifting the carrier on her back more. It was starting to get heavy so Mikasa offered to take some from her resulting a sigh of relief from the other girl.

 

"Eren have...have you been crying?" Mikasa asked suddenly.

 

Green eyes widened in shock as he felt a little dampness under them. Crying. He was crying? Whatever that ‘dream’ of his was he didn’t like it. It gave him a bad feeling whenever he had it.

 

XXX

 

Once the firewood was all gathered up, the trio headed off into town again, sticking close by as they didn’t want to get lost in the busy and bustling streets. That was the one thing Yuna disliked about the walls surrounding the cities. Oh sure, they protected the humans from the Titans, but at the same time they felt so closed in.

 

"Hey, don't tell anyone I was crying okay?" Eren asked in a whisper, face heating up with embarrassment.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mikasa responded.

 

“My lips are sealed.” Yuna chimed in.

 

"Still though," Mikasa said, "You don't even remember why you were crying? You might want to have your dad look into that."

 

“Yeah I think Mikasa’s right,” Yuna said softly ignoring the annoyed look Eren gave her. It always did bug him how she tended to side with his sister on everything. “I’m sure he’d know what’s going on with you.”

 

"Right, because tearing up is usually a medical thing." Eren said.

 

Yuna was about to scold him for being so snarky with them when an all too familiar voice interrupted them. Hannes, he was a family friend of Eren’s although she and Raiden didn’t know him well enough or at all for that matter, Raiden always complained about how the Garrison soldiers never seemed to be doing their actual jobs. Just lazing about and getting drunk in the middle of the day. Just as she suspected, noticing the red blush across his face he was in fact drunk.

 

“Hey Mr. Hannes.” Eren greeted.

 

“Hello sir.” Yuna mumbled.

 

"Or did you just get on Mikasa's bad side?" Hannes asked, completely blowing them off and his speech was hard to understand due to how slurred it was.

 

"No! What are you even talking about?!" Eren snapped, nearly gagging at how bad the area truly smelled. “Ugh! You smell like a tavern!”

 

Loud laughter erupted from behind the blond haired male as one of the four other Garrison soldiers sipped the last drop of alcohol he had. A drunken grin plastered on his face seeing Yuna scowl at them in disapproval. "If only tears were drops of ale, huh guys?" the man said causing the others to laugh loudly.

 

“Of course.” Eren grumbled.

 

“You kids want a drink?”

 

“W-We’re underage!” Yuna said, clearly astounded by that.

 

"Yeup! Watching the ol' gate we are." Hannes said proudly. "Thirsty work being a sentry. Peenuckle only goes so far to chase off the boredom. A little nip now and then keeps us all on our courage for a spell. Perks of being a guard eh?”

 

"How do you expect to fight if your so loose on your feet?!"Eren snapped, fists clenched firmly at his sides.

 

"Huh? Now why on earth would I have to fight?" the blonde Garrison asked confused.

 

"Why do you think?!" Eren asked sarcastically. "What if THEY break through the wall?! We'll be sitting ducks on your watch!"

 

“Are you really that dumb?” Yuna snapped as well. “Just because they haven’t broken through in the last few years doesn’t mean they won’t! You still have to be on your guard, even Dr. Yeagar agrees on that!”

 

"Ah good Dr. Yeagar." Hannes sighed. "Yeah well, Can't argue with a man who singlehandedly spared us from the plague. This is, what he's talking about is scalpel. What we do isn't half as important. Hey no disrespect to your father but a soldiers time beyond the wall kind of tends to put the whole issue into another perspective."

 

“Huh?” Yuna asked in confusion.

 

"Yu see them roaming around out there, mindless, dead-eyed..." Hannes explained trailing off.

 

"Oh great!" Eren exclaimed angrily. "Then at least have the decency to stop calling yourself a Garrison! People might get the wrong idea!"

 

"Good point." Hannes chuckled, not caring. "Look at it this way, if the Garrisons actually do what the people think we outta, we're up a creek. Personally I take a lot of stock in being a freeloader. It means things are good. It's how I can measure peace of mind."

 

“How terrible...” Yuna began but Eren cut her off.

 

"We live in a cage. All we do is eat and sleep. That's it, end of story. I have the peace of mind of livestock.” Yuna and Mikasa looked at each other with concern, brushing past Hannes and the other men as they ran off trying to catch up with him.

 

XXX

 

Meanwhile.

 

The trio walked onwards for a while, Eren and Yuna still brooding over what Hannes said replaying that scene again and again in their minds. A cage...live stock. That’s how Yuna started picturing things as well, she wondered if that’s how her and Raiden’s parents felt. If they felt trapped just as they did.

 

“Guys, I think you should let this scouting thing go.” Mikasa finally spoke up quietly.

 

"Seriously?! Why does everyone think they're a joke?!" Eren said clearly appalled by her statement.

Yuna clenched her jaw, trying not to intervene with their little argument when her head lifted up instantly. The bells began to toll signaling that the soldiers were finally returning home after so long. This excited Eren as the dark haired boy tugged on both the girl’s wrists leading them towards the large crowd overlooking the scene. “Ah I can’t see squat!” Eren grunted, trying to get a glimpse over the citizen’s heads.

 

“Eren, Mikasa over here!” Yuna called, motioning to three crates that she pulled out for the trio to stand on. They finally had the perfect view but their excited looks fell when they really saw how bad things were. Yuna’s face paled instantly the minute she saw so many soldiers returning home with missing limbs, gauze wrapped around their whole face, bodies after bodies piled in wagons. It was exactly as it was the day she and Raiden were when they were waiting for their mother’s return, only to retrieve nothing but her bloodied and scratched up badge which Yuna still kept in her jacket pocket.

 

To think that some of them were the lucky ones.

 

"Sure taken a hit haven't they?" one man in the crowd commented to another.

 

"Yeah. The rest of them got eaten." The second man replied. "That's what happens when pride takes you outside the walls."

 

Mikasa could see Yuna clench her fists tight at her sides, well one at her side and the other gripping her mother’s badge firmly in her pocket. An older woman could be seen pushing through the crowds, a frantic look on her face as she tried searching for her son. Yuna closed her eyes, lowering her head as she saw the woman approach Keith Shadis already knowing what the outcome would be. "Beg your pardon." The old woman said as the Corps all came to a stop. She looked up at Keith. "Where is my son? He should be with you all. Oh please tell me he made it!"

 

"I wish I had better news." Keith said with his voice filled with regret before turning and looking at the soldier standing to his right. "Give it to her."

 

The old woman’s eyes were full of confusion at first, until reality hit her hard the minute she saw the soldier unwrap her son’s disembodied arm in a towel. That was the only thing they could salvage, the Titan’s wasted no time saving any remains at all. That’s how heartless they truly were...or if they even had hearts for that matter.

 

"H-He-he did good yes?" the woman asked between sobs, her voice getting choked up and shaken. "He was brave? Tell me my son stood his ground till the bitter end. That his death meant something!" she screamed looking up at the Commander, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Tell me his sacrifice gave us a better chance!"

 

"He was brave!" Keith finally said. "But...his sacrifice meant nothing. So with all our losses it's ever the same." Tears began to fill the man's eyes and he clenched them shut as the wind began to blow, making his cape flutter around.

 

"The day was lost! We have nothing! Your son died because of me! I sent him to his death! I sent all of them to their deaths! And there's nothing to show for it! ALL OF IT AMOUNTS TO NOTHING!"

 

 

 That was the first time Yuna had ever seen any of the soldiers break down like that especially Keith Shadis. Her and Raiden’s mother would always talk about how emotionally strong Keith was, but, it seemed even this was enough to break him down. But, Yuna’s solemn face quickly turned to anger the minute she heard some civilians comment on how ‘uplifting’ the speech was in a sarcastic manner. _They don’t know a damn thing_ She thought angrily, but Eren beat her to the punch as he whacked a guy in the leg with one of the sticks he gathered practically seething with anger.

 

“How dare you! My parents risked their lives out there to save your sorry asses!” Yuna finally snapped not at all caring if it was lady like or not.

 

"Well then your parents were fools. Just like the rest of them." The man snapped.

 

“Why you....!”

Before either could say anymore, Mikasa had dragged them roughly away from the scene ignoring their shouts of protests to release them. The dragging finally ended but Mikasa tossed Eren against a wall while pushing Yuna onto the dirt covered ground. The firewood scattered everywhere making Eren growl in frustration.

 

“Oh great! Firewood everywhere.”

 

“Yeah Mikasa seriously!” Yuna complained, groaning at the pain she felt in her knees.

 

Mikasa narrowed her eyes and glared at the two. "So, are you still determined to become one of them? The Scouts?"

 

Both kids froze instantly, glancing at one another with thoughtful expressions. Neither were sure of what to say while as the raven haired girl helped pick up the firewood.

 

　

　

　

　

　


	3. The Fall of Shiganshina Part One

Raiden had finally returned home after working at the fish stall for the morning. Yuna was already there and by the look on her face, he could tell she was in deep thought over something seeing as she was quiet over the meal when she was usually so talkative asking him how his day was and such. After ladling the soup in the bowls, putting two pieces of bread out, he sat at the opposite end of the table tilting his head to the side curiously. “What’s on your mind Yuna?”

“...I saw the soldiers again today.” She said quietly.

_Ah so that’s what it’s about_

“You to huh?” He said in a soft tone, chewing thoughtfully on the still piping hot bread cringing as it almost burnt his tongue so he set it aside to let it cool. “So did I...my boss let me go and watch. You heard Shadis too then I take it?”

A nod. And that was all he needed to know what she was thinking about. Wondering if they really should join the corps after all. “God Rai, I...Just don’t know anymore,” She spoke “I-I want to join, but, at the same time seeing all those wounded soldiers...even Shadis broke down. It sounds like such a mess. They have it worse than the Garrison or Military Police.”

“I understand. But, I still want to. I still want to become strong to murder those damned freaks for all the pain and suffering they’ve caused everyone.”

A thoughtful frown crossed over Yuna’s face as she saw her brother clench his fist hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. The meal continued on with quiet conversation now and then when a smile crossed over Raiden’s face. “Anyway! Enough with the negativity: Let’s go see if Eren and Mikasa are done with their lunch huh?”

“But don’t you have to get back to work?”

“Nope. As luck would have it, the boss gave me the rest of the day off to. I have a full day tomorrow though.”

“That’s great!” Yuna sounded, an actual smile creeping on up her face. “We can actually spend more time together for once.”

The siblings headed out of their house after cleaning up the dishes with Yuna sticking close by her older brother not wanting to get herself lost again like before. After some hours later they finally showed up at the Yeagar residence pleased to see Dr. Greisha again stepping out of the house. Greisha had been a good friend of their father’s once before, the two greatly admired him for all he had done and one of the reasons Yuna developed a great interest in the medicinal field at some point. They conversed with him for a while before he had to go, business was needed in the interior of Sina.

Once they knocked, Carla Yeagar opened the door, the woman smiled brightly seeing the Armstrong children on her doorstep. “Oh! Raiden, Yuna it’s so good to see you again!”

“Hello Mrs. Yeagar!” They both said in unison.

“So are Eren and Mikasa around at all?” Yuna asked.

“You just missed them I’m afraid. They went off to look for Armin.”

They both noticed the woman’s smile turned into a small frown making Raiden sigh inwardly. By the look on her face, it didn’t take a genius to figure out Eren must’ve argued with her about joining the corps. Though, to be fair he’d probably have reacted the same way if his mother didn’t want him to join. Eren was headstrong like that unfortunately. After telling them which direction, they said their good byes and carried on in the direction Eren and Mikasa went in.

XXX

"Where's your sacrilege now huh?!"

The blond haired, blue eyed boy that was Armin Arlert cried out in pain as three other kids shoved him roughly onto the dirt covered ground glaring furiously up at his every day tormenters.

"Or does your philosophy say it's wrong to fight back to?" the bully who was pinning him against the wall, sneered.

"As a matter of fact it does!" Armin spat, causing the trio of tormenters to glower at him, "I'd rather take a few lumps than brawl like a beast!"

"Oh so now I'm a beast?!" The bully pinning him against the wall asked, tightening his grip on Armin.

"Take a good look at yourself and tell me you’re not acting like one. You resort to violence because your brain's the size of a walnut! So pummel me all you want. I've already won." Armin knew that wasn’t the wisest of things to say, but, he was tired of being the one who got beaten and pushed around. He may not be strong physically but at least he wasn’t a brute like those good for nothings were.

His eyes squeezed shut the minute he saw the bully raise his fist...but the pain never came.

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!”

Three, all too familiar voices caught their attention. Blue eyes widened with complete shock seeing Eren, Raiden and Yuna charging at the scene with rage seen clear on their faces.

“Well if it isn’t Eren, Raiden and Yuna!” The bully holding Armin up sneered.

“Heh I got this one guys.”

But, as soon as they saw Mikasa right behind the trio their faces instantly turned petrified with fear.

"Oh crap! SHE'S with them!"

"Run! Just run!"

By the time the quartet arrived, the bullies had already gone making Yuna shake her head in disbelief, putting one hand on her hip as Eren smirked cockily at their running forms. “Well, I guess we’re just that scary huh?”

XXX

The kids settled themselves on some cobblestone steps after that little fiasco had ended, Yuna checking Armin’s wounds making sure he wasn’t too hurt. A few bumps and bruises but he was fine. “So,” Raiden began, flexing his hand after punching one of the bullies who came back right in the jaw nearly bruising his knuckles. “What was that all about Armin?” He asked curiously.

"Aw they just heard me rattling on about how man kinds future laid beyond the walls." Armin exclaimed, pulling his legs up to his chest. "I doubt they understood half of it, but still."

"Idiots!" Eren hissed grabbing a rock and throwing it into the water where it landed. "Why's it got to be this way? Why can't people just let us dream?"

"The walls are a powerful idea. Our people survived for a hundred years because of them." Armin explained. "No one's keen on tempting fate. I may not agree with that sentiment, but I can see where they're coming from. It's human nature Eren. When all's said and done, the government's policies are a reflection of our fear."

"Someone's going to hear you. Keep it down." Mikasa warned.

"What do I care? You'll rat me out anyway!" Eren snapped, looking at the girl.

"What?" Armin asked confused.

"I never promised you anything." Mikasa said stubbornly.

So that was why Eren’s mom looked so upset earlier Raiden thought when Yuna spoke up about it. “Your parents know about the scouts then?”

"Basically. And they're not to pleased." Eren explained.

“Well that’s a shock.” Armin said sarcastically.

The five youths stood around in silence. Each lost in their own little world. Raiden glanced over at Eren, frowning thoughtfully at his friend. The air around had suddenly felt very still...not a breath of wind was felt. "It's sad." Armin said, looking lost in thought. "What most people are willing to settle for in exchange for some fleeting sense of security, you know? And make no mistake, it absolutely IS fleeting. The walls can't hold forever. It's only a matter of time."

Just after Armin had spoke, everything had turned quiet. The wind had stopped completely. Everything was still as if the world itself had stopped.

BOOM!

A large, bolt of lightning struck just beyond the walls catching everyone’s attentions instantly. Raiden without realizing it had grabbed Eren’s hand out of shock, staring wide eyed as the ground beneath them began to shake and quiver. Yuna, Mikasa and Armin all held onto each other for support when Yuna finally shouted. “What the heck was that?!” She shrieked.

“Was it an earthquake?!”

“I don’t know!”

All the towns people headed in the direction of the walls in which Armin took off as well. “Armin wait a minute!” Eren and Raiden both shouted, Yuna and Mikasa tailing right behind the frantic blond haired boy ahead of them. "Talk to me!" Eren whined. "What's going on? Some kind of explosion or-". Yuna nudged him harshly, pointing a shaking finger up at the wall resulting all of them to look up as well.

Raiden’s jaw slacked with complete shock and awe.

There.

On top of Wall Maria, that was at least fifty stories high mind you, was a large, red and muscled hand atop of it. "No..." Armin whispered. "It's impossible! That wall is fifty meters high!"

“My God...” Raiden breathed out.

They all felt their hearts drop as soon as they saw what was looming over the wall. It’s red, muscled and fleshy face glowering down at the frightened Shiganshina citizens.

“I-It’s a Titan!!”

 


	4. The Fall of Shiganshina Part Two

Raiden couldn’t believe what they were all seeing. The Titan, dubbed properly as the Colossal Titan was peering over the wall at the terrified citizens. But, this Titan was incredibly different compared to how the others looked...it looked more human if you took away the red flesh that is. The Colossal Titan moved, steam coming out from all around his body. With just one kick, the Colossal Titan kicked a large, gaping hole in Wall Maria. Humans and buildings flew all over the place. When the dust finally cleared, everyone stared with utmost horror as a Titan emerged into the city, the sunlight revealing it’s gruesome features.

 

“RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!”

 

“THEY’VE BREACHED THE WALL!”

 

Everyone around the five youths ran in panic and terror. Raiden and Yuna were both too stunned to say or do anything at first, until Eren began to grow worried for his mother. “Our house is in that direction. Mom’s all by herself!”

 

“Eren no!” Armin called out. “Yuna, Raiden no where are you going!?”

 

The boy watched with fear as Eren took off towards his house with Raiden, Yuna and Mikasa tailing behind him. Reality had really hit him hard as he tried to control his shaking fist.

 

“T-This is it...We’re all going to get devoured!”

 

XXX

 

Raiden didn’t know what the hell happened.

 

One minute, he was trying to keep up with his friends and the next he found himself lost in the panicked crowds. His stomach churned with complete disgust at the sight around him. Titans were everywhere, devouring people left and right...blood splattered on the houses and streets. “Damn it! Just my luck, Yuna?! Eren?! Mikasa?! Armin?! Where the hell are you guys?!” He cried out.

 

Someone had bumped right into him however, knocking the boy to the ground resulting him landing on his stomach. “Ouch!” He whimpered, feeling his knees scrape against the gravel but his face paled as soon as he heard loud thumping sounds behind.

 

Daring himself to turn around, the dark haired boy’s eyes widened seeing a long haired, eyes black as coal Titan smiling down at him. His body shook like a leaf. Trying, forcing himself to get up but it was like his body was frozen. He couldn’t move. Just like in those dreams, where if you wanted to run but you couldn’t for whatever reason. It was just like that only this was all real sadly.

 

“No...No, no, no, no, no!” He shouted, finally gathering himself up and running the hell out of that area except the Titan was following right behind him. _I-I’m not going to let this freak eat me! Not like what happened to mom or dad, I don’t want to die! Not like this_

In a matter of seconds though the Titan wrapped it’s large hand around his smaller body. He struggled violently however against the creature’s tight, firm grip as it’s grin widened even more if possible. He pounded violently against it’s fist, doing whatever he could to get the damn thing to let him go but it simply wouldn’t.

 

Just as he had about to have given up however...

 

Woosh!

 

Clang!

 

Splat!

 

Expecting himself to have been inside the Titan’s mouth, one brown eye cracked open. There was a large, gaping wound in the back of the Titan’s neck and he felt a pair of human arms around him.

 

“Oi. You alright kid?”

 

He gasped in shock, brown eyes meeting with a pair of steel grey ones. Seeing the familiar Survey Corps cape around the person’s neck did he finally realize who it was that had saved him. Captain Levi Rivaille....the man his mother had worked under. Humanity’s Strongest soldier if not the best around.

 

“C-Captain Levi?” Raiden choked out, still shaken when the short, raven haired man finally set him down. “Uh...Yes. Yes I’m fine sir...I think.”

 

“Then get a fucking move on.” Levi snapped, pushing him forward. “Get to the boats as fast as you can, don’t dawdle.”

 

Raiden didn’t have to think twice about that.

 

XXX

 

The older Armstrong sibling was finally reunited with Yuna. “Raiden, Yuna!” Both looked behind them to see a panting Hannes carrying Eren and Mikasa under either arm of his. Both called out back to him, but something was wrong. Where was Carla? “Hannes-!” Yuna called out.

 

"Don't just stand there, move!" Hannes commanded as he ran past them.

 

The three ran for some minutes until they finally reached the boats. That whole time, Raiden and Yuna realized how quiet Eren and Mikasa truly were. A feeling of dread started to sink in the minute Raiden finally saw how Eren truly looked...the rage and sadness in his green eyes. Tears prickled in the corner of his eyes, beginning to pound and struggle against Hanne’s grip on him resulting the older man to growl in frustration throwing him to the ground. “Damn it stop!”

 

"You son of a bitch! We could have saved her! We almost had her out! Why did you come?! Why?!" He wailed, slamming his elbow on top of the man's head.

 

"I told you to STOP!" Hannes grabbed Eren's arm and then, literally threw the ten year old to the ground.

 

Mikasa squirmed out of his grip on her, immediately running towards her adopted brother. "Look, there was nothing you could have done for her. Understand?" Hannes asked. His voice softer.

 

Raiden and Yuna looked at each other in silence...done for who? They both thought.

 

“You’re a kid,” Hannes spoke. “You’re weak...” But that sentence only pissed Eren off even more as he aimed a fist at the older man who snatched his wrists with ease. "I'm worse!" Hannes continued, grabbing onto Eren's wrist, stopping him mid punch. "When push came to shove, I was to frightened to hold my ground. Your mother died because I'm a damn coward!"

 

The world seemed to have frozen. Yuna’s body shook while Raiden’s fist clenched at his side. Carla...was dead? Tears threatened to fall from their eyes. The woman, who had been like a second mother to them...taught Raiden how to cook, taught Yuna how to sew...she was dead? The only sounds that could be heard were that of Eren and Hannes crying for the poor woman’s tragic loss, Raiden, Yuna and Mikasa were too stunned to say anything.

 

The rest of the walk was filled with silence.

 

XXX

 

Everyone on the boats and the docks looked up upon hearing the noise. Cannon fire. All eyes fell to the wall. What exactly was going on?

 

Thud.

 

Thud.

 

Thud.

 

Raiden could feel the boats shake as he sat huddled on the boats with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Yuna and Armin’s grandfather close by them. Him and Eren looked at one another, hearing the shouts of panic from the Garrison soldiers that were still on duty. Boom! Another loud explosion caught everyone’s attention at this point and what they saw made their blood run cold.

 

Another Titan...only this time, he was made entirely of armor busted through another wall.

 

“He...He actually punched a whole through the wall.” Yuna whispered, clinging close to her brother who wrapped a protective arm around his frightened sister.

 

"That's it. We're all dead. We're dead and standing at the gate of hell." someone in the crowd muttered.

 

The skies had begun to grow dark now, the survivors staring wide eyed as they continued to listen to nothing but silence as they watched their once beautiful city fall right before their eyes. What were they going to do now? Where were they going to go? That was on everyone’s mind.

 

“What are you...?”

 

Mikasa’s voice snapped Raiden out of his thoughts as he saw the dark haired boy brush past Armin, slamming his hands on the boats railing. His face completely distorted with fury and anger. An anger, Raiden nor any of them had ever seen before...and it scared him.

 

"I'm gonna put a stop to this. I'll kill them all. Every last one."

 

_Oh Eren..._

 

XXX

 

"You cannot forget the key! Whatever you do you MUST reach it! It leads to the truth! One day you'll understand!"

 

Eren struggled and fought madly against the person in his dream, tugging at the ropes that bound his legs and arms to the ground his finger nails digging into the Earth. Why were they doing this to him? It was painful. Too painful...Whatever it was that was in the syringe he hated it. Shortly after the strange substance was forcefully put into him, an ear shattering roar followed after.

 

“Eren!!”

 

Green eyes flashed open instantly the minute he heard Yuna’s concerned voice. Sitting upright, he looked at each face of Mikasa, Raiden and Yuna kneeling around him. "Hey it's okay. You were just dreaming." Mikasa soothed, as the boy tried to calm himself down from his nightmare.

 

"Y-Yeah. D-Dad was...it felt so real." He sighed, placing a hand to his head.

 

“It was just a dream, Eren.” Raiden spoke soothingly, placing a hand on his shoulder helping him stand up but the minute he did, his eyes widened seeing the key he had seen in his ‘dream’ hung around his neck. Now how did that get there? What the hell was going on?

 

"Come on." Mikasa's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "They're handing out food rations near the warehouse."

 

“I hope they have a lot. I’m starving.” Yuna exclaimed.

 

XXX

 

Just as they predicted, their wasn’t enough food to go around after all. Raiden watched in shock as people fought over the smallest slice of bread, wishing that it were all just a dream though it was much too real unfortunately. Luckily, Armin showed up with multiple slices of bread in his hands enough for all of them to have. He explained that his grandfather managed to work something out with one of the soldiers.

 

“Did I ever say how awesome your grandpa is?” Raiden asked, munching on the bread quickly.

 

A disapproved Garrison soldier caught their attention however as he scoffed making Eren glare at him.

 

“What’s his deal?”

 

"Just ignore it." Armin whispered. "There's a shortage. Poor man's probably hungry. By the way I'd make that last."

 

Raiden looked down at his half eaten bread at that sentence, frowning thoughtfully but decided he could eat some later after all so he shoved the rest in his pocket.

 

"They were already dealing with famine before we got here so it's an ugly situation." Armin continued. "That and this far in there's a greater despair between the haves and the have not."

 

"Nothing more gratifying than seeing our rations go to animals."

 

The five looked over seeing two Garrison soldiers. One of them being the one, who scoffed at them earlier were now on the sides watching as four men got in a brawl over one slice of bread.

 

"Guess we gotta beef up the heard though." the first Garrison smirked. "Eat up! The titans like a little meat on their bones!"

 

Yuna gasped in shock, while Raiden made a move to teach the guy a lesson but Eren beat him to the punch as the taller bruenette walked right up and kicked him hard in the shin.

 

"Otta keep them in cages. Shove you out to the front lines as a buffet-" the Garrison was cut off as a pain shot up and down his shin. "Ow! Dammit!" He looked down and saw the source of his pain was caused by a ten year old boy glaring up at him. "You picked the wrong man asshole!" the Garrison shouted as he reeled back his fist punching Eren directly in the cheek.

 

"Spineless cowards! All of you! You don't know what it's like! You seen one?! You've seen what they can do!?" Eren shrieked, turning over to glare at the Garrisons. Tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

 

The first Garrison looked at him in surprise and then glared and started forward. "You little piece of-"

 

“Yeah leave him alone!” Raiden chimed in, getting in front of Eren protectively. “You’re the one that’s the asshole. You Garrison don’t have a clue what they’re like! I bet you’d piss your pants the minute you saw a Titan, you should be ashamed of yourselves-!” He was cut off guard however as soon as one of them sucker punched him the same as what happened to Eren.

 

“Hey! Nobody hits my brother around like that!” Yuna seethed but Mikasa yanked her back before a fight started.

 

"They're sorry!"

 

"Oh no we're no-" Mikasa smacked a hand over her mouth before she could say anymore while Armin tried explaining that they were just hungry is all.

Luckily, the soldiers seemed to have bought it and left the scene especially since a disapproving crowd could be seen glaring at them. Once they left, Yuna sighed with relief as she smiled sheepishly at Raiden and Eren who helped each other up. “You guys alright?”

 

“M’fine...” Raiden muttered.

 

“Just peachy....thanks for sticking up for me though.” Eren said, grinning softly at Raiden.

 

The other boy tried to stop his face from turning red, laughing sheepishly at the other. “Awww it was nothing. I just hate seeing you knocked around is all.”

 

**Some time Later**

 

Some months had passed since the Colossal Titan destroyed Wall Maria. The refugees of Shiganshina were ordered to become soldiers...Armin’s grandfather sadly being one of them. The blond haired boy could be seen holding his grandfather’s hat in a wear house, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as Yuna sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders saying comforting things to her friend. “It’ll be okay, Armin.” She said.

 

The five children sat huddled around beside each other.

 

“That’s it,” Eren whispered. “I’m joining the cadets next year.”

 

“I’m with you.”

 

Armin’s words surprised Raiden and Yuna greatly, but the girl pursed her lips. “So am I.”

 

“So do I.” Mikasa said with determination.

 

They all looked over at Raiden, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out what his goal was. His bangs shadowed his face as he glanced down at his mother’s old, bloodied badge gripped tight in his hand. “....I’m joining as well.”

 

Eren nodded. “Alright...together then.”

 

**Present day. Year 847, Wall Rose**

 

The heat was unbearable. Absolutely scorching as a now fifteen year old Raiden Armstrong could be seen standing in the same row as Eren Yeagar, also around the same age. Their hands clasped behind their backs in typical military fashion. Glancing around, he could see Yuna, Mikasa and Armin in the same row as well. Yuna had let her hair grow over the years but put it up in a high pony tail...just like how Celia had it minus the bangs hanging on either side of her face.

 

But, the booming voice of Keith Shadis caught everyone’s attention.

 

“You are now officially a part of the 104th trainee regimen! Unfortunately for you lot I, Keith Shadis, have been made responsible for overseeing your sorry asses! I’m not here to give you a warm welcome! As you are now, you’re no more than livestock waiting to be devoured by the titans! Worse than livestock actually! That’s why I’ll be training you useless shits for the next three years! I will teach you how to fight the titans!”

 

“When you face a titan in three years will you still be just food?! Or will you become a glorious wall that defends these walls?! Or a mighty champion of mankind who will venture outside them and destroy the titans?!”

 

With fire in their eyes, Raiden and Eren both thought the same thing.

 

_Oh we’re more than ready alright....we’re going to give those Titans all the hell they deserve and then some. Just you wait._

 

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers! Yes it's another quick update heh ^^; I have all the chapter's completed pretty much so I thought 'What the hell?' and decided to update another in the mean time...I hope that's alright? Anywho. 
> 
> 'Till next chapter <3


	5. Enter The Cadets!

The first course of their ‘training’ began and that was to get through the dreaded introductions. Keith Shadis really had changed quite a bit since Raiden and Yuna last saw the man, he used to have a full head of hair and wasn’t nearly this brutal like how he was now. It broke their heart’s seeing Armin get treated poorly like how he did but they knew it was necessary.

 

“That is delightful to hear!” Shadis replied sarcastically. “You’re going to be a great light snack for them, Arlert!” He placed his hand on Armin’s head forcefully turning him around. “Row three about face!”

 

Raiden swallowed a heavy lump in his throat the minute the commander strode past him, narrowing his golden eyes at him curiously. The man was a bit surprised to see the Armstrong siblings in a place like this, never once thinking that they were soldier material but looks could be deceiving after all. After group three had turned around, Keith found himself facing his newest ‘victim’, a boy with two toned, grey/black colored hair and amber colored eyes. “Well what do we have here?”

 

Two-toned gave a salute. “Jean Kirstein sir from the Trost District!”

 

“And why are you here cadet?”

 

Jean’s eyes seemed to glow a bit when asked such question before a cocky, sort of smirk formed on his face. “To join the Military Police sir, the best of the best!”

 

"That's nice." Keith said. "You want to live in the interior do you?"

 

Jean seemed to relax when he heard Keith’s tone soften, responding back the same way. “Yes sir.”

 

But, just as Raiden and Yuna predicted Keith slammed his forehead hard against Jean’s sending the boy to the ground holding his head in pain. "No one told you to sit recruit!" Keith barked. "If you can't handle this Kirschtein then forget about joining the Military Police!"

 

Yuna shook her head in disbelief while one female cadet whispered in a scared tone in her ear, so low that hopefully Keith couldn’t hear. “Boy, that guy sure is scary huh? I heard all kinds of rumors about him.”

 

“Keith? Aww he can be a big softie actually,” Yuna said with a small grin. “He’s not that scary.”

 

"Marco Bodt at your service sir, from Jinae, south side of Wall Rose! I aim to join the Military Police and give life and limb in the service of the king."

 

"Well then that makes you and idealistic fool. And a rube." Keith stated causing Marco's smile to fall. "You want to know the truth? The only truth the king has for your life and limbs is titan fodder."

 

Yuna and the girl sweat dropped.

 

_Okay. Maybe he’s a little bit scary....boy he really had changed after all_

 

After Connie Springer’s ‘torment’ was over, Sasha Blouse was next only she was a rather ‘interesting’ introduction. Eren, Raiden and everyone else stared at the girl from Dauper Village in complete shock mixed with awe as she dared to eat a steamed potato in front of her commanding officer. "YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST!" Keith screamed in the girls face appearing out of nowhere. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

 

Sasha quickly swallowed what remaining potato she had and did the typical salute. "Sasha Blouse from Dopper village at your service! Reporting for duty Sir!"

 

"Sasha Blouse huh?" Keith mused as the wind began to blow, sending a few leaves scattering behind him. "And what is that your clutching in your right hand?"

She explained to him that it was a steamed potato and she wanted to eat it before it grew cold. "Why? I can't comprehend." Keith whispered. "Why would you eat that potato?"

 

Sasha's expression quickly turned into one of confusion. "Uh...are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know sir."

 

Raiden’s face paled as did many other cadet’s all thinking the exact same thing. “She is a dead man!” He heard one cadet whisper to another who nodded fearfully back in agreement. But, he had to give her credit for having the guts to eat right in front of someone like Shadis...

 

XXX

 

Turns out the little peace offering Sasha tried with Shadis with giving half of her potato didn’t quite work out for her. “Man, I thought Shadis was gonna kill ‘Potato Girl’.” Connie commented. Raiden could be seen leaning against the wall of one of the barracks beside Eren while Yuna had her arms rested on the railing with her chin on top of them staring thoughtfully out at Sasha’s exhausted running form.

 

“Yeah no kidding.” Raiden said.

 

“One hell of a first day.” Eren added.

 

“Ditto on that.” Yuna replied.

 

“It’s funny,” Eren began. “Being told to run ‘till the sun sets didn’t seem to bother her as much as losing meal privelages for five days.”

 

“Well you have to have food in your system at some point.” Yuna said, humming thoughtfully.

 

Raiden heard what sounded like horse carriages nearby and blinked curiously, walking up next to Armin seeing a carriage going up one of the hills. “Hey, what’s going on over there?”

 

"They're dropouts." Mina Carolina explained. "They prefer to work in the fields."

 

"But it's only the first day." Armin said shocked.

 

"That's the way it is. If you cant handle the pressure you got to leave." Connie shrugged.

 

"I can't believe anyone would rather pull plants than fight." Eren said with disbelief, clenching his fist at his side.

 

Marco stood up from leaning against the post. "I know about some of us but you never mentioned where you three were from." the freckled boy said motioning to the Armstrong siblings and Eren.

 

A small, sheepish grin crossed over Eren’s face slinging an arm on Raiden’s shoulder who grinned back in return. “The same place as Armin, we’re all from Shiganshina.”

 

Mina, Connie and Marco’s eyes widened "Oh wow..." Marco breathed. "That means-"

 

"You saw it." Connie interrupted. "You all were there that day!"

 

“Hey quiet.” Marco scolded him, not wanting to upset them since he was sure they’d all been through hell on that horrible day. Which they had in all honesty.

 

XXX

 

“Yeah, that’s right. We saw the big guy.”

 

It was around the early evening hours. and all the cadet’s were gathered around Eren, Armin, Raiden, Yuna and Mikasa in the mess hall eager to hear Eren tell them more about what the Colossal Titan and Armored Titan looked like, the amount of damage they had done etc. One cadet claimed some people from his village said, the Colossal Titan actually stepped over the wall making Raiden snort, taking another bite out of the bland soup. “Ah he was big alright but not _that_ big. Sure has a hard kick though that’s for sure...nearly blew all of us over, knocked houses and people over alright.”

 

“So what did he look like?” Mina asked, her eyes wide as she looked over at Yuna who had finally finished off her soup or stew whatever the hell it was.

 

“It had a mouth like a corpse,” Eren began. “And no skin just muscles.”

 

“Basically imagine a body with no skin.” Yuna chimed in, still shuddering at the memory seeing that red, fleshy hand over the wall...she still had nightmares of that. Not something you can exactly forget so easily.

 

Eren’s, Raiden’s and Yuna’s eyes widened however when asked what the other Titan’s looked like. Eren covered his mouth as if he were going to throw up, Yuna’s face turned chalk white and Raiden clutched the bread in his hand so hard it looked like it was going to get crushed at any moment. His mind flashed back to that day when a Titan, perhaps the same one that could have devoured Eren’s mother, picked him up effortlessly right off the streets...a sick, disgusting smile on it’s equally disgusting face as it drew him closer and closer towards it’s mouth. He never did tell Yuna, not even Eren of what happened or Mikasa or Armin. Didn’t even mention Captain Levi saving him. Felt something’s were better left not mentioned.

 

And that was one of them.

 

“Come on enough with the questions alright?” Marco thankfully interfered. “I’m sure they’d rather not relieve everything they’d gone through.”

 

“Sorry.” Connie said apologetically. “We didn’t mean to-.”

 

“That’s not it,” Eren cut in, taking a savage bite of bread in the process. "Those stupid titans. They're really not that big a deal. If we focus on mastering the omnidirectional mobility gear they give us, then it's titan pay back time."

 

Jean Kirstein was silently listening on Eren’s little speech which made him roll his eyes.

 

"I've waited years to be trained as a soldier. All of a sudden the reality is sinking in. I'm joining the Scout Regiment. Then I'm sending the titans back to hell. I'm going to butcher them all."

 

"Hey are you crazy or something?"

 

Everyone’s gaze were on Jean now. Raiden and Armin glanced at each other nervously, already feeling an argument coming on between him and Eren.

 

"Not that it's my business but signing up for the Reconisons is like a death wish."

 

"I guess we'll see." Eren said coldly. "Or at least I will. You seem content hiding in the interior with the MP's."

 

"Look I'm just speaking honestly here kid." Jean said breezily. "I think it's better than being some loud mouth braggard wanna be pretending he's not as piss-scared as the rest of us."

 

Yuna pinched the bridge of her nose as she watched Eren stand up from his spot, glaring dangerously at Jean. "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

 

“Eren don’t,” Raiden warned, placing a worried hand on his shoulder. “Come on just ignore him, he’s only trying to intimidate you.”

 

But Eren shrugged him off the minute Jean started walking towards him, a cocky smirk gracing over his lips. Before Raiden could open his mouth, trying to beg Eren to stop the bell began to ring signaling it was time that dinner had ended. “Thank Maria.” Raiden muttered and Yuna sighed with relief, glad to see they didn’t end up in a huge brawl as she thought they would.

 

Jean sighed. "Hey I apologize. Sorry for calling you names and dismissing your choice of career." he held out his hand. "Put 'er there kid. What do ya say?"

 

Eren looked at Jean and looked at the offered hand. "Right. Yeah I'm sorry as well." the green eyed boy smacked the hand away and stormed out of the mess hall. Raiden started right off after Eren, scolding him for almost getting in another fight with Eren arguing right back with him. Yuna couldn’t help but sweat drop at the scene as she tossed her tray aside.

 

“There they go...They’ve been arguing a bit more lately have you guys noticed?”

 

“Kind of,” Armin said thoughtfully. “I hope they’re alright.”

 

As Mikasa walked passed Jean however, the grey haired boy’s face turned a shade of pink almost instantly the minute he saw her. _Uh -oh...good thing Eren’s not seeing this...then things would really get ugly_ Yuna thought, almost chuckling at how cute she thought Jean looked being all stutter and nervous around Mikasa when he complimented on how she looked. “Oh. Thank you.” And that was that.

 

“H-Hey wait up!” Jean called out, running after the beautiful girl only to see her walking with Eren and the Armstrong siblings. Raiden and Eren seemed to have stopped their little argument or ‘couples quarrel’ as Yuna always put it.

 

“Would you lay off already?” Eren snapped at his sister.

 

“You get so worked up you don’t think thing’s through.” Mikasa scolded.

 

“Hmmmm....well doesn’t that sound like someone we know?” Yuna said with a smirk.

 

“Knock it off Yuna.” Raiden huffed.

 

Eren sighed heavily, telling Mikasa she should worry more about how long her hair is suggesting she should cut it more rather than just leaving it long like how it was.Well, things were certainly going to be ‘interesting’ around here that much they all knew with an interesting cast of cadet’s around.

 

　

　

　

　

　


	6. Training Begins

Training was absolutely brutal for many of the cadet’s and up came the part Raiden had dreaded most....”It’s aptitude test time so listen up!” Shadis shouted at everyone. “There is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail and be shipped to the fields!”

 

Many of the cadet’s were strapped up in the harness. Yuna and Mikasa did well of course, although Yuna struggled she wasn’t nearly as bad compared to her brother. Just like Eren, Raiden was hung upside down rather than in an upright position. He could feel the blood rushing to his head as he tried seating himself in a proper position, but it didn’t help with many cadet’s that passed snicker and mock him in a quiet manner. His face paled almost instantly as he swung helplessly upside down, glancing over at Eren who also had the same expression as he.

 

“What is your malfunction Yeagar?! Armstrong?!” Shadis called out.

 

_T-This is impossible! There’s no way....How..Why isn’t this working?!_

 

XXX

 

Before dinner started, Armin, Mikasa and Yuna snuck off to help Eren and Raiden train in private. But it seemed the results ended the same each time...except this time, Eren smacked his head on the hard, dirt covered ground where as Raiden got himself tangled in the harness somehow upside down.

 

“Hey Daz, he was talking real big about butchering the Titans but he got real quiet during 3DMG training didn’t he?”

 

Eren was staring off into space, still in a state of shock with some gauze wrapped around his head after the nasty fall while Raiden hung his head in shame. How was he supposed to become a corporal if he couldn’t even master the 3DMG gear? Oh if their father saw him like this....who knows what that man would say to him or his mother for that matter. “I’ve disgraced the family name.” Was all he kept muttering over and over again.

 

“I guess it’s the fields for him and that other boy tomorrow.” Daz said.

 

Yuna gritted her teeth, slamming her hand hard on the table causing plates and such to clatter glaring dangerously at the two males. “Hey shut your mouths! If I recall, you two weren’t so hot either on the first day so zip it.” This caused them both to stiffen and return whispering quietly to one another. “Morons,” She sighed heavily, smiling reassuringly at her brother. “Don’t listen to them Rai, you and Eren got this I know it. We’ll just keep trying. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it!”

 

"Maybe it's time to let that dream die."

 

Four pairs of eyes shifted over to Mikasa.

 

"What do you mean?" Eren asked.

 

"I think you and Raiden should give up this attempt to be soldiers." Mikasa said, staring straight ahead.

 

Raiden snapped out of his trance like state, jaw slacking as soon as he heard Mikasa say the words he didn’t want to hear from her. “M-Mikasa! No way. I...I’ve had this dream for so many years, Eren and I both have! We’re not just going to quit because things are a little tough!”

 

“Yeah I’m with Raiden! What are you saying?" Eren asked growing angry. "After everything we saw that day?! After what happened to my mom?! Your crazy if you think I'm just going to walk away."

 

"I get it." Mikasa said calmly. "But it doesn't matter how determined you are.

 

"Hey wait what do you mean?" Eren asked confused.

 

Mikasa straightened her posture and looked her friend and her adopted brother dead in the eyes. "Because whether or not you two are fit to be soldiers isn't up to you."

 

They froze.

 

As much as they didn’t want to admit it, she was right. Determination and will power alone wasn’t anywhere near good enough to help them. Not for this case anyway...it wasn’t going to be good enough to fight the enemy and destroy them. Once the dinner bell sounded, everyone started gathering their plates up leaving Mikasa alone at the table. She didn’t realize it at first only an awkward silence filled the entire room as soon as she saw Sasha Blouse sitting beside her after she finished her sentence. "So uh..." Sasha began after an awkward moment of silence. "Are you saying that your NOT going to finish that?" she asked pointing to Mikasa's half eaten loaf of bread.

 

But Mikasa did what Sasha hoped she wouldn’t do.

 

At the loaf right in front of her.

 

Sasha’s face fell into disappointment as if her whole world had shattered.

 

XXX

 

Armin had suggested that they ask around for help or advice so Raiden and Eren did just that. There were a few boys who told Raiden basically the same thing Mikasa, Yuna and Armin told them: That it was all about ‘balance’ and having good stamina but that didn’t seem to help. Groaning in frustration, the dark haired male slid down the wall in the hall ways pulling his legs up to his chin. “This is a damned nightmare,” He muttered. “No way I’m going to pass...I’ve destroyed the Armstrong family name. The only one who didn’t become a soldier...”

 

“Not with that attitude of yours you’re not. Pathetic really...”

 

His eyes widened the minute he heard a female voice speak up, standing straight on his feet he narrowed his blue eyes staring back at a blond haired, ice blue eyed girl. Her expression reminded him of Mikasa’s in some ways, blank and cold looking...only hers seemed scarier. “Excuse me? What did you say?” He retorted back.

 

“You heard me,” She replied coolly. “Look at you, you’re begging/whining people to help you...it’s not going to get you anywhere.”

 

“But how else am I supposed to pass?” Raiden argued, trying to keep his cool in front of someone like her. “I have to get passed this, I can’t leave my sister alone out here or Eren. I vowed to keep up with them no matter what.”

 

“Dedication and determination means absolutely nothing.” She drawled. “You’re just wasting your time that way. You have no place here if that’s all that drives you.” His fists clenched firmly at his sides, trying to keep himself calm and collected while the girl continued staring blankly at him. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, he did show some promise she supposed...but that was only a little in her honest opinion. “Hold on. What’s your name?”

 

“Raiden Armstrong...and you?”

 

“Annie Leonhart.”

 

The two stared at one another for a brief moment or so before heading off in their separate directions.

 

Well gee that was nice. Wonder if Eren, Armin and Yuna are having any luck?

 

　

XXX

Unfortunately they weren’t.

 

When Raiden met up with them again, the quartet were crest-fallen up until they met Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover and William Hashfield. He was a quiet type of guy who seemed to hang around Reiner or Bertolt really, but agreed to help as well. They agreed to help the boys out much to Eren’s and Raiden’s relief, sneaking out of their cabins hours later to meet up with them. "I cant thank you guys enough for doing this." Eren said gratefully.

 

“Yeah seriously,” Raiden chimed in. “I asked everyone else but so many refused...”

 

"Most of them are here for show." Bertholdt said as he lead the way, holding out a lantern. "To do just what society expects in a world where your labeled a coward if you choose field work by the time you turn twelve. Propriety demands our service. With that said I'm really no different from the others. I joined the ranks hoping for assignment to the Military police. Tucked away in the interior. If that doesn't work out I'll give up entirely. I don't really have the fortitude for anything else.”

 

The six of them continued on in silence. Leaves crunching beneath their feet and the full moon had become shrouded by clouds signaling rain should come soon meaning they had to hurry before it down poured on them. That would be their luck.

 

"There's no shame in caring about your life Bertholdt." Armin said softly. The group all climbed over a wired fence-well, minus Bertoldt. “We all do...”

 

"Do we?" Reiner asked no one in particular. "I'm going to return to the home that was taken from me. That's all that matters to me now." Reiner continued on, full of determination. "I WILL do it. No matter what."

 

“What about you guys?” Bertoldt questioned, looking at the Shiganshina teenagers. “Why’d you sign up?”

 

Eren, Raiden and Yuna lowered their heads a bit.

 

“....Our parents were killed in action,” Yuna said softly. “The only thing they recovered from our mother’s was her badge and that was that. Raiden and I had been living on our own for a long time since then.”

 

William’s eyes seemed to soften a bit seeing the blood stained, rusty badge of her mother’s on her jacket knowing all too well the pain she and Raiden must’ve felt. “I’m sorry...I know how you feel, I lost my older brother during the attacks on our village.” That was how he had met Bertoldt and Reiner actually: After the horrible attacks on their mountain village, Reiner found a petrified William shaking with fear in an alley. Blood from his brother’s splattered on his face and clothes but he tried shaking that memory away when Raiden began to speak.

 

“That’s why we joined. So we can protect and help others, I don’t want to see them go through with what we had to experience.”

 

"I see." Reiner said before turning to Eren. "And you?"

 

"Why'd I join?" Eren mumbled looking down at the ground. He had horrific nightmares of that day, seeing his mother get devoured by the Smiling Titan right before his eyes, her blood raining down on the streets below...a dark aura surrounding him. “I decided that I have to kill them.”

 

Eren’s voice sounded so dark and ominous that even Bertoldt, Reiner and William looked at him.

 

" I wont stop till every single titan is dead and rotting. Dead. Every last one."

 

"You saw what those monsters are capable of and you still want to take them on?" Reiner finally asked after awhile.

 

"Damn right." Eren nodded. "It's just...after screwing up the training I don't know if I'm cut out to be a soldier."

 

Raiden reached out and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze in which Eren responded back. After some hours finally walking, Armin and Yuna’s eyes widened the minute they arrived a top of a cliff over looking a gorgeous lake. It was so high up, that, they could actually see the clouds drifting lazily about above the water. “Amazing...” Yuna breathed out.

"We'll take if from step one: Belt adjustment. By tomorrow you two will be experts." Reiner turned around and looked directly at Eren and Raiden, a confident smile pulling at his lips. "I know you've got what it takes. I can see it in you. I can see it in you. Both of you. Am I wrong here?"

 

For the first time that entire day Eren smiled. “Damn right. We can do it right Raiden?”

 

“Right!”

 

XXX

 

Judgment day had finally arrived. Bertoldt, Reiner, William, Yuna, Mikasa, Armin and even Annie decided to watch as well. Curious as to how much Raiden progressed through Bertoldt, Reiner and William’s training sessions. Eren and Raiden were strapped in their harnesses, looking at each other for a brief moment before quickly responding to Shadis’s question. “We’re ready sir!” Raiden shouted.

 

With that, Thomas Wagner and Mina Carolina slowly began turning the gear up.

 

Their feet lifting off the ground.

 

"The moment of truth. This is it Rai... I wont fail again." Eren swore. They looked out at their friends, waiting on them with bated breath.

 

"To hell with working in the damn fields!" Raiden exclaimed.

 

Eren clenched his teeth together and jutted out his arms for better balance. Raiden did the same.

 

“We’re not giving up without a fight!!” They both shouted in unison.

 

Everyone in the crowd started to cheer for both of the boys, Yuna being the loudest of them all as she pumped her fist in the air. “Yeah! That’s my big bro, I knew they could do it ha!”

 

But, before they could celebrate more they hung upside down yet again much to Raiden’s disappointment. “What the hell?! Why didn’t it work?”

 

"Wagner, Carolina," Shadis suddenly said looking at the blonde and dark haired girl. "Please exchange belts with Mr. Yeager and Mr. Armstrong.”

 

"Huh?" The two blinked in confusion but obeyed his command. “Yes sir!”

 

Sometime later.

 

Yuna’s mouth fell completely open in shock. “I...Are you guys seeing this at all?”

 

Eren and Raiden were suspended in mid air alright, but with the defective belts instead. Even Shadis was greatly impressed by this.

 

"Your equipment was defective." Shadis explained holding the belt from the previous harness in his hands. "If given a piece of functioning gear you might not be worthless after all." he paused and looked down at the belt in his hands. "Quartermaster didn't notice this broken clasp. Might have to visit the supply depot and crack a couple skulls."

 

"But they still did it." One cadet pointed out. "Even while wearing that busted gear."

 

“Amazing...” Franz breathed.

 

“So...So that means-?” Raiden stuttered.

 

“We’re not wash outs?” Eren finished.

 

　

“No. You made the cut.” Shadis exclaimed.

 

Eren and Raiden couldn’t help it. Forgetting that they were still strapped up in their harnesses, they tackled each other in a hug laughing joyfully only...they ended up getting tangled up in the process resulting a few chuckles from the crowd. “Whoa! What the hell-?” Eren shouted in surprise.

 

“Yeah can someone give us a hand here?” Raiden begged. “This is really, really awkward.”

 

Yuna was smiling proudly on the side lines and although Mikasa didn’t show it, she to was thrilled Eren passed as they watched Connie and Marco help untangle a flustered Eren and Raiden who’s faces were crimson red at this point.

 

Later that same day...

 

“Banzai!”

 

Yuna shouted gleefully as she zipped through the air with her 3DMG gear, laughing after accidentally knocking Mina out of the way helping the other girl up apologizing to her. Raiden, Eren and Connie were having a little ‘race’ so to speak to see who was the fastest on their gear, with Armin hanging back laughing at the scene before him. Even quiet William, who normally didn’t express himself too much had a big grin on his face as he did a few flips and other tricks in the air.

 

 _I wonder...was this how mom and dad felt during their first time using this?_ Raiden mused silently.

 

“Hey, Raiden.”

 

He glanced behind him trying to catch up to Eren and Connie only to see Mikasa behind, a small grin almost curling up over her lips. “I just wanted to say...I’m so proud of how far you and Eren have come.”

 

Raiden grinned back, giving her a thumbs up followed by his infamous wink. The two shot their hooks out again, racing to catch up with the others.

 

And what would you know?

 

At the end of a perfect day...was an equally perfect sunset.

 

　


	7. Battle for Trost: Dim Light: Humanity's Comeback Part Two

“Hyaaah!”

 

Raiden let out a startled gasp the minute Bertoldt came running towards him with a wooden knife, but he managed to somehow evade his ‘attack’ by grabbing him by the wrist trying to remember all that his father taught him about this kind of training, somehow able to pin him to the ground. “Oof!” The taller male groaned, landing quite hard on his back, the wooden knife knocked from his hand and Raiden’s foot atop his chest. “Ha...Heh heh not bad Raiden, not bad at all!” He said with a sheepish grin, thanking the other for helping him up. “Where’d you learn that move from?”

 

“Ah it’s nothing really: Just something I learned from my father it’s quite simple.” Raiden exclaimed although he left out the part where he ended up getting knocked to the ground ten something times with Yuna cracking up in the background. Wasn’t so ‘simple’ then that’s for sure. “Say do you think this training makes any sort of sense at all?” He mused out loud, taking the wooden knife in return while Bertoldt arched a curious eyebrow. They could see Eren sparring with Reiner, Mikasa with Krista, Yuna with Ymir and Armin with William. It confused Raiden greatly as to why it was recommended to spar with humans when he was hoping it’d focus more on the Titan killing training.

 

“What do you mean?” Bertoldt asked.

 

“I mean...this whole sparring with human thing. Why would we need to do it? I don’t understand. I was kind of expecting it to be more Titan oriented training.”

 

“Ah. I guess that makes sense, I hope we wouldn’t have to fight actual people.”

 

“But isn’t that why you wanted to join the MP’s, Bertoldt?” Raiden asked in confusion. “So you wouldn’t have to fight the Titans? I heard that there’s a reason they use actual rifiles rather than 3DMG like us and the Garrison. My mother told me that there have been conspiracy’s and plots to kill the king himself...”

 

“Oh! That actually makes sense.” Bertoldt exclaimed. “Even though their grades had been affected the MP’s still needed permission to use it. Until five years ago, only the Survey Corps carried them regularly.”

 

From the background, Ymir could be seen holding Yuna in a head lock laughing as the girl shouted some rather colorful language and attempted to free herself from her intense choke hold. “Ymir! You bitch come on, let me go will you? Pleeeeeease?!”

 

“Not until you admit that I’m the Queen of Sparring.” Ymir teased. “Come on, say it. Say uncle.”

 

“I don’t even know who my uncle is!” (1)

 

A small crowd had gathered, edging the ‘fight’ on laughing at the scene but quickly scattered the minute Shadis came around. Bertoldt couldn’t help but grin and shake his head. “Boy. Your sister really is quite a character Raiden: Anyway! Let’s carry on shall we?”

 

“Sir yes sir!” Raiden joked.

 

Later on at dinner.

 

Yuna was still seething at Ymir the entire time, rubbing her now sore and aching neck while sighing with relief as Armin rubbed it soothingly for the girl. “Ah Armin, your hands are like magic! I’d definitely higher you for a massager.”

 

“Ah you’re just buttering me up.”

"Hey, today when I fought with Annie… I realized something." Eren said later that evening as they were eating dinner together again. "I was so caught up in getting stronger that I never thought about it before, but it's such a clear contradiction… They're honing their titan killing skills just to get away from the titans! Doesn't that seem like a weird system to you?" Raiden arched an eyebrow at that, rolling his eyes the minute his spoon touched his lips. Did he just now realize that?

 

"It can't be helped." Armin said, sitting in between Eren and Yuna after he finished massaging her neck. "Before Wall Maria fell, only the Survey Corps had any real use for the 3DMG, and they're a small regiment. That put 3DMG expertise at risk… So this was a way to prevent its decline."

 

"Give it a strong blast for a just a second." Jean said, talking loudly to the people at his table. Eren and Raiden narrow their eyes at him."Relying on inertia will save you gas. Well, it's not the sort of thing that can be done by just anyone, you know." Jean bragged.

 

"By the same token," Armin continued as he and the others ignored him, "to increase your chances of making it inland, you had no choice but to neglect your hand-to-hand skill. As for how this hasn't changed since the wall was destroyed, it's because the folks from the inland call the shots, and… If that trend keeps up, someday… Eren, Raiden are you listening?" Armin asked with a frown seeing as they were glaring intensely at Jean.

 

"Okay, I know I'm good at that maneuver thing… but don't go about advertising it too much." Jean said. "I could do without all the extra rivals." Eren grit his teeth.

 

And this time, Raiden wasn’t going to stop Eren from saying anything. He would personally join in pummeling the cocky shit as well if it came down to it. Yuna pinched the bridge of her nose groaning in exasperation. “Can’t you boys go a whole day without fighting with someone?” She begged.

 

Apparently not.

 

“Yo. Horse face...” Raiden called.

 

Jean’s eyes twitched a bit, really annoyed by that nickname of his glaring at Raiden and Eren. “Yeah what?”

 

"Tell me… Don't you find it funny?" Eren asked bitterly. "Honing your titan-busting techniques in an effort to get as far away from them as you can, I mean."

 

“Sounds pretty cowardice if you ask me.” Raiden chimed in.

 

"… Yeah, you're probably right." Jean said after a moment. "But that's the way it works, so you gotta deal with it. The same silliness applies to all, even a guy like me." Now this made both their blood run high. Gritting his teeth, Raiden was the first one to shout.

 

“You slimy piece of shit! How dare you?! There are people who risk their lives and you....what are you doing? Nothing!”

 

"Don't be a pain in the ass just because you lack talent! This is reality!" Jean shouted back mockingly, also standing.

 

“Crap’s about to get real!” Yuna heard someone shout.

 

“Jesus when will they stop?!” From someone else.

 

"Tell me, then!! How are we supposed to defeat the titans!!?" Eren demanded. "How, when all the competent people go lock themselves up inside…?"

 

“Don’t ask me. I wouldn’t know, I mean...” Jean trailed off, glancing over at Mikasa who sighed, same to Yuna who was only focusing on her best friend and her brother which pissed Jean off even more. “Don’t fuck with me you little bitch!” Jean shouted, grabbing Eren by the front of his shirt which infuriated Raiden.

 

“Hey let him go you asshole! If you want to pick a fight with someone, do it to me instead!”

 

"Huh!??" Eren shouted in bewilderment. The fuck was his problem? "Let go! You're gonna rip it, dammit!!"

 

"Your clothes!? Who gives a crap!?" Jean yelled. "I'd kill just to be in your shoes!"

 

“Are you insane?!” Eren retorted but he stopped. Everything around him suddenly turned in slow motion it seemed. Behind him, he could see a concerned William about to stand up from his spot but Reiner stopped him, eyes completely focused on Eren as was Annie’s. _Now I get it...this guy’s got something to prove..._ Eren finally realized. _'That's right… He's… the same guy I was not so long ago. Wearing his heart on his sleeve… he always has to take his feelings out on others…' Eren thought. 'But now, I'm different… Now I'm… a soldier!_ Doing what Annie had done to him during their training, reached out with the other to cup his neck and push back as he kicked his legs out from under him, flipping Jean onto his back. Jean hit the floor with a loud thud. Raiden’s jaw dropped in surprise. Where the hell did Eren learn that from? He wanted to know it then.

 

“I-Incredible...” Yuna muttered, sinking back down in her chair staring wide eyed along with everyone else. “Did you see that Mikasa? Armin?”

 

Oh they saw it alright.

 

"You prick!!" Jean growled, groaning in pain. "What the hell was that!?"

 

"This trick is something I learned the hard way while you were screwing around." Eren told him. "A carefree life spent in indolence, following your every whim. That's your idea of reality? And yet, somehow… you still dare to call yourself a soldier!?"

 

Before Jean could say anything else however....

 

Everyone quickly gathered back in their proper seats, Raiden almost sat at the table Reiner was but quickly scurried back to his original spot and just in time. Their hearts started to beat a mile per minute the second they saw Shadis’s face...and boy did he look extra scary tonight. "That was a huge noise I heard a couple of minutes ago… Would anyone care to explain?" The commandant asked pointedly as he stepped inside. Knowing they would most likely all get punished if no one answered, Mikasa raised her hand.

 

"That was just the sound of Sasha farting, Sir."Mikasa replied, keeping a straight face while the others snickered at poor Sasha’s embarrasment.

 

"That was a close call, Jean." Eren remarked with the hint of a smirk. "A little bit more… and that petty scuffle would have cost you your place in the Military Police."

 

"Can't say I'm happy, though... We'll never settle the score, at this rate." Jean retorted, still shaking with unvented rage. "But I can't get into a fight as long as I'm a part of this establishment."

 

Raiden sighed heavily, closing his eyes a bit leaning back in his chair. _Well...that was certainly eventful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): 
> 
> Raiden and Yuna's mother did in fact have a brother but he was never really around to get to know his sister's children. He was more of the traveling type
> 
> Just a little minor background character info ^^


	8. Battle For Trost:Strange Feelings

Hand to hand combat training day five began yet again with the bandit drill. Raiden and Yuna both had appeared to have improved drastically as days went on by, defeating opponent after opponent. Shadis made sure to jot everything down that they had done. Although you didn’t see it on the outside from him, you could see that he was in fact very, very proud of how far those two had come along in just this month. But, when it came to fighting against Annie however that was a different story for Raiden. The girl was a power house in his eyes, knocking him down in a matter of seconds each time making him scowl at her retreating form. “You...You just wait Leonhart! Damn. To think I let someone like her beat me.” He muttered, sighing as Eren helped him up.

 

“That was your mistake Rai. You should never underestimate Annie trust me it’ll only be your downfall.” The green eyed male stated, cringing as he remembered his last encounter with the blond haired girl. From the corner of his eye, when she was going to rotate with Yuna the dark haired girl was asking eagerly about that move she saw Eren do and how she could learn it.

 

“Tch,” Raiden scowled again. “She’s not so great...don’t know why Yuna’s interested in someone like her. Anyway!” An excited glint was seen in his eyes this time as he grinned widely at his friend who grinned back in return. “You ready Eren? Ha. This’ll be just like the old days, where I’d kick your ass every time we sparred.”

 

“I think your memory’s a little fuzzy Raiden: Probably hit your head too much after every time I kicked _your_ ass.”

 

The wind began to pick up just a bit, ruffling their hair as they both got in a defensive position. From all the moments they sparred together as children they pretty much knew each other’s weak points and strengths. Both had a fighting spirit that intrigued the other. But, all the friendliness in the air was gone by the time the training actually began. Eren raised his fists where as Raiden charged at him with a yell. The dark haired boy ran behind Eren, jumped on his back and pulled him in a head lock smirking in satisfaction seeing Eren struggle and squirm against him.

 

Eren was beginning to lose air and fast.

 

He needed to shake Raiden off before he passed out. Just as Eren thought he was about to lose an idea had dawned on him. Eren threw himself backwards and he hit the ground though his fall was cushioned by Raiden. A stunned gasp sounded from Raiden after he squirmed out of Eren’s hold, only to be pinned yet again by the other. One hand harshly behind his back and Eren’s knees digging into his back. “Ack! Damn it Eren what the hell have you been eating lately? Get off!”

 

“No way! And you’re one to talk you can eat like a Jean!”

 

“Hey!” Jean shouted in annoyance from some where.

 

A small crowd had gathered at this point, people were already making bets on who would win this round. But Raiden wasn’t finished by a long shot. Eren could feel Raiden’s wrist squirm out of his hand as he punched at his arms and he felt a jolt of electricity all around his body.

 

Lifting his leg up, he somehow managed to draw it towards his chest landing a kick straight at Eren’s stomach. The other boy stumbled back, snarling at Raiden who managed to free himself from his hold and from that point on they just started tackling each other. Rolling on the ground kicking, punching doing just about anything with grins on their faces. It really was just like when they were children, when they were out playing soldier pretending to do all the things they were doing now.

 

“Hey! Yeagar, Armstrong that’s enough now boys.”

 

One of the instructors came up and just like that Eren and Raiden pulled each other up on their feet, Raiden’s ears turned red as soon as he saw some cadet’s clapping and cheering for them seeming to be impressed by their training. But neither of them were really paying attention to the scolding they received for being too ‘rough’ with the other.

 

Yuna and Annie had finished at this point, the dark haired girl grinning over at her brother and Eren whom were just staring at each other.

 

_Oh those two are definitely into each other. They can deny all they want, but, I believe they know..._

 

XXX

 

Eren had a dream that same night.

 

_Him and Raiden had been out in the field’s training as usual except they were alone this time with no one else around. And this time there was a much different sensation. Both of their eyes were completely glazed over in lust and want. It was much more personal._

_Licking his lips, Eren placed them ever so slowly, hovering almost over Raiden’s neck satisfied to see his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down slowly. “Where ya going to go now, Rai?” He whispered in his ear. Raiden swallowed a heavy lump in his throat digging his nails into the ground staring wide eyed up at Eren. The other cadet’s arm traveled from Raiden’s neck down lower until he reached his stomach earning a low moan escaping from Raiden’s lips. “Do you admit defeat yet?”_

_“N-No...”_

_That same, tanned hand maneuvered past his pants and his boxers. It felt so...strange to both of them that Eren was doing something like this to someone he always thought of as more of a brother if not anything else. And Raiden wasn’t struggling or fighting against him like he probably would. Their clothes came off in a matter of seconds. Eren’s lips moving up and down on Raiden’s neck, biting and licking at each mark he had created. For some strange reason, as Eren’s hand gripped Raiden’s cock, he felt a weird sensation. The strong need, no-the strong want to **devour** his friend. And by how hard Raiden’s member was, Eren could tell he wanted it just as bad as he._

_Despite Raiden’s mewls and moans for him to slow down, Eren wouldn’t listen._

_He eventually let go of his now leaking cock, grinning in satisfaction to see how hard Raiden really was for him. Spreading his legs further, Eren lowered his mouth ever so slowly to his thigh and nipped at it earning a gasp from the boy before him. “E-Eren! Watch it.” He scolded._

_“Sorry Rai,” Eren chuckled. “You’re just so bite able I guess.”_

_“...Bite able? Really Eren?”_

_One hand sneakily moved down to Raiden’s ass by then, kneading and squeezing the flesh pleased to hear him gasp and moan beneath him. He lubed the fingers of his right hand and slid one inside. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Raiden, he wanted everything to be perfect. Raiden squirmed at how rough Eren was being, making a move to touch himself but his hand was swatted away. “Don’t even think about it, Raiden,” Eren warned teasingly. Ignoring the pleading whimper, Eren continued his menstruations just to tease and torture Raiden just a bit. He slid another finger in at this point, hitting those bundle of nerves that he knew somehow drove Raiden mad with pleasure the way he threw his head back and whimpered Eren’s name._

_“E-Eren...! Ah...T-Take it easy...That hurts a bit. J-Just wait...wai-.”_

 

“Wait!” Eren shot up in his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead as he looked around madly at his surroundings. A dream. It was...only a dream. At least his little shout didn’t wake up his bunk mates much to his relief. Reiner was still snoring like a buzzsaw with William beside him, Connie was out like a light as was Marco and Armin.

 

A little whimper escaped past his lips as he quietly tried going back to sleep, embarrassed of the fact he just had a wet dream about his own best friend.

 

_D-Damn it what’s wrong with me? I never thought that way a-about him before...Stupid hormones_

 

So for the remainder of the night, he stayed awake.

 

Just staring blankly up at the ceiling above him, feeling pretty low about himself for having such a dream. And he was also hungry. Hungry for things he wouldn’t tell anyone, not even Mikasa or Armin. Hell no to Yuna. He knew Yuna would tease and torment him endlessly for having a wet dream about her brother. Couldn’t get any worse than that though right?

 

　

　

 

 

　

　

　

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter ^^; Hopefully the others are longer though to some of you and enjoyable ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy readings! 
> 
> -Rose
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Incase I'm not on around Christmas time to say this, I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday! ^^


	9. Battle for Trost: Graduation Day

Many months had passed and the cadet’s finally graduated. Raiden had surprisingly made it just below the top ten that passed which were Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun, Bertoldt Hoover, Christa Lenz, Marco Bodt, Jean Kirstein, Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeagar, Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse. Yuna was ecstatic of course that her brother managed to get that far, but he could tell she was a little disappointed for not being able to be right there with him.

 

A lot of cadet’s were celebrating after the ceremony had ended.

 

"Yes!" Connie cheered excitedly as he clinked tankard with Sasha. "Now I'm going to be in the Military Police!"

 

“Food will never be a concern ever again!” Sasha cheered.

 

From his brooding area, Jean scoffed seeing how happy some of them looked. “Tch,” He scowled. “How could I be ranked below Eren?” He muttered, taking a long gulp of his tankard. And the fact he felt he was drifting further away from Mikasa didn’t help much either. He was hoping he would somehow end up higher up in the ranks but it seemed that was nothing more than an illusion.

 

And then there were the Armstrong siblings.

 

Next to Eren, Raiden Armstrong had to be the most aggravating person he ever met. It bugged him how Raiden always hung around him.

 

"I'm going with the Military Police, too." Marco said brightly as he raised his own tankard to take a drink. "Getting to work near the king… It's an honor!!"

 

"Are you still playing the goody-goody, Marco?"

 

“Pffft!” Marco sputtered when Jean pushed his face in the cup of cider.

 

"Tell me how you really feel. You can't wait to get into the interior, right?" Jean said with a devious smirk. "We can finally escape this shitty, suffocating front-line town!! A safe, comfortable life is waiting for us in the interior, right!?" He boasted excitedly, banging his fist on the table.

 

“I...” Marco stuttered. People around them started whispering some rather un kind things about the scene they were witnessing. "Sh-Shame on you! At least, I'm not…"

 

"Oh, sorry! My bad! I forgot you're an honor student!" Jean said carelessly. "But what would you guys do?" He shouted, challenging the haters.

 

A groan escaped Yuna’s lips as she put a hand on her hip glaring at Jean from where they were standing. “Damn he’s so obnoxious...more so when he’s drunk.”

 

“Like there’s any difference.” Raiden muttered, chugging his drink again, a tinge of red formed over Yuna’s face as she took another gulp of hers.

 

_Uh oh...she looks like aunt Lily after she had one too many drinks_

 

But Armin took over asking Yuna if she was okay which somehow resulted in the dark haired girl giggling like a mad woman, forcing the blond haired boy out onto the floor trying to get him to par take in some kind of drunken dance. His face was a bright red feeling her breasts pressed against his chest and tried gently to get her to calm down, while she spun them around in a circle.

 

Raiden sweat dropped at the scene as did Eren. “Uh...Wow,” The other male beside him muttered. “Your sister sure is different when she’s drunk.”

 

“You’re telling me. She’s going to be so embarrassed when she finds out all the things she did.”

 

There was a slight gap between him and Eren however from what Raiden noticed. Whenever he even touched Eren on the shoulder, the green eyed boy would jump and scoot away from him blushing bright red which made Raiden frown thoughtfully.

 

Eren’s been acting really odd lately...have I done something to him?

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Raiden realized that it was just him and Eren at their table at this point. William was off dancing with Bertoldt, Yuna was still with Armin with Annie startling trying to control the drunken girl, Mikasa was seen talking with Christa and Ymir. They were completely alone. A blush crept up on both their faces this time, picking at invisible dust on the sleeve of their shirt.

 

“Um...So we’re alone now I guess.” Eren murmured.

 

“Y-Yeah...I guess so.”

 

A soft, slow romantic violin tune began to play next. Many couples started out onto the dance floor, Franz and Hannah, William switching between Bertoldt and Reiner (which was a little odd but they didn’t think too much of it), Ymir and Christa which the blond haired girl had a huge blush on her pretty face and so on. Annie had successfully managed to ‘control’ Yuna much to Armin’s relief, though the blue eyed girl had a look of disdain on her face shaking her head. Why did she even bother in the first place?

 

Hell, even Mikasa was dancing with Jean much to Eren’s annoyance but he figured Jean probably pestered her so much she eventually caved in.

 

“...Would you like to dance?” Eren finally spoke up, surprising Raiden at first, but the dark haired male grinned softly and nodded in agreement.

 

“I think that sounds nice. But, you sure you’re not going to stutter and get all nervous touching me?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Eren chuckled at his teasing tone before taking Raiden’s hand in his and leading him out onto the floor. Raiden had absolutely no idea what he was doing however, so luckily he had Eren to be the one to lead him through. One hand around the waist and the other in each hand.

 

“Excuse me, but might I steal your partner for a moment Mr. Yeagar?”

 

Raiden didn’t realize whom it was at first, until his jaw dropped seeing the familiar head of blond hair and the kind, gentle blue eyes of Erwin Smith smiling down at him and Eren. The Shiganshina boys were in pure awe at first, surprised to see someone like him in a place like this but when he saw some other Survey Corps, Garrison and MP officials around he figured it was for everyone. “Oh...O-Of course Commander Smith!” Eren stuttered, giving the typical salute as he stepped away for a brief moment though watched in curiosity.

 

What did Erwin want to talk about with Raiden?

 

Erwin really was quite the dancer from what Raiden saw, it surprised him how nimble he was on his feet. “Well. Looks like you’ll become a corporal in no time huh Mr. Armstrong?” Erwin asked with a small grin, making Raiden chuckle sheepishly.

 

“I suppose I guess. I-I’m a little nervous about our first mission though...it’s in Trost right?”

 

“Yes. But, I know you’ll all do fine. Especially you, Yeagar and your sister.”

The song soon came to an end and Erwin released him, both bowing out of respect. Before Raiden could continue his dance with Raiden however, Erwin called Levi over. “Levi! I believe you owe our graduating cadet a dance!”

 

“Piss off Erwin. You know I don’t da-hey!”

 

The raven haired male was pushed over by Erwin, grumbling things that made Erwin simply chuckle as he pushed the shorter male forward. Oh Erwin was going to get it later but he tried to focused on Raiden in the mean time. The two began their, slightly awkward dance since the teenager was a few inches tall for Levi but tried to be graceful about it.

 

“....I see you’ve grown up, brat.” Levi drawled. “Haven’t seen you since 845.”

 

“And I see you’re still as short as ever.”

 

Levi snorted at that, glancing over at Eren who was still waiting patiently to dance with Raiden again. “So. You and Yeagar huh? I’m not surprised.”

 

“O-Oh. Me and Eren? But, we’re just-.”

 

“Whatever I was just saying. Ignore me.” The second song had ended. Levi gave Raiden a brief bow before the third song began. A slow, moving melody that made Eren’s heart race as soon as he touched Raiden again.

 

“So...do you and Corporal Levi know each other or something?” Eren asked in some amazement, twirling Raiden around.

 

“Kind of,” Raiden muttered. “He...Knew my parent’s.”

 

“Ah.”

 

But that wasn’t the ‘real’ story as to how they met each other but Raiden didn’t want to delve into that tonight. A smile graced over his and Eren’s faces as the green eyed boy spun him around through the crowd, both laughing and just over all having a good time together. Everyone had smiles on their faces from what the boy’s saw, both grinning back at the other.

 

　

　

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I was a little inspired to write the dancing scenes after watching/reading Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire. Wanted to throw in something less serious and a bit of fun before the action begins. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Happy Holidays! RoseEcho


	10. Battle For Trost: Are You Willing To Fight?

After five, long years the Colossal Titan reared it’s ugly head again except this time it was in the city of Trost. Just like five years ago, in the year 845, it kicked a large, gaping hole in Wall Rose and a surge of Titans swarmed into the city. It was just like in Shiganshina, how the monstrous Titan loomed over the city glowering down at the civilians before all hell broke loose. Eren had engaged in combat with it but just like five years ago it disappeared almost as soon as it appeared.

 

Once the cadet’s had fueled, they were sent off to battle in a matter of seconds.

 

Raiden didn’t like the thought of not being on Eren nor Yuna’s squads, but, she was with Annie, Bertoldt, Reiner, William and Marco. He knew she’d be fine, Yuna may not be entirely strong but she really could hold her own in a fight. She proved that to him when she sparred with Ymir again how determined she was to beat the other girl.

 

The skies had turned a dark grey and clouded by the time the cadet’s all met up with each other again only to recieve grave news from Armin. Raiden and his squad arrived just in time to see the others gathered around, but he realized many people weren’t there. Eren. Where was Eren and his squad? “Yuna!” He called, only to stare in shock when Mikasa finally showed up as well, both looking at each other after realizing they called her name at the same time but shrugged it off racing towards them.

 

Her blue eyes widened after Marco finished cleaning a cut on her forehead, standing up instantly. Raiden looked like a mess when she saw her brother again. His hair was completely caked with mud and blood, face looked paler than usual and his clothes had rips in them. “O-oh! Raiden, Mikasa you guys are alive! Thank Maria...” She tried to stand but ended up hissing in pain in which Marco made her sit down, scolding her for getting up to fast.

 

“Jesus what happened to you?” Raiden asked worriedly, kneeling before her.

 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

 

“I think I finally understand the situation,” Mikasa began. “And I apologize for bothering you, but have you seen Eren’s squad?”

 

“Yeah. We couldn’t find them anywhere.” Raiden added.

 

Yuna blinked, biting her lower lip as William rubbed the back of his neck. “Well...We haven’t seen them. But, Armin’s right over there.” He said, pointing his index finger towards the blond haired teen.

 

Almost instantly, the Armstrong siblings watched as Mikasa raced towards him asking if he’d seen Eren at all.

 

But....

 

Something was wrong.

 

Very wrong.

 

Raiden didn’t understand why, but, all of a sudden his chest started to feel very odd. It hurt. Hurt like hell...as if someone had taken a stake and stabbed it right through his heart. He wondered if Yuna felt the same way and was about to ask, when his blood ran cold at what Armin was saying out loud. With eyes glistening of tears, the blue eyed male tried to look anywhere else except at Mikasa. The pain in Raiden’s chest grew at each name Armin had spoke of Eren’s squad. “....Mina Carolina...Thomas Wagner...Mylius...Nak...and Eren Yeagar. All of them had fulfilled their duty and died heroic deaths in battle!”

 

It was as if the world had stopped.

 

Everyone’s hearts had sunk at his grave words.

 

Dead. Eren...was dead?

 

Raiden gritted his teeth, clutching his chest while Yuna covered her mouth with a horrified gasp. “No....No please.” Her and Sasha both uttered. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

 

Even Jean was astounded at the news they had just been given.

 

It was dead silent until he finally spoke, carefully standing up on his feet. “W-Wait,” He slowly breathed out, trying to stop the damn pain in his chest. “If...If we refuel we can get to HQ...right?”

 

“Rai...are you alright?” Yuna asked with concern, but he ignored his sister and asked Marco again.

 

“Um. Y-Yeah, I think so.” Marco replied.

 

Raiden nodded before he went over to Mikasa. Yuna blinked in complete shock, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. What was going on? Just what were those two planning? “Good. Then, Raiden and I will lead the front...because we’re strong.” She added. Everyone stared at her in awe, as she raised her blade up while Raiden stood on her left. Fist clenched at his side with a fire burning in his eyes. “Stronger than all of you. Extremely strong, We can kill all those Titans just on our own, even if it’s just the two of us ourselves. As of now, all I’m seeing is nothing but spineless worms. How pathetic, you can sit here and piss yourselves but we’re going to kill any Titan that crosses our path.”

 

“Whoa are you guys out of your mind?!” Raiden heard one female cadet shout.

 

“Yeah there’s no way you can take them all on yourselves!” Another shouted.

 

Silence filled them for a moment before Raiden spoke, he was surprised himself at the low, adult lifeless that could be heard from his voice. “If not then, we die. Simple really...but we have to at least try. Like Mikasa stated, sit here and cower all you want...but we’re going to stop them.” And that was that. Before any of the other cadet’s could stop them, Raiden and Mikasa jumped from the rooftop and flew through the air with their gear.

 

Yuna bit her lower lip so hard that blood dripped down to her chin, gritting her teeth together. If Raiden and Mikasa could do it, then, maybe, just maybe they all could as well. Before she could say anything however Jean said it all for her. “Unless you want to be a coward then stay out of my way!” She heard him shout the rest before taking off in the air.

 

Everyone else, inspired by Mikasa’s speech quickly followed suit. “I’m surprised to hear that from a guy like him.” Yuna heard Reiner grumble before they took off as well.

 

_Damn it Rai! You and Mikasa better know what you’re doing, if Eren is alive out there he’ll murder me if anything happened to you two_

 

Raiden sliced at each Titan that crossed their path with ease. Ah how satisfying it was for him to hear them actually screaming in pain, now those bastards knew what it felt like. To feel pain for once and suffering. Such a joyful feeling it was for him.

 

“Raiden look out! There’s a deviant heading right for you!”

 

“Huh?”

 

He looked up from below to see Jean still above him, a frightened look in his golden eyes as he made an attempt to zip down and grab Raiden out of harm’s way but it was too late. Before either could react, a large, seventeen meter class Titan appeared. With it’s strong arm, it grabbed Raiden with ease by his cable wires and with just one swing, tossed him effortlessly down the alley way. The last thing Raiden heard was Jean shouting down at him, asking if he was alright before his vision turned black.

 

XXX

 

Some hours later, Raiden groggily opened his eyes. Every part of his body hurt like hell. Old wounds had been reopened as blood dripped down his arms and legs. It took some while before his vision finally adjusted and he found himself in an alley having landed on top of a closed dumpster. _Ugh...what the fuck happened to me? My body...hurts. Pain. So much pain...a-and Mikasa. Where’s Mikasa? Damn....I better find her. Eren will kill me if anything happened to her._ He was so disoriented at the moment that the blue eyed male completely forgot Eren wasn’t around anymore. The realization just came to him when he heard loud, thundering footsteps heading his way. _Oh...that’s right. He’s dead. Devoured by those bastards....I really, really hate them..._ From a distance, he could hear the frightened screams and cries of their fellow comrades and friends. Dying right before their eyes. It didn’t take a genius to figure that one out.

 

_Yuna. Where’s Yuna? Please...Please to any God out there, don’t let anything happen to my sister. She’s-she’s the only family I have left. If she’s gone, then...what will I do?_

 

Tears prickled in the corner of his eyes, body completely limp as he sunk to his knees. Blades clattered on the ground with a ‘clink’ as a fat Titan made it’s way towards him. There was no Levi to save him this time and he had no idea where the hell Mikasa even was. He was alone. Completely alone.

 

What was it she would used to say though? And his mother said the same thing.

 

_**This world...is merciless. But, also very beautiful.** _

 

The voices of Mikasa and his deceased mother sort of merged together as the Titan approached him, a sickening smile on it’s equally sickening face. He wasn’t scared though. Raiden was completely calm and relaxed actually as a small grin of his own crossed over his face. If this was his time to die, then so be it. At least he could be in peace then. To see his parent’s and other friends that had fallen...and him.

 

_Eren!_

 

Blue eyes suddenly snapped open the minute the Titan’s hand almost enclosed itself around his body. Jumping out of the way, slicing it’s arm off, Raiden panted heavily as he snarled up at the Titan before him.

 

_Wait a minute. What the hell was I thinking? I...I can’t die here! It’s not my time. I still have to fight...for humanity. For my friends! I’m not going to die damn it!_

 

However...something happened.

 

Another Titan appeared and just as Raiden was about to strike that one...it punched the other Titan away from him!

 

The young man’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as the long, brown haired Titan let out a loud, ear piercing battle cry as he watched it stomp down hard on the Titan’s already dead body. But, when his attention turned to Raiden the dark haired male made an attempt to run the hell out of there only to have the thing kneel down before him. This Titan really was different then the others. For one, he had long, pointed ears that reminded him of an Elf’s, rows and rows of teeth and the brightest glowing green eyes he had ever seen. He had to admit, the thing looked cute in a way actually. “Y-You...You saved me?” He stuttered.

 

The Titan nodded, almost purring at the sound of Raiden’s voice like that of a cat. Now that was really, really odd.

 

Mistaking the Titan for wanting to eat him, Raiden panicked as it’s Titan mouth opened only to rub it’s tongue along his cheek almost lovingly in a way like how a human would caress his face. A shudder ran up the other male’s spine, startled greatly at his actions not at all understanding.

 

“Raiden!”

 

The Titan finally stopped stroking his cheek with his tongue, the minute they heard Mikasa’s voice and watched as the Asian girl ran towards him.

 

“Mikasa! Mikasa you’re alive!” Raiden exclaimed.

 

Before the two could celebrate their reunion, another Titan appeared making a move to attack the Titan before them but he was much to quick. Knocking the other Titan to the ground, stomping on it with rage. “I see you’ve encountered him to...it’s amazing isn’t it? A Titan, going after another Titan.” Mikasa said softly, helping Raiden on his feet.

 

“Yeah you’re telling me.” He muttered, as the two silently watched in fascination and shock.

 

Seeing as the long haired Titan seemed to be doing quite well on his own, with what little gas he had left Raiden used it to get them the hell out of there only to reunite with Armin and Connie later on. When Raiden asked how Yuna was doing, Connie quickly explained that she was doing just fine. The last time they saw her, she was just inches away from HQ with her squad right behind her. Raiden knew she’d be alright, just after what happened to his other comrades he couldn’t help but think the same of his sister. Almost instantly, the long haired Titan appeared yet again much to the quartet’s shock. “It...finished the other Titan off?” Connie asked. “W-We should get the hell out of here, before he decides to turn on us next!”

 

“No,” Armin exclaimed. “I don’t think he has an interest in humans...it seems to be other Titans.”

 

“It seemed like it had the idea of how to perform hand to hand combat.” Mikasa said. Raiden was still slightly shaken as he watched the creature let out another battle cry.

 

_That howl...that howl of rage. What I was looking at...it was the reification of humankind’s anger_

 

　

　

 

 

　

　

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Just realized I put for eye color Raiden and Yuna had brown eyes not blue *facepalm* a mistake I guess I purposely stuck with? ^^; Orz.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy holidays!-RoseEcho


	11. Battle For Trost: Stand Your Ground

Some hours later, Mikasa and Raiden both had fueled up thanks to Armin and they were good to go getting back to HQ it seemed. Before they left however, Raiden and Armin both looked back at the raging ‘abnormal’ Titan behind them. He had just killed yet another Titan and both males seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. Skidding to a halt, yanking his hand out of Mikasa’s firm grip Armin began trying to reason with them of his plan thinking the same thing as Raiden. “Look,” Armin began. “I know it sounds crazy...but Raiden and I were thinking. Couldn’t we use that Titan?”

 

The duo looked at them as if they had grown two heads.

 

Yes, perhaps it was an outrageous thought but if it worked then what the hell right? Just like Armin, Raiden was thinking the same thing. If things turned out well then they really could have a Titan on their side for a change since he seems to be only interested in killing other Titan’s. “You mean...that Titan?” Connie asked. “Are you guys out of your mind?!”

 

Raiden couldn’t help but flinch at his tone, glancing over at their blond haired friend before nodding. “Look. I know it sounds really far-fetched here but, I believe this could work. From what we witnessed he only seems to be killing other Titans and has no interest in human’s what so ever...he...he even saved my life in that alley I was in. He looked and acted as if he were-.”

 

“Human?” Connie finished, a dumbfounded look on his face.

 

“Yes. Human.”

 

“And think about it. If we succeed then everyone will be saved!” Armin exclaimed with excitement. A grin spreading across Raiden’s face as well. Maybe, just maybe this could be humanity’s first real victory in a hundred years. Oh one could only hope.

 

“Make up your mind...” Mikasa said to the other male before her, Raiden and Armin took off with Connie eventually running off after them. He was still greatly unsure about the whole thing, but, maybe they were right.

 

XXX

 

Meanwhile.

 

Yuna, Bertoldt, Reiner, Annie, William, Marco, Jean and many other cadet’s behind them burst through the windows of the Survey Corps building. Shards of glass shattered everywhere in which Yuna shielded her eyes resulting in cuts forming across her arms and legs. Her chest heaved up and down with sweat rolling down her face, sighing with relief. They made it.

 

They really, really made it!

 

“How...How many of us, made it back?” She said in between breaths, thanking William for helping her stand up brushing the glass off her legs.

 

Jean was looking around to see if there was anyone else left, but, the only thing they found were the dead bodies of cadet’s who just couldn’t handle the pressure and two others cowering under a desk. Anger took over him as he shouted angrily at the two surviving cadet’s as they tried to explain their reasons, lucky for them Marco held him back to keep from smacking some sense into them. But, Yuna didn’t blame them. Not in the slightest. How could she? It was a terrible thing for anyone to go through.

 

After Jean seemed to relax himself, a thoughtful frown crossed over the dark haired girl’s face. “Raiden....Mikasa...Armin...Where the hell are you guys?” She muttered.

 

Due to all the people gathered in the room however, it draw attention to more Titans in the area resulting in a mass panic from the surviving cadet’s. “W-Wait...Wait a second! Don’t run away, come on guys we have to stand and fight damn it!” Yuna tried but she only ended up pushed to the side growling in frustration. Oh if her parent’s saw them acting like this she wondered how they’d react...or were they this frightened as well when they were cadet’s themselves? Looking to her right, she tried snapping Jean out of it but he was frozen stiff.

 

No...This can’t be reality! T-This can’t be normal...It can’t...!

 

But, before the two Titans could do anything another Titan showed up. With wide eyes, Jean and Yuna watched as the long, brown haired green eyed Titan actually punched the other two Titan’s away from everyone. And, right after, Mikasa, Raiden, Armin and Connie burst into the building making Yuna gasp in shock. “You guys! You’re alright!” She immediately ran over and practically tackled them in a group hug though she pulled away seeing her brother wince in pain but was happy to see him smile at her.

 

“Not so hard Yuna. My body hurts like hell. Oh! Hey Jean, long time no see guys.” He said with a small, sheepish laugh.

 

“‘Long time no see’? That’s all you have to say!” Yuna shrieked. “We were worried sick about you all. I-I thought...I thought you...never mind what I thought. What the hell’s up with that long haired Titan?”

 

“We’ll explain everything soon,” Armin said gathering the fuel tanks up. “But for now let’s refuel alright?”

 

XXX

 

They all managed to refuel by now and Raiden even got himself some new blades to use; now, the cadet’s had all gathered in another roof over looking the strange, green eyed Titan beating the crap out of the other ones in the area. Yuna couldn’t believe what she was actually seeing. A Titan? Killing another Titan? Who would’ve thought such a thing was possible? “I think we should help him.” Raiden said softly, looking over at Jean and his sister. “I know it sounds crazy, but, I think he could really be of some use for us.”

 

Many seemed to be for the idea, but there were others who were hesitant over it. Bertoldt and William were the ones that were unsure and nervous over but then again they seemed like that over most things. Before anyone could really actually speak up about the situation with the deviant titan another deviant had appeared and Armin had recognized it. “That’s the same Titan that ate Thomas...”

 

With other Titans coming after him, Raiden watched in horror as the long haired Titan slumped to the ground with both his arms eaten right off his body. There was no more light in those bright, green eyes...eyes that seemed all too familiar to him. Most of the trainees had started to walk away with only handful staying to watch the titan dissolve just like the rest of them. Armin, Mikasa and the Armstrong siblings held in a breath as a certain someone emerged from the Titan’s neck. Mikasa and Raiden were the first to jumped down, followed by Armin running towards

Eren.

 

Eren...was alive! He was the Titan that had saved him, Mikasa and dozens of other people if not more. His blue eyes glistened as he placed an ear right on Eren’s heart, relaxed to hear a heart beat looking up at his other two friends and sister. “He’s...He’s alive,” He choked out, wrapping his arms around Eren pulling him in a tight embrace. “Mikasa...Armin... he’s...Alive!”

 

XXX

 

Eren really hadn’t expected this. To be greeted by cannon fire and Mikasa, with her blades drawn standing protectively in front of him with Armin, Yuna and Raiden in front of him, Raiden holding onto him protectively as Commander Woeryman ordered the cannons to be rolled in. What the hell was going on? Why were they treating him as if he was a threat to humanity?

 

“Please commander! I’ve known Eren ever since we were children, he’s not the monster you all think he is! I know him. He can help save humanity!” Yuna tried reasoning but it didn’t appear to be working at all.

 

“Oh pipe down you freak! We’ve been given direct orders to exterminate this...this abomination!”

 

Somewhere from another rooftop, Bertoldt, Reiner, William, Jean and Annie were watching the little ‘show’ from a distance. Neither of them could really believe what they were seeing to be honest. “This...This isn’t right.” William spoke, clenching his fists at his sides. Eren was a good person he knew it, so why were they treating him like a monster? He wanted to do something...anything. “Should we go down and help them?”

 

“No. Let’s just wait and see...I’m sure they can handle it.” Annie exclaimed, her eyes fixated on Yuna who still tried to reason with the stubborn fool of a commander.

 

"Oi, kid! Are you a human or titan?"

 

“I just told you, you dumb ass! He’s a human!”

 

"I want to hear him say it. Human or titan?!"

 

“I-I’m human!” Eren shouted, eyes wide.

 

"Sir. We should dispose of the monster now while he's in his human form." A soldier spoke into the captains ear.

 

“Ah good thinking soldier.” Woeryman whispered back.

 

“Wait! Wait he just told you he’s human though.”

 

Yuna was in complete shock and awe as the cannon missiles fired directly at them. Instantly, she ran back to her brother and friends ordering them to hit the decks and protect themselves somehow. Raiden gritted his teeth, clutching Eren as tight as he could feeling Yuna and Armin hanging onto him as well. But nothing happened. Absolutely no pain came at all. Smoke was all they could see as a large, skeletal like Titan protected them after Eren bit down on his hand. After much time debating, although Raiden still didn’t like it, Armin was to try and reason with the commander. Armin's attempts to persuade Woerman didn't go particularly well and the captain raised his hand to fire a second shot. Luckily, he was stopped by none other than Commander Pixis.

 

"Now, now, Captain. I'd like to hear more of their side of the story. Kids, come with me.”

 

XXX

 

It had always been a dream of Raiden and Eren’s to walk side by side beside Commander Dot Pixis, the best of the Garrison they had ever seen but never did they think it would actually happen, discussing a plan of how to seal up Wall Rose. Apparently, all Eren had to do was lift that monster of a boulder up and plug the hole preventing more Titans from getting in. Sure it sounded simple enough, but they couldn’t help but have doubts about it. Pixis then offered them each a sip from his flask, but after either took a sip from it they nearly gagged at the taste though tried being respectful about it.

 

“W-What the hell was that?” Raiden hissed quietly in a disgusted tone to Eren. “It tasted like horse urine.”

 

“Yeah-wait a minute. How would you know what horse piss tastes like?”

 

“....Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

 

Oh Pixis just had to chuckle at the little conversation of theirs in the background, his kind golden eyes glancing over at them sensing they weren’t entirely confident about the plan. “Now what’s on your mind boys? You don’t have any doubts about the plan do you?”

 

A blush of embarrassment crossed over Raiden’s cheeks. He didn’t want to disrespect the commander in anyway, so he looked over at Eren. 

“Um...Well. I-It’s just...Eren and I were both concerned of him losing control or something.”

“Yeah. What if I accidentally go after a human?”

 

“You have nothing to worry about Yeagar. You have a good man by your side after all to keep you in check, am I right?”

 

Both of their faces turned bright red, looking at one another for a brief moment before looking away from each other quickly. Ever since that little dance they shared at the party and that rather...sexual dream of Eren’s, Eren was still utterly confused about how he really felt towards Raiden. Was it purely just sexual attraction? Or was it actual, romantic feelings they harbored for each other?

 

“Well! Time to fight boys. Are you ready?”

 

“Y-Yes sir!”

 

With that, the small elite squad that was chosen to protect Eren at all costs jumped into battle after Pixis told the crowd of cadet’s below of the situation. Before he left however, Raiden did grab onto Eren’s hand before he jumped from the wall smiling softly at him. “Wait. Let’s go. Together.”

 

Eren and Mikasa glanced over at him, but a grin spread across his face and nodded his head. “You guys will stay with me?”

 

“Always.” Both said in unison.

 

And before he knew it, Eren was flying in front with the rest of the squad, Raiden and Mikasa behind him. The last thing he wanted to do was actually hurt someone when he transformed. The mere thought of it worried him greatly. But, taking a deep breath, he bit down on his hand and in re place of Eren was a Titan.

 

The mission to re claim Trost would be a success.

 

XXX

 

Raiden was in one of the decoy squads trying to lure the Titans away from Eren. Running around in the streets, trying to distract them from getting near the boulder or Eren himself. Although his group was a fairly small unit they were full of skillful soldiers determined to risk their all even at the cost of their own lives. By the time he caught up with Armin however, Eren was slumped against the boulder as if his energy had been drained. He listened to their blond haired friend trying to encourage him, to get him up and moving but nothing was working. Sighing in frustration, motioning Armin to move over a bit, Raiden cut a little in Eren’s neck shouting at him.

 

“Eren Yeagar get your fucking ass up and moving! Come on, we’ve got a city to save!”

 

Pain erupted all throughout Eren’s body however as he felt the blade digging into his neck, nearly bucking Raiden and Armin off but they kept hanging on for as long as they could. Raiden could hear his sister from nearby, calling out for her squad killing any Titan that crossed their path. The others were gaining...getting closer and closer.

 

Shit. If Eren doesn’t wake up soon...

 

“....Eren Yeagar. Get up damn it!” The dark haired male shouted again, resting his forehead against his warm flesh, pleading blue eyes gazing into bright green ones. “Please...Eren. Get up. We need you.” He choked out.

 

XXX

 

Eren felt like he was being crushed, the weight of the boulder was a lot even for his titan body. None the less Eren continued to carry on and get the boulder to the entrance.The thought of helping humanity gain its first victory kept him going along and seeing Raiden’s begging, pleading blue eyes was enough to get him moving. Mikasa, Armin, and countless others ran along the ground as bait to protect Eren from other titans. As he walked almost to the breach, a titan had gotten in Erens way.

 

Mikasa and Yuna slashed Titan after Titan along with an unlikely combination of Jean and Raiden...now that was something he thought he’d never see. Jean was sitting atop of Raiden’s shoulders slicing at one Titan and a miniature one heading their way and they carried on like that before switching over every so often.With a final roar Eren threw down the boulder in front of the hole and his body collapsed now that the pressure was finally gone. Even Rico, who’s heart seemed to be made out of stone showed up to lend some assistance in cutting Eren out.

 

More Titans came along but just when it seemed like things were the end...

 

Erens thoughts were slowing as he struggled to stay awake. The light was very bright but he could make out the logo on the cloak of the person who had save them.

 

The wings of freedom...

 

Eren may have been out cold but everyone else was wide awake as they saw Corporal Levi in person. He stood atop the two titans he had slayed and was looking down upon Armin and the unconscious Eren with Rico by his side as well.

 

"Hey brats, What's going on here?"

 

“N-No way...Captain Levi?”

 

　

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes: I've thrown it yet another Harry Potter reference from Deathly Hallows *my most favorite of the series* I couldn't resist X'3 But anywho: 
> 
> I think I'm getting the hang of writing fics in the canon setting, maybe you'll see some canon era stuff from me who knows? *With some alternate stuff thrown in of course since I love putting OC's in ^^;* 
> 
> 'Till next chapter~
> 
> ~RoseEcho


	12. Eren's Trial And A Kiss

Green eyes flashed open with startled surprise as Eren looked around at his surroundings. Where was he? And how did he get here...wherever the hell here was that is. And where were Mikasa, Armin, Raiden and Yuna? The last thing he remembered was Raiden pressing his forehead against his, begging, pleading him to stop the other Titans from purging into the city of Trost. The room he was in had practically nothing in it, just a bed and nightstand beside it. Chains were wrapped securely around his wrists and ankles making him even more nervous as to what was going on.

 

"Looks like the little brat finally woke up." When his vision fully adjusted, Eren could see a shorter male with dark raven black hair whom he recognized instantly as Levi and the blond haired male beside him as Erwin, the two who shared a dance with Raiden back when they had just graduated.

 

"I'm Irvin Smith commander of the Scouting Legion. This is Corporal Levi. I assume you already have an idea as to why you're here." Irvin reminded him of Armin in some ways, due to the fact he seemed more like a thinker and quiet for the most part. He then held up a key in front of him. "This key is yours correct? It opens the door to the basement of your house and that's where all the answers are." A sarcastic grumble could be heard from Levi, making Irvin narrow his eyes at him in a warning manner. "We've discussed this Levi, the boy has no reason to lie to us." He then quickly apologized for Levi’s questioning behavior. "Like it or not Jaeger the titans have an influence over humanity. We believe the Armored and Colossal Titans follow the same principles as you do. Eren Yeagar you are currently the key to our salvation. All we ask is what do you want to do?"

 

So many thoughts swirled around in his mind. This was all a huge weight for him to carry after all, he was only a young teenager and still hadn’t come to terms that he was the one thing in the world he hated most. Of course he wanted to help save humanity and if his Titan abilities could do that he’d volunteer in a heart beat. But, there were doubts as well. What if he lost control again? It broke his heart when he remembered almost hurting Mikasa and even the Armstrong siblings at one point, during the Trost battle. Who’s to say he won’t do it again? “I...” Thomas Wagner, his mother and all their other fallen comrades were heavy upon his mind and heart. Armin always wanted to see the outside world, Raiden as well...he remembered them all as children, reading those books Armin knew were forbidden to carry around but did so anyway. They all shared that dream of seeing that ocean thing one day.

 

"Hey we don't have all day, now tell us...what is it you want to do?"

 

His fists clenched at Levi’s tone finally seeming to have made up his mind.

 

"I want to join the scouting legion and kill all the titans."

 

 _Ah. I think I understand now why Raiden and Yuna hang around this kid all the time_ Levi thought. "I don't trust you but I'll vouch for you. That should keep the higher ups happy, after all I'm the only one who can kill you if you rampage. You can now consider yourself a member of the scouting legion."

 

XXX

 

Raiden just didn’t feel up to eating for some reason. All he did was stare at his stew that was beginning to grow colder and colder by the second as he stared thoughtfully into it. Yuna and Sasha were stuffing there faces, Sasha even asked if she could have some of Raiden’s food which he allowed her to take. Even after all they’d been through, it amazed him sometimes how Yuna could possibly eat after all that. He then glanced around at the others, spotting William with his hands clasped underneath his chin, eyes dull with so much sadness and remorse for their fallen comrades. While they were cleaning up around the city, him and Jean were greeted to the horrifying, grotesque site of Marco Bodt’s half eaten, decomposing corpse. Everything just seemed so unreal...like it was a nightmare they couldn’t wake up from. He hadn’t interacted with Marco a whole lot albeit, but, he seemed like a really good guy and he did help Yuna out a lot after all.

 

At that moment, some members of the military police burst into the room calling for Armin, Mikasa and Raiden’s names. The trio looked around in complete confusion at each other but not wanting to obey, they silently followed off after making Yuna frown with concern. “....You want to go after them don’t you?” The shorter girl nearly jumped out of her skin when Sasha spoke up, swallowing the last of her food.

“Well I would yeah. But, you know I’m not the ‘stealthiest’ person around. I’d get caught in a matter of seconds.” She said, heaving a sigh as she slumped against the table pressing her forehead on it. “I hope they’ll be alright. I swear, they better not harass Raiden too much...I’ll kick their asses.” She said with a light growl making Sasha stare nervously at her. It kind of creeped her out how one minute Yuna could be all calm and funny when she could get real serious and scary the next.

 

XXX

 

Armin, Mikasa and Raiden were brought in to the court room by Rico standing on the side of the Survey Corps. Raiden’s eyes widened as he saw Eren chained up to a pole in the middle of the large room, shaking his head in disbelief. _Unbelievable...They’re-they’re treating him as if he’s some kind of dangerous animal._

"Let us begin, shall we?" Generalissimo Zacklay shuffled into his seat. "You're Eren Jeager, correct? And you're a soldier sworn to sacrifice your life for the cause if need be…is that right?"

 

"Yes sir," Eren spoke clearly.

 

"The usual law practices are inapplicable to you, as your case is special. The military council is now in order and the sole right to pass judgment on you rests with me." He shuffled a stack of papers. "I shall decide your life and death, here and now. Objections?"

 

"None, sir!"

 

"It's good to have your understanding. Your case is unprecedented; it stirred a clamor inside these walls and brought forth two clashing viewpoints. There are people who call you a demon that will be our undoing…other people consider you our savior, our guide to hope. As expected, it proved impossible to keep your existence completely under wraps from the general populace, after all.

 

When an official announcement about your existence is issued, it will signify emergence of a possible new threat other than titans. We're here to decide which military division you will be entrusted to. Ways of further dealings with you will be determined depending on that. The Military Police, or the Scouting Legion…Let's hear what the Military Police have to say first."

 

All heads turned to the Chief of the Military Police, Nile Dok, making Raiden scowl at him. He remembered when they were children, him and Yuna would hear their father complain about this particular MP official. Never could stand the guy at all.

 

"We think that swift disposal is in order once the thorough research of Eren's body is concluded. This was the conclusion I have arrived to after carefully considering the scale of damage that would be inflicted upon society. In this case his existence is acknowledged. The people of importance regard him as a thread. Yet, in this situation, those people, including the royalty, still stick to their non-interference policy in regards to the matters that do not directly concern the innermost lands, just like they did five years ago.

 

"However, that provokes a raising discontent among the people who consider Eren a hero – primarily among the residents of Wall Rose's settlements and those who have connections to business companies. As a result, we have a situation where a civil war might break out over the territories, still left to us…I acknowledge it was his titan power that was the deciding factor in repelling the attack the other day."

 

A snort of disbelief sounded from Raiden earning a rather harsh nudge from Mikasa.

 

“Ow! What?”

 

“Be quiet and just listen.”

 

“Yes ‘mother’.”

 

"However, I also have to acknowledge that his existence is far from harmless. The simple fact of his existence has gained too much political weight. That is why, after we have gleaned as much information as we can out of him, the least we can do for him is to posthumously name him a hero of war who sacrificed his life for humanity's sake."

 

"No need for that." Pastor Nick, the head of the unnamed religion, interrupted. "He's a vermin who tricked the divine wall, bestowed upon us by Lord's wisdom, and invaded our land. He must be executed without further ado."

 

"Pastor Nick, to order, please." Zacklay called. "Next, let's hear the opinion of the Scouting Legion."

 

“Yes sir.” Irvin exclaimed, standing stiff as a bone. "The thirteenth commander of the Scouting Legion, Irvin Smith, reporting. We officially ask Eren to join us and use his titan power to help us return Wall Maria back to the human race. That is all I have to say."

 

"Hm? Are you sure?" Zacklay asked.

 

"Yes, sir. With his titan power it is possible for us to reconquer Wall Maria. I would think that the preferable option in this situation is clear enough."

 

"I see. By the way, Irvin, from where do you plan to sortie to your exploration mission this time? I believe Pixis is already finished walling up the gate of the Trost district. Correct, Pixis?"

 

The Garrison nodded “hi"Indeed. I s'ppose it can't be opened ever again."

 

"We hope to depart from the Karanese district this time." Irvin started, "And then, we will have to tentatively search our way to the Shiganshina district once again."s head.

 

One conservative from the opposing side started shouting at Irvin’s statement, arguing that they should just seal up Wall Rose and leave it be after that and started spewing nonsense about the Scouting Legion being everyone’s demise. That struck a nerve for Raiden as he gritted his teeth, trying to keep his composure in check not wanting to ruin it for Eren.

 

"Talking big, huh, you swine…where's the guarantee titans will quietly sit and wait for us to finish walling up all the gates? 'We', 'us'… by 'us' you keep chanting, you must mean my friends who risk their lives, protecting you, while your kind fattens up in safety, eh? Some people are driven to starvation because of the lack of lands, but that never even occurred to you swines, huh?"

 

"I-I just said that we'll be safe if we wall up all the gates, is all…" The man mumbled.

 

"I've had enough of this blasphemy! You vile insect! Pastor Nick shouted yet again, earning another warning glare from Zacklay.

 

"Let's get back to business at hand. Eren, I have a question for you."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"It seems there is hope for you to join the Scouting Legion. However, as a soldier that you've been up till now, do you really believe you can put that 'titan power' of yours to good use?"

 

"Y-yes, sir! I do, sir!"

 

"Oh… On the other hand, the report on the recent mission to plug the gap in the wall says this: '…following his transformation into a titan, he swung his fist three times, aiming for Mikasa Ackerman and Raiden Armstrong next.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened at the stunned faces of Raiden and Mikasa, biting his inner cheek nervously.

 

“Are Mikasa Ackerman and Raiden Armstrong present?”

 

“Yes sir, we’re both here.” Mikasa stated, taking a step forward as did Raiden who’s eyes were downcast.

 

“Ah so you’re Mikasa and Raiden...tell me, is it true Eren attacked both of you?”

 

“Y-Yes sir,” Raiden spoke, ignoring the shocked gasps and more of Pastor Nick’s outbursts. “...But may I say something?” The grey haired male nodded, allowing him to speak. “Eren has saved our lives more than once, I was in an alley fighting for my life against two or three other Titans present. Eren risked his own life to save mine, he wouldn’t purposely hurt anyone.”

 

Mikasa also added that Eren saved her as well as countless others present at the time.

 

"I wouldn't be so quick to consider them." Nile replied, pulling out a stack of paper. "These instances are described in your reports, true, but I came to the conclusion that there's a lot of bias and wishful thinking in them and not enough objectiveness, thus they lack documental value. Also, I know the reason why you're in Eren's corner. When I was looking up Eren's background, I came across a record of an incident from six years ago. It sounds unbelievable, but when these two were both only nine, they stabbed to death three adult robbers. Their deed is understandable to some degree, their motif being legitimate self-defense, but ultimately that kill raises doubts in Eren's basic human nature. The question is should we really trust him with our most talented people, our funds and the destiny of all human kind?"

 

Everyone let out more astounded gasps as Mikasa bit her lip where as Raiden looked at her in shock. He had learned of what happened from Armin, about how Eren saved Mikasa from a couple of dirty thugs trying to sell her but he didn’t know of the fact they killed two people in the process. But, his shock quickly turned to anger when they threatened to kill Mikasa claiming she was a Titan as well, hell, some even suggested the same for Raiden.

 

"No!" Eren bellowed, causing the crowd to hush. "Please, don't… I may be a monster, but Mikasa and Raiden have nothing to do with that! They have nothing to do with that at all. And you know what? All you did so far is speculate one-sidedly and take guesses convenient to you… You won't get anywhere close to the truth, if all you do is disregard how things really are." The people began to stare.

 

 _Eren, please just be quiet for once damn it!_ Raiden scolded in his mind, gritting his teeth. If Eren didn’t shut up he was afraid something horrible would happen to him and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. The courtroom was going into a panic at this rate, claiming Eren was nothing more than a demon taking the form of an innocent child to fool them all just so he could ‘kill’ them after. Somewhere during the panic though, Levi slipped from the crowds and out onto where Eren was after his own little outburst of wanting them all to believe in him. The short man had kicked Eren right in the face causing a tooth to fly right out of Erens mouth. Levi’s beatings grew more and more painful by the minute. Mikasa had a murderous look on her face, about to step in and stop everything but fortunately Armin was there to hold her and an equally furious Raiden back. “That bastard! What the hell does he think he’s doing to Eren?!”

 

“R-Raiden please calm yourself!” Armin begged. “I’m sure corporal Levi knows what he’s doing.”

 

Levi continue to kick Eren until he slumped into the ground and he smashed his foot into Eren’s head holding the boys face to the ground.

 

"I should train you like a dog instead of a man. You're pretty easy to kick while kneeling too."

 

Raiden grew even more angry at Levi. He had so much respect for him and yet here he was, watching Eren get the shit beat out of him and for what purpose? Apparently the crowd had suddenly taken to Eren side now that he was getting the shit beaten out of him.

 

"Shouldn't you stop Levi?"

 

"Why aren't you going to dissect him anyways?"

 

　

XXX

After Eren’s trial had ended, he, Raiden and the others found themselves in another room. A woman named Hanji Zoe was cleaning up the wounds on his face with a concerned Raiden beside him. “Eren, are you sure you’re really okay?”

 

“For the fifteenth time Raiden, I told you I feel fine.” Eren said. Though he couldn’t help but wince with pain as more alcohol was rubbed onto his bruised face.

 

“So you’re the son of Celia and Blake Armstrong huh?” Mike Zachirias, whom was typically quiet most of the time asked a startled Raiden. Raiden blinked at first, but nodded and told him about his sister...who was probably going crazy not knowing what happened to him. A little grin crossed Mike’s face. “I’m not surprised. You two are the splitting image of both of them it seems. I’ve worked with your father before, he was a good man...stupid at times. But, a good man none the less.”

 

“Heh. Funny, mom used to say the same thing about him.”

 

　

"Does it hurt?"

 

"A little I guess..."

 

"How does it hurt!?"

 

Hanji’s voice caught Raiden’s attention as he and Eren both stared dumbfoundedly at the rather eccentric woman before them. Her eyes were literally shining with delight it seemed being close to Eren like this, which made him a little no- a lot uncomfortable. Irvin suddenly kneeled down before them, smiling kindly offering his hand for him to take. "You have my respect Eren Yeagar. I look forward to working with you."

 

Eren did his best to remain a calm and collected expression, he didn't wanna smile like an idiot in front of his superior. Instead Eren had managed to at least contain his smile with a shocked expression as he shook the commander of the scouting legions hand. Raiden himself even grinned a little bit, though both boys jumped the minute Levi sat down beside Eren. He sat down in a way as if he was telling them he owned the couch not exactly making them feel welcomed.

 

"Do you resent me Eren?"

 

"No, Sir! I understand why you had to."

 

The shorter male then glanced over at Raiden, who he could tell wasn’t entirely pleased with the way he handled things in the court room resulting him raising an eyebrow. “Raiden, I hope you know I didn’t do that to your boyfriend just for the sake of beating the shit out of him...I had my reasons.”

 

“I understand that but even so sir....a-and I mean no disrespect when I say this, but, I felt like you were going too far.” He said softly, face turning a crimson shade at Levi’s little remark while Eren tried acting ‘cool’ about it.

 

"You took it a little to far though. Eren lost a tooth." Hanji exclaimed, pulling the tooth that was just knocked out keeping it wrapped in a napkin. Eren couldn't help but shudder a little at the sight of it and that this woman picked it up for whatever reason. Levi’s face turned into utter disgust as he scolded her for keeping someone else’s tooth liked that.

 

"This is still better than getting dissected by people like Hanji right?"

 

"I'm not like the others I wouldn't kill him! Hey Eren! Let me see the inside of your mouth!"

 

Blinking in surprise, Eren did what Hanji had requested him to do.

 

“Your tooth...it’s already grown back."

 

XXX

 

After some hours learning how Eren could regenerate, everyone decided to call it a night which left Eren and Raiden alone with each other.

 

“...Hey. Uh, Eren?”

 

“What is it Raiden?”

 

Eren’s head snapped up the minute he heard his friend’s voice, turning around to look at him raising a curious brow seeing Raiden twiddle his thumbs together. And were his cheek’s rosery then usual? “...I. I just realized I never quite thanked you properly for uh, for saving me back there...” Eren was about to protest, telling Raiden he didn’t have to do anything but was startled when the dark haired boy before him latched his arms around him, pulling him in a tight, awkward hug followed by a quick kiss on his lips. It was quick, but sweet all the same and conveyed many things to each other. Eren didn’t know how he should react at first, but, he gradually kissed Raiden back just a little bit more.

 

“Yoohoo! Don’t mind me, just realized I forgot some of my notes heh heh.”

 

The two males literally jumped away from each other the minute Hanji came back in, a sheepish grin on her face where as Eren was actually a little disappointed that the kiss didn’t last as long as he hoped.

 


	13. Female Titan: Paths Formed

It was finally time. The moment of truth.  Now, here he was. Standing alongside his friends and his sister, people he had grown to like and feel like a family, remembering that if Marco had been still alive he’d be right alongside them.

Before however, the night before certainly wasn’t easy. Raiden’s dreams were plagued with horrid nightmares, of his deceased comrades and friends. Thomas hanging from the mouth of a Titan, Mina’s arms ripped from her body and Marco...

Marco’s body completely torn in half, face decomposing and an awful, fowl stench reeked the air. Sometimes, in his dreams, Marco would even speak to him. Asking over and over again why Raiden wasn’t their to save him...again and again and again until he’d wake up, only to vomit on the side of his bed. Reiner, Bertoldt or William would be the first ones to hear him, even offering to sleep in their bed for the night until he felt better.

In the girl’s bunks it seemed Yuna and some of the other female cadet’s weren’t doing any better than him. She had night terrors as a young child, but these were nothing compared to the things she used to dream about. Mikasa would hear her sniffling or crying softly, crawling in Yuna’s bed and hugging her while she slept in a motherly-protective manner that seemed to help calm the other girl down.

Commander Irvin Smith was explaining the next Survey Corps expedition.

Commander Irvin announced, "Any trainees who join will participate in our excursion beyond the walls, in a month. We expect thirty percent won't return. In four years, most will be dead. But those who survive will become superior soldiers with a high survival rate. Knowing these discouraging facts, any still willing to risk their lives, remain here. Ask yourself: are you will to offer your beating heart for humanity?"

Raiden could hear Yuna swallow a nervous lump in her throat, knowing Irvin left the other question hung purposely in the air.

"Anyone who wishes to join another branch is dismissed."

Body after body flooded past the shocked Armstrong siblings. The crowd was slowly starting to thin out minute by minute. From up ahead, Raiden could see Irvin staring straight down at him and Yuna. A thoughtful expression on his face knowing all too well the path they’d join. But Yuna seemed conflicted. After all the hell she’d seen at Trost, now she wasn’t so sure...

_Damn it. Do-do I really want to put myself through all that again? I’m not sure if I can handle it...I-I’m not as strong as Eren or Raiden...maybe I should just-._

The girl stopped her thoughts however, seeing the ghostly images of Marco and her parents standing in the crowd, looking at her with smiles on their faces. Her blue eyes widened in shock, looking over at her brother or anyone else wondering if they could see what she was seeing. All three were bearing the Wings of Freedom symbol on their jackets and green Survey Corps cloak wrapped around their bodies.

They were what calmed her nerves. Knowing full well that they too would risk their lives to protect everyone else’s.

Pursing her lips, with her fists clenched she had made her decision.

When the crowd finally left only a few of them remained scattered about. A little grin of approval crossed Irvin’s face as the commander noticed Raiden and Yuna in the crowd as well, even William seemed to have made his decision standing proudly beside Bertoldt and Reiner.

"Can you die if you're ordered to?" He lowered his voice slightly, the torches around the area casting an eerie glow on his face as he said that.

Jean cut through the intense silence in an unnerved voice, saying, "We don't want to die!"

The commander's gaze fell on Jean's fierce face.

"I see… I like the looks on your faces. Then I welcome everyone here to the Survey Corps! This is a true salute! Offer up your hearts!"

“SIR!” Everyone shouted, their fists thumping against their hearts as Irvin had done. And with that, the official initiation ceremony had ended.

XXX

Raiden laid awake in bed that night. Hands folded behind his head, just staring blankly up at the ceiling silently listening to his bunk mates snoring softly. There were so many thoughts swirling around in his head, one of them being if he really made the right decision. Of course he wanted to join the Survey Corps. That was without a doubt. Yet, there was also that other part of him. Was it really going to be worth it in the end?

“You can’t sleep either huh?”

Startled, the dark haired boy shot up in bed only to turn and find Jean leaning against the wall. One leg propped up with his hand over his knee, the other leg hanging lazily over the bed. “Oh. Um...No. No I guess not,” He sighed heavily, turning so he could face him properly. “I’ve got a lot on my mind tonight is all.”

“You’re not the only one,” Jean murmured. “Look. Raiden?”

“Hm?”

The grey haired teen rubbed the back of his neck, face turning a light shade of red due to embarrassment of what he was about to say unsure how to say it exactly. He had been a pretty big jerk to everyone in the beginning: Constantly picking fights with Eren, teasing Raiden or his sister here and there, for some reason he just felt he should let everything out now. “I’m sorry...alright?”

It was a quiet apology but Raiden heard it clear as day.

He didn’t even have to ask what Jean was apologizing for, as a small, faint smile crept over his face. “It’s alright, Jean. No need to say it.”

The two ended up chatting quietly for the most part. Talking about what they’d do after all this was over, as if they had been good friends for ages.

It really was strange how the universe worked sometimes.

 

 


	14. Female Titan: Enter The Danger Zone

The time to go beyond the walls was fast approaching. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and the Armstrong siblings met up with Jean and the others in the storage room preparing for the morning. Connie tapped his gas tank a couple of times, making sure he had enough gas before asking Yuna if she needed any. “No I think I’m all set. How about you Rai?” She asked, dark bangs falling in front of her blue eyes as she wiped them away.

 

He simply gave her a nod and a thumbs up. “I’m all set to go.”

 

"Well, is that the last of em?" Jean asked the petite blonde crouching next to the tank supply. He secured the last two on Mikasa's gear.

 

"Yes, we're done and ready."

 

"Good, now we can get on with this." Jean walked around Eren and stopped abruptly. His brown eyes scanned Eren's face. "This mission is supposed to be for you, we were told to protect you at all costs"

 

Raiden flinched a little when the other boy glanced in his direction, already having a feeling what he was going to ask scooting closer to his friend.

 

"Eren, is it true you attacked Mikasa and Raiden when you sealed the hole in wall rose?" He asked bitterly. Mikasa growled.

 

“Hey Jean it’s alright,” Raiden began softly, as Mikasa covered the scar on her cheek rather quickly. “Eren just-he couldn’t control it properly but now I’m sure he’ll do just fine. Besides, we only dealt with minor scrapes and scratches.”

 

“They weren’t just scrapes and scratches Raiden!” Jean barked. “Those cuts looked really deep on you guys. if Eren decides to turn titan and attack us, what then?!" He turned to Eren. "I want to know, what are we fighting for? We're paying with our lives to protect you, so I want to know, what the hell are we fighting for!?"

 

Mikasa stepped in. "We're fighting because those are our orders- Mikasa, Not everyone here is like you, we don't want to die for Eren without a cause." Jean cut her off. She looked down with a bitter look on her face. Eren looked around, unsure of what to say.

 

“Yeah. That’s right...I heard I did attack Mikasa and Raiden.” Eren finally spoke up, feeling some comfort when Raiden squeezed his hand reassuringly.

 

Jean scoffed. "You don't even know what you're doing in your titan state, I want to fight, but you need to give us something worth fighting for, Eren, how much can you give us back, how much can we trust you?" Jean was holding Eren by the front of his shirt now, his face inches away from Eren's. Mikasa looked ready to pounce on Jean any minute at this point and Yuna was the same.

 

“Jean that’s enough!” The other girl snapped. “Of course we can trust Eren, we’ve known him longer than you he wouldn’t harm anyone! Well not unless he feels threatened...”

 

“Not helping Yuna.” Eren gritted his teeth making her chuckle sheepishly. "I don't know, how much I can give you, but…I will try my best to protect you." Eren continued drastically, his fists clenching. Jean let go.

 

"That's enough for us, We're counting on you, some of us will die for you, so don't screw this up dammit." Jean turned on his heel after letting him go, swirling around so he could face the others. "All right, we should hurry up outside." Jean stated. Armin nodded and picked his own tanks.

 

"The new members of the scouting legion, come get your new uniform." Irvin’s voice sounding over them all. He was standing in front of the building we immerged from, holding folded green cloth wear. A faint smile graced his face.

 

"All right!" Connie shouted while running towards the head commander, followed by the rest.

 

Eren nudged Raiden over to them, putting the green cloak he received around his body with the Wings of Freedom symbol seen proudly on their backs. After they had their horses picked out, Raiden smiled awkwardly up at his who seemed to glare down at it’s human rider. “Uh...Hi there. I’m not going to hurt you okay? Just let me get...” As soon as he tried to get on, the horse immediately walked away from the poor boy. Raiden huffed in annoyance, but the pattern seemed to continue. Every time he tried to get on the horse would walk ahead of him. Yuna couldn’t hold it in, laughing at her brother’s misfortune of having a stubborn ass horse, after getting easily on hers she grinned down at him. “Having a little trouble their Raiden?” She asked in a teasing tone.

 

“Shut up.” The older Armstrong sibling spat. “Not my fault my horse is stubborn as a mule...or a Jean.”

 

“Hey!” Jean said jokingly from ahead. “Don’t think I didn’t hear that, Armstrong!”

 

“Sorry Kirstein!” Raiden laughed, finally managing to get on it seemed. “Ha! Victory is mine...” But seeing Eren, Yuna and Armin about ready to burst out laughing did he realize something was off. “...I’m not facing forward. Am I?”

 

Armin simply shook his head, eventually helping Raiden turn around in the right direction. Even Mikasa managed to smirk a bit at the funny situation. Yuna nudged Eren once she was close enough to him, giving him a wink. “Looks like you have an interesting boyfriend their huh?” She teased.

 

Eren simply chuckled at her words, not even snapping at her for the ‘boyfriend’ remark again looking ahead as Raiden tried defending himself from Ymir’s jokes and Christa trying to calm the two down. “Yeah...Looks like I do.”

 

XXX

 

Eren was standing with Armin, Mikasa, Yuna and Raiden exchanging a few words before he went off with Levi’s squad. It was strange...as if they were already setting flowers out for a funeral or something. They’ve known each other since they were mere children and yet, here they all were now. Soldiers. Risking their lives for humanity and everyone in it. “Well...Looks like we’ve gotta go soon.” Eren muttered, eyes downcast as he glanced over at Levi and the rest of his squad waiting patiently for him.

 

“Can you guys please just be careful?” Yuna asked in a soft tone, biting her lower lip. “Don’t do anything reckless like you always do...listen to Captain Levi at all times.”

 

“Of course.”

 

When green eyes landed upon Raiden however did his heart start to hurt. Raiden...the one who had been with him since the very beginning. The one who helped fight for him at his trial, the one who always cheered him on when things looked bleak. He wouldn’t forgive himself if anything happened to him or any of his friends. They all had that dream: To see that ocean Armin always told them about in his books. To see it together.

 

　

XXX

 

Once they arrived close to the gate, cheers from the locals echoed all around them. Raiden glanced behind them for a moment just to see where Yuna was, pleased to see she was in the same formation as Bertoldt, William, Connie and Ymir with her. At least he knew she was with people who really knew what they were doing. Many townspeople were shouting energetically at Levi, to kill any Titan that crossed his path. Raiden was a bit surprised that he himself even got a few cheers directed towards him, gripping Eren’s hand tightly in his. Irvin shouted something incoherent that sent the other teams scattering on different directions. This was it. This was the real deal. The 57th expedition had officially begun just as Irvin had shouted. Levi moved swiftly ahead of his squad with ease.

 

And with that the formation started to break quickly as everyone started moving in their separate formations. Raiden had to admit that it was a little odd, but, he figured Irvin must have some kind of plan going on. As he looked to the right, he spotted green smoke fired in the sky.

 

"Titans already, heh, they're just begging to be killed by my hands." Oluo boasted loudly.

 

"We're not fighting titans unless it's necessary, and you're not getting off your horse under any circumstances." Levi shouted. Oluo looked disappointed. To be honest though, Eren felt the same disappointment...practically eager to kill those abominations. More smoke fired in the skies. Red smoke to be exact.

 

"An emergency?" Petra stated while staring at the smoke. Levi's gaze lingered on it too.

 

"Someone must have gotten off their horse, Petra go see what's wrong and help them." Levi sounded uncertain.

 

"Yes captain." The woman retreaded from the group and headed in the direction the smoke was coming from.

 

"The formation is broken, idiots…couldn't do one thing."

 

Eren’s stomach twisted into knots as he looked at Raiden with a worried expression then back at Levi.

 

“Shouldn’t we go back ourselves and help them? W-What if they need our help?”

 

"No, we have to get to the forest, just because some teams fell doesn't mean we have to go down with them, sometimes, in order to succeed sacrifices must be made.”

 

Eren’s mouth fell in complete agape. His own friends was out there, facing God knows what yet he couldn’t do a damn thing to go and save them? The skies were full of smoke by now not helping the situation. Eren was deeply concerned about his friends and the Armstrong siblings especially. People he had known since childhood were out there...fighting for him. Raiden gritted his teeth, gripping the reigns of his horse.

 

_Yuna...You guys better make it out of this! I swear I’ll protect you...all of you this time._

 

　

　

　

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys: If you're reading this due to the holiday's coming up I may not update for a while so incase I'm not on to say this I wish everyone a Merry Christmas/happy holidays! ^^ Hope you have a good one and expect quite a few things to happen in the next chapter *which was hard to write mind you orz ;-;* but I think you'll find it enjoyable...I hope X'3
> 
> Anyway see you after the holidays! <3
> 
>  
> 
> RoseEcho


	15. Female Titan: Desperate Measures

Shadows from the large trees soon engulfed Raiden at this point. From what he saw, everyone was tense. Just what was going on? The mission was going normal at first but why were they suddenly leading the supply wagons through the forest? Sweat trickled down the side of his head as he glanced over at Eren, wondering if Levi ever told him but it seemed the young shifter was just as lost as he was. The other squad leaders were just as tense.

 

"Shh Eren, Don't speak, just follow the corporals orders." Gunther murmured. His eyes were wide and filled with dread as well. Gunther was terrified? That didn’t calm Raiden’s nerves at all. The expression on his face did nothing to ease his own paranoia. Eren bit his lip nervously turning back around. Raiden’s gaze soon turned to Levi, wondering what his expression was like and what he could possibly know that they didn’t. They rode for some more minutes. The suspense was killing him. Raiden had to speak up.

 

“Can someone please just tell us what the hell’s going on?” He asked in a rather loud tone.

 

"We will meet with Erwin and Hanji's squads shortly in the middle of the forest, the other squads will stay behind and make sure no titans enter here."

 

A frown crossed over his face. They’d been riding for...over an hour it seemed like and yet there was not one Titan jumping out at them like he expected. What was their purposes for staying in the middle? Training? What about Eren? They were going to use him for something, Raiden knew that much. The sound of horse hooves coming from his right startled him, revealing a panicked Eld and Petra riding alongside.

 

"Captain! There's an intelligent female titan heading this way!" He shouted. Raiden’s breath nearly caught in his throat.

 

“Intelligent?!” Oluo gasped. Eren gasped and turned to Levi for an answer. He said nothing, he didn't even turn.

 

“Captain! What do we do?” Oluo shouted and as usual there was no response from Levi. The usual, loud and prideful Oluo didn’t sound that way anymore. He too showed fear just like the rest of them.

 

"We keep moving, don't stop." Levi commanded. Eren grimaced.

 

"But corporal, it's going to catch up to us! It's fast! Armin's and Yuna’s team are already gone, they didn't stand a chance against her, she keeps defending her neck!" Eld yelled in frustration.

 

Eren and Raiden felt sick to their stomachs.

 

“Eld! Armin...He’s okay right?”

 

“Yeah Yuna’s okay to isn’t she?”

 

“They’re both fine. She’s not killing to eat, she's killing to kill, She walked past Armin when he got off his horse, says the titan is looking for someone...same for Yuna. Didn’t even bother with either of them.”

 

"That's crazy! It's aware of the weak spot in its neck?! How the hell are we going to take it down?!" Oluo shouted. His behavior was really starting to frighten Raiden a bit. From what he learned, Oluo always seemed to be so boastful. Even Petra looked like she was going to freak out any second.

 

"Shut up! It won't catch up to us if we keep moving! Just don't stop!" Levi shouted. He was also angry and unsure. Raiden bit his lip hard enough to the point blood dripped down it, his stomach literally flipping and turning in knots unsure of how he was going to keep his composure for much longer.

 

"But who is it looking for?!" Eren shouted. He was gripping the reins of the horse tightly. If the Titan had no interest in Armin or Yuna...that left only-. Raiden’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest as blue eyes flew open in shock. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. He couldn’t breathe. And his chest. Lifting his now shaking hand up, Raiden clutched his chest tight. _I-It’s that feeling...the same feeling I felt back in Trost. Something’s going to happen...Oh Gods..._ The grounds beneath them started to shake and rumble. Loud, thundering footsteps sounded behind. Everyone of them was silent as the forest floor started to shake even more. Sweat trickled down Raiden’s forehead and before Eren could ask if he was alright the footsteps got even closer.

 

"Captain!" Petra screamed in desperate need. “Should we switch to the 3DMG gear?! She’ll be on us any minute!!”

 

But Levi still doesn’t respond. Everything just isn’t making any sense!

 

“Sir, your orders?!” Gunther calls out. Even so Levi is still quiet. Just as everything seemed to be at a loss, Raiden looked behind feeling relieved to see the reinforcements show up. The man balanced himself using his gear, staying just above them all. Getting ready to strike any minute. Then, everything slowed down for a moment. Before either of them could react, a large hand slammed the man against the tree. Blood splattered everywhere smearing the bark. A scream finally escaped Raiden’s lips, his eyes almost bugging out as he watches the Female Titan run even closer towards them.

 

"Keep moving! It will be alright!" Levi shouted while looking up at the sky. Raiden’s horse was literally foaming at the mouth, the poor thing was completely exhausted.

 

"Shit! It's after Eren isn't it!?" Gunther shouted in horror.

"We came here to attract this thing here with this punk and now we're going to die!" Oluo shouted in dread. He was losing it. Eren looked back in horror, then back at Raiden who looked like he was ready to vomit any minute as the stench of fresh blood flooded his nostrils.

 

Another random person showed up.

 

“Reinforcements from the rear?!” Petra shouted with a hopeful expression. The man twisted in midair, using the gear to gain speed and moved in for the kill. It didn't work. She grabbed the wires and flung them into a tree, squashing the man with her shoulder into a bloody pulp. He died screaming. Another man showed up and sped towards her only to suffer the same fate. The titan grabbed the wires and pulled him in, grabbing the man in her hand and squishing him

 

"Captain! Your orders!" Petra screamed. She was shaking.

 

"Let's kill it! It will catch up to us at this rate! We kill it now!"

 

"Captain!"

 

“I’m gonna cut the bitch!” Eld growls out, pulling out his blades getting ready to jump in.

 

“LEVI!!” Everyone, even Raiden shouts. The Female Titan was right on Raiden’s heels, her hand reaching out ready to grab him and squish him like that poor man she killed.

 

"Everyone cover your ears." Levi instructed. Just as they were ordered, they cover their ears. A loud pop was heard that made their ears ring.

 

"A smoke grenade?!" Eren asked. Levi looked back.

 

"What is your job? To let your feelings take over like they are now? No its not. This squads mission is to keep the brat from getting a single scratch, even if it costs our lives."

 

A cold shiver runs down Raiden’s spine. That’s right. It was their job to protect Eren at all costs...no matter the price. As he looked around, he could see the other’s faces mixed with fear, anger, confusion. Everything was on the line.

 

"We're continuing to advance on our horses," Levi orders. "Is that clear?"

 

"Yes, sir!" Petra replies, despite her face showing fear.

 

But Eren doesn't seem to want to obey Levi. "Sir, our horses can't outrun her! She'll catch up sooner or later!"

 

“More back ups are approaching!” Raiden shouts. He doesn’t dare look behind him this time, not wanting to see anymore death or destruction trying to block out the soldier’s screams. Titans aren’t supposed to show intelligence...was she like Eren then? A human in the body of a Titan controlling it?

 

"We should fight her together!" Eren yells. "We could defeat her!"

 

"Eren!" Eld scolds. "Maintain your speed and focus! Obey the Corporal's orders!"

 

"But-"

 

"Eren!" Gunther shouts.

 

Raiden grits his teeth. He knows Eren is frustrated, hell, they all were. But the mission would be of no use if all of them were dead. This titan was really unlike anything they’d ever seen before. “Eren please. Just shut up for once and obey your orders!” Raiden finally snapped, startling the green eyed boy greatly. Raiden had never yelled at him before only if he was doing something stupid or dangerous.

 

More crunches sounded behind them.

 

“Raiden I-I get that. But, people are dying because of me! Look another man just died, another innocent person! If your mother or father were here they’d feel the same as I do I know it!”

 

“I swear Eren you can be such an idiot!” Raiden retorted. “I get it, you want to help. You want to save everyone but you know what? This is life. This is the life, the world we live in! You can’t save everyone you know...I already lost my parent’s, Yuna’s all I have and if anything happened to you I’d never forgive myself. You mean everything to me...!”

 

Petra and the guys stared at Raiden in complete shock as did Eren. Tears started pooling in the back of those blue eyes Eren had always loved...

 

 

Love.

 

"Don't tell me to just ignore my comrade’s death like its meaningless!" Eren snapped, bringing his hand closer to his mouth.

 

“Eren please! Don’t risk it, I made a promise to your mother that I’d look out for you, protect you! If I can’t even manage that then what?! I love you too much you stupid fool!”

 

Raiden’s face was red and tear stained by this point. Gripping the reigns of his horse tight. The world seemed to slow down yet again as Eren heard Petra and the guys shouting at him not to do it.

 

“Eren...trust us. Please!” Petra continued to plead. “Don’t you trust us?!”

 

With a deep breath, looking over at Raiden, feeling something strange inside him he bites his lip before answering Petra’s plead. “I-I trust you!” He shouted.

 

Raiden’s eyes snap open as soon as he hears those very words from Eren’s mouth. A small, faint smile creeping up over his face wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. _Thank Gods...thank Gods._ Petra can be seen smiling as are the others, relieved that Eren didn’t turn into a Titan on them even Levi nodded in approval. If it weren’t for Raiden’s words and his sudden confession, followed by Petra and the guys own pleads who knows what would’ve happened.

 

Then, all a sudden, the female type begins to run faster, like that of a runner preparing for the final stretch of the race.

 

"The Titan is accelerating!" Gunther cries out.

 

"Full speed ahead!" Levi commands.

 

Eren kicks the horse, willing it to go faster catching up to where Raiden is now up ahead with Levi. A grin forming across his face making Raiden flush. He finally admit it. Now Eren knows how he really feels about him. But the Female Titan is fast approaching them making their calm faces quickly morph into fear. Her hand is just inches away from him and Eren, their eyes literally bugging out.

_We’re going to die! T-This is really how we’re going to die!_

 

“FIRE!!” The familiar voice of Erwin’s echoes all around the forest. In a matter of seconds, hundreds if not more bombs and missiles launch right at them. Raiden lets out what sounds like a yell of panic hoping they don’t get hit feeling his heart thudding against his chest. Glancing behind him, the Female Titan is actually stopped in her tracks. Arms wrapped around her neck protecting it as she literally glares at their retreating forms.

 

"Tether up the horses ahead," Levi says, getting ready to jump off his horse. “I’m going to rendezvous with the commander. Eld’s in charge.”

 

Eren, Raiden and the others look at him like they’re a little unsure but that one, icy glare from Levi was enough to get them to shut up. “R-Right,” Eren muttered.

 

The sun is starting to set at this point, casting a shadow over everyone.

The expedition is far from over...


	16. Female Titan: Traitor In The Ranks

Chapter Sixteen

Commander Irvin and Captain Levi could be seen perched a top a tree branch just some height above the Female Titan. Levi’s steel grey eyes were focused on the blond haired titan before them, finally brought to her knees after all the damage she’d done. His eyes continued fixated on her: Both him and Erwin wondering the same thing...who. Who could possibly be inside her? “Well, I hope who’s in there hadn’t pissed themselves.” He grunted, taking out one of his blades.

“Wait, Levi,” Irvin ordered, watching the female intensely. "Waves two and three, fire! Fire the spare rounds!" Erwin shouted. Explosions erupted as more wires shot out towards the female titan.

"Look at you titan, you wont be able to scratch an itch, you wont be able to make a single move, probably for the rest of your life." Hanji exclaimed like a mad woman making her comrades nearby sweat drop nervously. "They're designed so that the more you try to move, the more immobilized your joints become, but how are we going to take the person out?" She asked, a rather sadistic smile crossing over her face.

Levi, Mike and another soldier all jumped up in the air. Attempting to cut her hands off but no matter what they did her hands were protected by a crystal like shield. The third soldier grunted in annoyance when his blades just ended up cut in half each time he tried. “Damn bitch,” he sneered. “This clearly isn’t going to work. Now what do we do?” Sighing heavily, they launched themselves back up to where Erwin was.

"It can specifically harden parts of its body to form a shield, its similar to the armored titan, if we continue to use our blades will it weaken?" Irvin spoke out loudly. Levi grunted.

"Who knows." He responded, climbing on top of the titans head. Erwin ordered the man beside him to do something.

“Get the explosives ready, Alexander. Blow her hands off.” The dark blue haired man beside Erwin flinched at his hardened face.

"But the amount we carry…it's enough to blow off what's inside." He commented while pointing at his neck. A frown crossed Irvin’s face.

"We will aim for the wrists first, she should come out on her own, go.” Alexander seemed hesitant at Erwin’s command, pursing his thin lips but he nodded and ordered the others to get more explosives ready.

"Knock knock…why not just come out? We don't have time to waste, so, what do you think will happen to you now? If you think you can escape don’t." He had nothing but pure hatred held for her, remembering the soldiers that risked their lives back where they were in the forest. Wanting to just tear her apart limb from every limb. "As I recall you killed my troops in various ways, did you find it fun? Right now I'm having fun, I think you can understand me." He waited. The titan was silent. Not that she could talk anyway. "That's right, I wanted to ask you something, is it okay if we cut off you hands and legs?" His voice rose with the question. He was glaring daggers at her head. "They'll grow back right? I'm talking about your limbs not the titans, we need you alive after all." However, Levi nor the others were prepared for the loud, ear piercing scream that sounded from her. She threw her head back and just...shrieked.

Yuna Armstrong could be seen standing on a high tree branch beside Ymir. Everyone was shaken to the very core as they heard the Female Titan’s shriek. William and Bertoldt looked at one another, petrified with terror. They had heard Titans scream before but that…that was unheard of.

Yuna’s already aching head was pounding even more now, biting her lip anxiously. “W-What the fuck was that?!” She shouted in panic. “It sounded...It sounded like a dying animal!”

Oh she was scared alright.

They all were.

More explosions sounded right after whatever the hell it was making her worry deeply for Raiden and Eren’s sakes, glancing over at Mikasa who held the same concerns.

_Raiden...Eren...you guys better be alright!_

Just then, Mike jumped beside Erwin and Alexander. Just that one look on his face they could tell something wasn’t right. "Titans! Their coming from everywhere!"

"Ready those explosives now!" Irvin shouted. "Cart guard team, get ready!"

Just as Mike said the other Titan were coming from almost every direction. The soldiers prepared themselves as fast as they could while Levi kicked in an angry fashion on the Female Titan’s head. "Nice set of lungs you got there…what the hell did you do?." He muttered while kicking her head. He clenched his teeth and shot wires towards two oncoming titans and flew. He spun wildly, cutting the back of their necks swiftly with no problem.

"They're after the female titan! Protect her at all costs! We need her alive!" Irvin shouted. Everyone flew towards the other Titans as fast as they possibly could. It was chaos. Just pure chaos.. One smaller Titan latched itself on the female type’s leg, gnawing and chewing at her flesh as did the others. Alexander grimaced at the sight they were all witnessing, feeling sick to his stomach as he stood by Erwin awaiting more orders and to protect his commander from other Titan. "Men! Retreat!" Irvin ordered. They couldn't protect her. "Get back in formation, we will depart now!" He shouted his voice strong and confident. They watched as she was devoured into nothing. Falling into a heap on the forest floor.

"We almost had her I could taste it…" Irvin mused out loud to Levi who was hanging on a tree with his gear.

The darker haired man wiped at his bloody cheek.

"Just look at you, don't tell me…"

Irvin was disappointed in himself. "The enemy was willing to sacrifice everything, I didn't expect her to destroy herself along with the evidence by making titans devour her." Irvin felt like a failure. Ever since he was a child, he’d set his hopes high for something only to be disappointed greatly if nothing worked out. A thoughtful frown crossed Alexander’s face, tilting his head to the side stepping closer to him.

“You couldn’t possibly have known this would happen,” the blue haired male began softly. “Don’t be so disappointed in yourself, commander. Sometimes, these things just don’t go as we plan them.”

"All our talk at the court martial and this is what happens, if we return empty handed, who knows what will happen to Eren or us...” Levi continued.

"We will worry about that later, our priority now is getting home without casualties, for now…we leave as soon as the smoke clears up, it could interfere with our flare signal". For a brief second, sadness could be heard clear in Irvin’s voice, gently taking Alexander’s hand in his. “Come. Let’s get moving.”

"I'll go get my squad." Levi stood against the tree to leave.

"Wait Levi, refill your gas and tanks." Irvin instructed.

"There isn't time, I think I have plenty, why?"

"That's an order, follow it." Erwin spoke in a simple, blank tone clearly in no mood to argue.

“Roger...” Levi muttered, a frown seen on his face as he watched Alexander begin to leave with Irvin turning away from the taller men. “I trust in your decisions.” A blue flare was shot up, signaling the others that it was time to leave. Others followed, signaling that they saw it. It was a roger. They were going home.

_XXX_

"What are those explosions? They were trying to capture it…That was Irvin’s plan from the beginning right?" Eren's voice echoed throughout the forest. He looked worried though they all did really.

Raiden couldn’t help but hold few doubts about Erwin’s plan as he gripped Eren’s hand in his nervously. He felt terrible not trusting their commander but everything just didn’t feel right. The explosions sounded from all around, making him wonder if Yuna and the others heard them to. "There's someone inside that titan isn't there, I can see why he didn't tell the new troops…, but why wouldn't he tell you? When you've been in the survey corps for so long…" The blue eyed boy couldn’t help but ask, glancing at the others.

“Oi! Y-You shut up!” Oluo snapped, clearly annoyed at Raiden’s questioning.

“Don’t tell me the commander is only using us for a liability!” Petra also snapped, unsheathing her blades.

“Hey we’re just wondering! And that’s what it means...” Eren replied back.

“Petra rip both of their teeth out of their skulls!” Oluo barked, swinging his swords dangerously at the two teens.

"No, both of them are right, I think there was a reason the commander couldn't trust us, and there's only one reason for that, there's someone who can become a titan, or a spy helping them in the survey corps." Eld exclaimed calmly making Gunther and them gasp.

"Are you sure?" The dark haired quiet man asked.

"Yes, I think the only soldiers who were told of the plan were those who stayed alive for the past five years." Eld continued.

"I see…" Gunther whispered.

"That has to be it, see boys, that's why." Oluo sneered their way.

"Yes, that makes a lot of sense." Petra added. "He's assuming that five years ago, when the first wall fell, a spy infiltrated our ranks, and that's how he narrowed down the possibilities.

"Then you think the spy killed Sawney and Bean?" Eld asked. Petra rose her head.

"Back then, the commander asked me about that…" Eren gasped. Irvin knew all along that's why he asked him that question during Hanji's mental breakdown. Raiden was completely out of the loop however having not been part of that, wondering who the hell Sawney and Bean were but stayed quiet and listened trying to act like he knew what they were talking about.

"So that's what the question meant…" Eren whispered.

"If we could have answered it, we could have participated in this mission properly," Eld exclaimed, lowering his gaze to the forest floor.

"I knew, but I didn't say anything, do you know why?" Oluo asked. He was boasting again.

“Why’s that?” Raiden asked.

He turned to him. "What you don't know? Well I would expect that from the likes of you, you have yet to reach my level." Raiden’s eyes twitched in annoyance, it was starting to get on his nerves a bit that this guy seemed to have a kick for copying Levi.

“Look,” He began with a little grin on his face. “You know what my mother always told Yuna and I? People who copy others usually do it because they lack total confidence in themselves.” Oluo’s expression quickly dead panned, Petra was laughing behind her hand, Eld and Gunther smirked at one another and Eren grinned at the older man’s shocked expression before it quickly turned to annoyance, his face a crimson red.

“W-Why you little punk! Don’t speak to a commanding officer in such a tone how dare you! You’re lucky I don’t knock your block off right here!”

“And it’s a good thing you won’t: Other wise you would’ve pissed Eren off for hurting his boyfriend.” Petra chimed in after laughing. "Just look at how much captain Levi trusts him." Petra exclaimed proudly, almost gushing. Eren looked down with a frown. He couldn’t help but think of all those who died due to the fact none of them were told about any of this. A scream suddenly made them all freeze. Raiden’s face paled in a matter of seconds, turning a cottage cheese color. That scream was unlike any he had heard before, worse then Eren’s actually when he turned Titan. What on Earth was going on?

"What the hell is that?" Oluo shouted. Almost as soon as the screaming started, it stopped. Nothing but silence now as it was before.

"What are they doing to it…" Eren muttered. He was gazing at the path they came from.

"She probably got frustrated, it sounded like the scream of a cornered animal." Gunther stated.

A shot was heard. They looked up curiously to see the line of blue smoke in the sky.

"All right! We can go home!" Oluo shouted happily. Eld fired his own smoke round in response.

“Let’s get going.” Eld exclaimed.

"You heard the man." Oluo said smiling. "Let's go see what the bastard inside that thing looks like."

They all arranged their tanks to make sure they were full. But before they left however, feeling a bit bold, Eren took a deep breath, gently turned Raiden around and kissed him. Blue eyes widened in complete shock, feeling Eren’s soft lips on his own but gradually kissed him back. It really was a strange feeling. To be in a relationship with someone you always thought was a friend, but, as his father used to tell him sometimes friends turning into lovers was the most beautiful kind of relationship. Finally pulling apart from each other, Raiden panted softly trying not to stutter. “What...What was that for?”

“I just...I mean, I don’t know how long we have and...and I realized I hadn’t kissed you yet and...” A little groan escaped from his lips followed by a nervous laugh. “Wow this is embarrassing.”

Oluo rolled his eyes in their direction, giving his gas tank a few shakes to make sure it was full enough muttering something about how personal feelings should be kept off the battle field.

Raiden chuckled at Eren’s reaction, grinning at him. “Unbelievable. Is Eren Yeagar, dubbed the ‘Suicidal Maniac’ really this nervous around little old me?”

"Will we really see who the spy is?" Eren asked feeling his ears turn red at his remark.

"It's thanks to you." Petra exclaimed smiling. Eren frowned.

"I didn't really do anything" He remarked.

"You had faith in us, this is the result in your choice to trust us back then, making the right choice isn't easy."

"Hey don't spoil him Petra, what did he do, he was pathetic, he was just whining the whole way here, even Armstrong had the balls to make it this far without complaining. Well, coming back on your first expedition is pretty good, but it doesn't count until the mission is over, listen kiddo's! the mission lasts until your home in bed!" Oluo said, perched on a tree branch trying too hard to be in a Levi like pose.

Raiden gave a roll of his eyes, getting his gear ready so he could launch off with the others Eren right beside him.

"Yes sir…"Eren stated. They shot forwards on their gears with Eld leading the way.

"Eren! Oluo! You pissed your pants and cried on this mission! After today, you will be all grown up now! Raiden, congrats on holding everything in! Eren could really learn something from you.” Eld shouted up ahead with a grin.

"Ahhhhh! Shut up! What if Armstrong stops respecting me!" Oluo shouted.

“I never respected you in the first place old timer!” Raiden couldn’t help but laugh.

"Shut up, shut up! I killed way more titans than you! Way more you idiot!" He shouted angrily. The dark haired teen had to bite on his lip to keep himself from busting a gut.

"Kill count is not what makes a great soldier!" Eld remarked.

"All of you shut up! This ain't no picnic! You're outside the walls! By the way Eren, Raiden…I never pissed myself on my first mission!" Gunther yelled. Just then, green smoke shot up in the sky resulting in everyone looking up curiously. "That's probably the signal from captain Levi, Lets meet up with the captain! Cut the chatter till we get back!" Gunther shouted, leaping over to a tree branch signaling another flare in response to the other. They sped forward in silence at this point. The forest had become nothing but a blur. Something didn’t feel right though...what was it? Just then, Raiden’s eyes widened seeing a hooded figure zipping passed them. Their hood covered, unable to see their face.

_Huh? Is that the captain?_

Gunther gasped. "Oh shit!" Raiden froze. The mystery person twisted around and flew towards Gunther, swords raised as they slashed him open, head nearly decapitated. They all watched in pure terror as their friend and comrade hung lifelessly from the tree.

"G-Gunther! What? Why?!" Eren shouted while following the silent man as he fell and crashed against a tree. His wires were the only thing keeping him suspended as he twirled in circles in midair. Lifeless.

“Eren!” Eld and Petra shouted. Raiden looked around madly for the culprit. That wasn’t Levi by any means! There was no way he’d take out one of his own like that. Just who was it?

"Gunther! Gunther! Hey!" Eren hung on his gear, suspended in the air and yelling at a hanging corpse.

“Where are you?! Show yourself you damn coward!” Raiden could be heard shouting, getting ready to attack if it was needed. There was no way he was going to let whoever it was get away with that!

“Eren don’t, stop!” Eld barked, swooping down and grabbing Eren by the waist while Petra tried getting Raiden’s attention, stopping the other boy from going after the hooded figure.

"But Gunther!" He shouted while looking back with wide eyes. The mystery person appeared behind them.

"There he is!" Raiden shouted.

"Who the hell is it?!" Oluo hissed angrily, sword raised.

"Protect Eren! Dammit what do we do!" Petra yelled.

“Eld! Where do we go! There isn't time to reach the horses!" Oluo tried to position himself between the person and Eren without getting too close. Raiden to had his swords drawn out, ready to defend Eren at all cost with the others only to have Petra get in front of them protectively as Oluo did.

"Head for headquarters as fast as possible!" Eld responded, eyes narrowing, trying to figure out who the hell it was under that hood.

"Damn you! Come at me! I'll kill you even if it kills me!" Petra shouted with rage. She stopped scaling and hovered in the middle, ready for an attack. The hooded figure retreated suddenly in the trees. They waited and waited. Raiden could feel sweat trickle down the side of his head as he stood protectively beside Eren, watching. Waiting. An explosion erupted, red lightning flew downwards, causing the trees to rattle.

"Boy do I hate being right!" Oluo shouted. Petra whimpered. Without their horses there was no way they’d make it. Heck even with their horses Raiden wasn’t sure they could out run the damn thing. The Female Titan was running at them at full speed, blond hair blowing all around. Her eyes dead set on Eren.

"Stop it! Eren, Raiden you two will keep going to headquarters! The others don't know our situation." He turned to Petra and Oluo. “We’ll do our best to stop her!”

" I'll fight too!" Eren argued.

"No! This is the best move…" Eld stated helplessly. "Your power is too risky!"

"Do you doubt us idiot!" Oluo hollered.

"Do you? Don't you trust us?!" Petra asked, her eyes wide. Eren bit his lip and lowered his hand. Raiden also whipped his head around, giving him a pleading look.

“Eren I really think we should listen to them! Come on, they can handle it you know it!”

With a glance at the trio, biting his lip hard, he finally gave up and nodded. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed onto Raiden’s hand and the two started speeding off away from the others. “I-I have my faith in the Levi Squad: Good luck!”

"Let's go!" Oluo howled, the trio getting their blades ready as they charged...


	17. Female Titan: Slaughter

Chapter Seventeen

The air had a cold chill to it as Eld, Oluo and Petra circled around the Female Titan. "Take this!" Petra shouted. They spun elegantly, shoving their blades into the titan's eyes. Looking behind, Raiden gasped at the power they really had looking back at Eren with a hopeful expression on his face. They were in perfect sync it was unreal! Truly was no surprise why Levi personally hand picked them. The female Titan was blinded. Blood seeped out of her eyes as her arms fell limp at her sides after Eld and Oluo sliced down her arms.

"Enough! It's healing! Let's finish it now!" Petra hollered. They turned toward the Titan.

"Make that bitch of a titan pay!" Oluos voice was loud with anger.

"Die here without honor titan!" Petra slashed beneath her arms, making gashes across them. "Shear off as much muscle around her shoulders! She won't be able to keep her arms up!" Petra instructed. Eld and Oluo promptly obeyed. Him and Oluo carried on, slashing at her every chance they got giving her no mercy what so ever.

"Strike its neck no-" Eld’s voice cut off as he moved towards her face. It happened too fast. Somehow, the Female Titan managed to snatch Eld up in her powerful jaws, snapping his body as if he were nothing but a mere twig. Blood ran down her chin.

Petra’s eyes were wide as she screamed out Eld’s name. Only one eye...she focused her entire energy only on one eye! Raiden gritted his teeth when he looked back, wanting desperately to help all the while trying to keep Eren from going back there. They still had to make it back to HQ. The Titan spat Eld out, his body falling to the forest floor. Petra lowered herself to the ground and sped away. She was escaping.

"H-how?! It can't possibly see!" She screamed, totally panicked now.

“Petra just go, I can handle things from here!” Oluo hollered, trying to ignore his fallen comrade’s body. The titan got up quickly and ran full speed towards the shocked girl. Before Raiden or Oluo could warn her, the Titan was already on top. “Petra look out!!” Oluo, Raiden and Eren all shouted in unison. But it was too late. Petra’s screaming voice ended as the Titan’s large foot crushed her, breaking her spine as she crashed into a tree smearing it with blood. Oluo screamed with rage. “That’s it, you’re dead bitch!” He shouted, rushing towards the monstrous Titan only to have her fist collide against his body shattering it.

“Damn you!” Eren and Raiden both shouted. That was it. The final straw. Both boys stopped speeding off in the other direction. Anger pulsating through their veins, as the Female Titan stared them dead on. They had to fight her now. This was too much! Without hesitation, Raiden sped towards her with Eren right behind. He spun and slashed, only to have his sword broken in the process. _S-She can harden her skin?!_ She swapped at him, his body colliding her with her skinless hand caused him to fly back, his body was going to really feel it in the morning alright, somehow managing to catch himself on a tree branch. “T-There’s...No way. She’s way too big!” He gasped, yelling in pain as she grabbed him by the ankle throwing him to the ground effortlessly. Raiden’s vision was starting to blur as she held him upside down by the ankle in mid air. Her face close to is as if she were studying him. “You...You bitch! You killed them! Does it give you pleasure huh? Killing innocent people?! We won’t let you get away with this I hope you realize that! When Levi gets here...You better start writing out your will.”

A sickening smirk formed over her face.

Raiden’s blue eyes widened.

_What...What is she-?_

It all happened so fast. One minute, he was being hung in the air by his ankle and the next...he was flying? She tossed him. She actually tossed him in the air! Raiden squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth bracing himself for the impact.

But it never came.

Instead of landing on the forest floor like he expected, he landed on two pairs of large hands. “Huh? What in the-?”

He heard a soft, growling noise resulting him in turning around only to come face to face with Eren...only he was in his Titan form. The long, dark haired male Titan growled reassuringly at Raiden before picking the other carefully out of his hands and placing him tenderly on a high tree branch away from the battle. His bright green eyes hardened however the minute he turned toward the Female Titan, letting out a roar of fury just as he had in Trost and charged. Raiden hung onto the tree for his life as the grounds shook below, biting his lip as he stared down at the broken and shattered bodies of Petra, Oluo and Eld. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “We’ll avenge you. I promise!”

Eren tackled her to the ground, making the earth vibrate. Taking a deep breath, trying to wipe some blood away from his forehead that had a rather nasty looking wound as he watched in awe at what he was seeing. Eren roared and rushed at her, she dodged and took a fighting position once again. Eren charged again, and hit the tree behind the blonde titan with such force he crumpled to his knees, steam rising from his face. The blonde twirled with speed, hardening her foot into crystal, and slammed it against Eren's face, tearing his head off. She held his shoulders steadily and opened her jaw. Eren was swaying in the air, his legs were stuck to the male titans neck. She was going to swallow him whole! Raiden’s stomach churned, snarling before making an attempt to leap at her.

"Eren!" Raiden turned towards the user of the voice. Mikasa! The Asian girl stared at him in shock, surprised to see him out here landing on the tree branch Eren had placed him on. Never had he been more thrilled to see her. Maybe with Mikasa by his side, they could both bring the Titan down. With a determined nod, both raced towards her. Raiden made an attempt to slash at her legs while Mikasa worked at her arms. Mikasa twirled in the air, slashing all around the titans back. The large blonde slapped at the dark haired girl. She caught herself and used the gear to fly around the titans legs, slashing at her calves. Raiden did a spin as he made a mental note not to go for her eyes remembering what happened to poor Eld. She growled and kicked at the air hard, sending Mikasa flying away.

She used the impact her size had on the wind. “Smart bitch isn’t she?” Raiden muttered out loud, trying to help Mikasa more.

In one swift movement, Levi finally showed up just in time. “Oi. That’s enough you two.” He stated, catching Mikasa before she could tumble to the forest floor.

"She's not attacking us now…Wait, Eren is in that blonde titan! We have to rescue him!" Mikasa responded, looking at Raiden with a concerned look wondering just how they were going to do this. While they were busy talking the Female Titan took this as an opportunity to escape.

“No she’s getting away! We have to go after her!” Raiden shouted in panic, worried deeply about Eren’s sake.

"Let's go!" Levi shouted at the two. Mikasa lowered herself to the ground. Levi hovered above her, just on Raiden’s right.

Their plan was working…Time stood at a standstill as the titan turned swiftly, sending a punch towards Levi. Time seemed to have frozen as Raiden knocked Levi out of the way. A firey look could be seen in his eyes. No more. He wasn’t going to allow anymore deaths, not on his watch. While Raiden distracted her, Levi used this as an opportunity. Levi spun wildly and cut randomly along the titans arm, making his way up her head. Blood gushed from her wounds.

Raiden had heard from his parent’s and everyone else how amazing Levi was, but this was astounding! Never had he seen a soldier work so precise. If Yuna were here, she’d be fired up about it alright cheering him on. He hadn’t realized it at first...but now he was actually starting to miss his sister a bit. Snapping out of his thoughts though, he quickly focused on the mission at hand.

Levi moved down to slash at her arms furiously. Why was he doing that? Eren was in her mouth…it didn’t take Raiden too long for him to realize that this was Levi’s way of getting pay back. Mikasa moved towards her angrily.

"Stop! Don't!" Levi shouted, Raiden gasped silently as the blondes hand shot up to grab the dark haired girl. She was going to be crushed. Levi pushed Mikasa out of the way with his body and stood awkwardly on the titan's hand. His face scrunched up, as if he were in pain.

Levi seized the opportunity to jump and slash at her mouth. Her jaw fell, Eren slid out to her tongue, covered in a yellow slime. This gave Raiden a chance to get Eren out of her mouth. Swooping down, he picked Eren up quickly by the waist and landed safely on the ground, Levi and Mikasa following suit. “Eren! Raiden...He’s okay isn’t he?” The Asian girl asked with worry.

Just to be sure, Raiden lowered his ear to Eren’s chest.

There was nothing at first...but then.

_Thump, thump, thump_

A sigh of relief escaped Raiden’s lips, grinning reassuringly at their other friend. “He’s alright, Mikasa. Downright filthy but he’s alive.”

“Don't lose sight of our core objective! Is it more important to get what you want? Isn't he an important friend?" Levi snapped loudly, watching as Mikasa helped pick Eren up slinging one arm around her shoulder while Raiden did the same with his other arm.

“But...Y-Your friends are dead,” Raiden said softly. “Shouldn’t we...Shouldn’t we bring them back with us?”

Levi's face grew dark. "That doesn't matter now, it happened, there's nothing to be done about it, come, I'm almost out of gas, let’s just get back to the others.” Although Levi tried not to show it, Raiden could tell he was clearly in pain by the way he was limping. Levi clenched his leg, biting into his lower lip harshly.

"I'm sorry." Mikasa muttered apologetically. Levi slumped indifferently.

"It's nothing, I sprang my leg, it's not broken." He spoke bluntly.

Raiden sighed heavily. “Well...This has been one hell of a day.” He muttered. The Female Titan was slumped against a tree behind them. Something seemed rather off putting though...Mikasa was the first to spot it.

“Is she crying?”

Narrowing his eyes, Raiden did in fact see multiple tears sliding down her cheeks. He sped up faster. Knowing all too well that it was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this chapter was actually pretty difficult to write .///. I don't typically like writing about character deaths even if it happened in canon or not so...yeah *cringes* but I hope I'm getting somewhat better at my action scenes ^^; Been writing them more often and I believe I'm slowly starting to get the hang of it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys have had a good holiday season! <3


	18. Aftermath

Chapter Eighteen

When Levi, Raiden and Mikasa returned with Eren back to Erwin and the others the stench of death flooded Raiden’s nostrils. They had, eventually gone back to where Petra and the guys were but it seemed Erwin had already retrieved their bodies seeing four lined up in perfectly straight rows. Levi standing above them...an actual solemn expression on his usually cold, stoic face. Raiden and Yuna had reunited: She instantly wrapped her arms around her brother and just cried softly against his chest, thanking the Gods they were alright. “It’s okay Yuna,” Raiden said softly, running a hand through her hair gently. “It’s alright. Big bro’s here now...” He whispered. “We’re going back home now alright?”

After they helped carry body after body for what seemed like hours, Raiden could hear Yuna sigh and clench her fists at her sides. “That damn bitch. When I find out who she really is, I swear I’m going to beat her into a bloody pulp.” She sneered, looking almost like their mother did when she got angry though Raiden couldn’t blame her. Who could really?

"Let's go! Stay together and in formation!" Irvin’s voice made them look around. Everyone was seated on a horse, Connie and Jean led the horses that pulled the cart. Christa and Sasha led the horses that pulled another cart full of wrapped dead bodies. Yuna and Ymir were behind them. Raiden’s stomach churned at the sight of them, noticing four other bodies lined up perfectly in another cart beside already having a feeling who they were. With Eren’s head rested in his lap, Mikasa sitting beside him, he pulled his hood up over him wrapping it around like a blanket and the cart’s took off. The afternoon sun felt good on his face. Right now, all he wanted to do was take a nice, long nap until they reached the walls.

He wished it were all just one, bad, ugly dream.

Where Wall Maria didn’t fall and everyone was happy...even better if there were no walls or Titans. Maybe even marry Eren one day...have a family of their own. That’d be nice.

The grounds continued to shake however making him growl in annoyance. “Now wha’zzat?” He muttered in a groggy tone. “I’m trying to get some sleep here damn.” Just then, from a distance he let out a yell that was loud enough to catch everyone’s attention screaming something about Titans.

"What the…there's a titan!" someone shouted hysterically. Levi cursed under his breath.

"I told that idiot to not go back for his comrades…" He muttered bluntly. Alexander cursed out loud as well, mentally face palming at the foolish soldier that disobeyed his, Erwin’s and Levi’s orders.

“Just great!” The blue haired man hissed. “Now what do we do?”

"We keep moving." Irvin stated, he didn't turn around to face us, but Raiden could tell he was grim.

"No way! It's getting closer! What is that idiot doing?!He should go the other way!" Jean shouted.

The man being chased, carrying the dead body of his friend was getting closer and closer thus so was the Titan.

"I could kill it, captain!" Mikasa offered loudly, positioning herself to launch her body into the air, Yuna also getting in position only to receive a warning glare from Levi as well.

"No! I won't have you die like the others, just trust in your captain, we will get to the walls before it can get us." Levi spoke harshly. With shoulders slumped, both girls sank back down, bangs shadowing Yuna’s eyes though Raiden was relieved Levi managed to talk some sense into both of them. He wasn’t sure if he could handle anymore deaths in one day. Clutching Eren’s body protectively, wrapping it with him under his cloak he buried his face in those soft, brown locks hoping this would all just be over soon.

"Captain, I'm sorry!" The man shouted in despair. Levi glared at him menacingly before brushing his apology off.

"Hey! It's close enough to get us!" Someone shouted.

“Men,” Levi’s face grew dark and unsteady as if he himself wasn’t exactly liking this next solution. “Drop the bodies.”

"A-are you sure? They're our fallen comrades…" Christa muttered misbelievingly.

"Do it…" He instructed without emotion. He gripped the horse's reins hard.

"All right, you heard him! Drop some of the bodies!" Ymir shouted at Yuna who rode along next to her. They pushed some of the wrapped corpses off the cart. The other Armstrong sibling was hesitant however, not liking it at all but knew it was the only way. Raiden was thankful for Eren that he didn’t have to see this...

Petra’s, Oluo’s, Eld’s and Gunther’s bodies were going to be launched next making Raiden gasp. “W-Wait a second! Captain, those are your squad’s bodies you can’t possibly-.” Seeing the dark look on Levi’s face shut him up instantly however, making him flinch and lower his head. A solemn look seen clear on his face.

XXX

They all eventually arrived back at the walls shockingly without any casualties. Yuna quickly got off her horse, muttering something about her butt being sore and reuniting with her friends and brother. Levi walked past them, towards the man who had disobeyed his order for bringing the body of his friend back with him...only to give him his friend’s badge instead. "This was your friends, I took it before we left, you see…he wasn't forgotten." The man took it with shaky hands and sobbed into it. The gates soon opened and everyone quickly got inside but there was no celebrations. Everyone was either tired, sad, angry, a whole mix of emotions really. Raiden could feel Eren stir in his lap, green eyes slowly beginning to open glancing up at Raiden with a tired expression at first, only to sit up looking around wildly.

"Where are we?!" He asked loudly, the look on his face told Raiden he was confused and disoriented. “Raiden, just...what the hell happened?!”

“Shhh calm down Eren,” The other boy said in a calm tone. “We’re back in the city now. We didn’t capture the Female Titan, but, we got you out at least.” Yuna and Armin were riding alongside the wagon they were in, faces lowered and clearly exhausted. Once again were they surrounded by the towns people only they were greeted with nothing but insults and outrage.

“Was it really worth it Commander Irvin?!” One angry man shouted. Alexander stuck by him the entire time, trying to ignore any insults thrown at them.

"Bastards! You brought death among our sons and daughters!"

“Our taxes are paying for your useless training!"

"All you do is fail! How many died this time?!"

Eren clenched his fists and was prepared to shout back, but decided against it, eyeing two small children gazing at them with admiration. Yuna’s bangs completely shadowed her eyes as she kept her head lowered, the insults were getting worse and worse as they continued it was a horrible experience.

"I remember now…I lost to the titan didn't I?" Eren muttered darkly, hanging his head down. Raiden rubbed his back soothingly, massaging his neck a little resting his head on his shoulder.

“You did. But, Captain Levi saved you. Mikasa did as well.”

“Raiden fought her as well,” Mikasa added startling both of them. She could be seen at the other side of the wagon, legs pulled up so she could wrap her arms around them actually smiling a little bit. “He was really brave, Eren. Jumped right in with me and Levi.”

A small blush spread across his face when Mikasa referred to him as being ‘brave’ only to grin sheepishly. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Levi talking with a man who appeared to be Petra’s father giving Levi a greeting carrying some letter in his hand. "H-hello! Are you captain Levi? Where's Petra? Um, she's told me so much about you, you see I'm her father, Petra sent me this letter." He lifted the sheet towards Levi's face. "Petra had me read it before she went off on the expedition, She told me she plans on devoting herself to you, hehe, I think she's too young to marry…" Levi’s face remained dark as if he was trying to keep a straight face. The poor man had no idea that his daughter was really...

Eren, Raiden, Mikasa, Yuna and Armin all eventually met up with each other again. A warm, soft smile spread across Armin’s face. It was nice to see someone smiling for a change. “Well. I told you we’d all see each other again didn’t I?” Eren’s expression was completely dead as he looked passed.

"Yeah…" He murmured. Erwin walked over to the teenagers, bending down so he could be at their level.

“You two really helped us out quite a bit. I remember Commander Shadis telling me there was no way you would survive one day out here...looks like he was wrong after all huh?” A little grin managed to make it’s way over his face, noticing Celia’s rust stained badge on Raiden’s jacket. “They’re proud of you. I know it.”

The Armstrong siblings grinned in approval, feeling sheepish receiving a compliment from someone like Erwin but managed to keep a straight face. “Thank you sir.” Yuna said simply.

XXX

Everyone made it back to the castle shortly after.

Raiden and Eren practically collapsed on the bed in Eren’s room, arms wrapped lazily around one another holding onto the other protectively. The other boy woke up some hours later however feeling his stomach rumble with hunger. Seeing as it was dark out now outside, it was no wonder he was starving. He hadn’t eaten a thing since the morning of the expedition. Wondering if Eren was still asleep, Raiden gently shook his shoulder pleased to see he was out like a light. Carefully wiggling and squirming out of Eren’s arms, his bare feet touched the cold floor and began tip-toeing out into the hallway towards the kitchen. Minutes later, he soon finds himself in the kitchen poking his head around just to be sure there’s no other person around...or worse Levi to catch him. A shudder ran through his body as he imagined the kind of punishment it was to take food from the kitchen, but when one was desperate they do desperate things after all.

He stopped just by the wall, back pressed against it. His shorts were a bit big on him seeing as they were Eren’s, realizing he didn’t have an extra pair remembering Eren let him where those.

Sweat trickled down the side of his head when he heard someone in the kitchen as well. _Please don’t let it be Levi, please don’t let it be Levi!_ With a deep breath, he jumped out from his hiding place behind the wall ready to give a salute and hopefully try to give his best reasoning for being here...

But who he saw wasn’t Levi.

Instead, it was none other than Sasha Blouse. The long haired girl’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she realized it was Raiden standing behind her. A piece of what he guessed was peppered-salami hung from her mouth and she almost dropped an armful of cheese cubes she had in her hands. “Raiden?!” She let out a quiet yell of surprise, in which he put his finger against his lips hushing her quickly.

“Sasha be quiet do you want us to get caught?” He hissed, almost laughing at her puffed out face. She reminded him of a chipmunk storing food in the winter.

She seemed to nod in understanding, swallowing the piece of salami offering Raiden some with a sheepish grin on her face glad to have a snack-stealing buddy around. “I never pegged you as a thief Rai. You sound like my type of guy.” She joked.

“Ha ha I’m just full of surprises. Now let’s hurry the hell up before someone catches us!”

They quickly ate whatever they got their hands on. Raiden was completely shocked at how starving he actually was only to feel full moments later where as Sasha seemed to really pack it all in with ease. After their little midnight snacking session was over, they ran like hell out of the kitchen and back to their respective rooms, Raiden’s being in the underground chambers with Eren.

Sighing heavily, feeling full and satisfied, Raiden climbed into bed back with Eren snuggling up against him drifting off in a dreamless sleep.

　

　

　

　

　

 


	19. Smile

Raiden scrubbed at the floors with vigor trying to get the dirt and mold off grunting in annoyance when it didn’t seem to want to come off. Cleaning when there was only four people around certainly wasn’t easy. Ever since they were kids, it seemed Yuna almost always got away with doing chores but with captain Levi in charge she had no choice but to take part in it as well though it seemed with him she was more than ‘eager’ to do it making Raiden roll his eyes. If he asked her to do something like that, she’d throw some kind of sarcastic remark and tell him to do it himself. “Sisters,” he sighed. “Can’t live with them and can’t live without them.”

After he had finished scrubbing the floors and walls, he was then ordered to work on cleaning the leaves up outside...except him and Eren were mostly tossing them at each other rather than work. Just as Raiden had fixed up his nice looking pile, Eren got the brilliant idea of dumping his leaves over Raiden’s head making the other boy gasp in shock followed by a slew of curse words. “Eren Yeagar!! What the hell...? There could be bugs in those leaves for all you know, maggots even!”

Eren was laughing so hard the boy had to hold his stomach, doubling over only to yelp when more leaves were tossed back at him. “Ah! Raiden, I just finished that pile!” He complained, glaring in a playful manner at the other sticking his tongue out at him in a rather childish way.

“Serves you right.”

“Why you....”

And thus, that resulted in a full blown leaf war.

Honestly speaking it was the most fun either of them had in a while. Eren eventually tackled him to the ground, grinning rather mischeviously as his nose was inches away from Raiden’s panting, laughing face. “Now where ya gonna go...huh?”

“Eren get off. Not here...”

A chuckle sounded from Raiden, licking his lips however and allowing the other boy to kiss him. Sliding his tongue in Raiden’s partially opened mouth, grinning in satisfaction. The kiss was slow, languid. Warm, tanned hands started sliding themselves up the other’s shirt, up to his chest. This was just like in that dream Eren had a year ago when they were mere trainees. Except this time...they were really together.

“OI!”

With faces flushed red, hands still underneath Raiden’s shirt, their heads turned sharply to the upper window to find Levi leaning over it with a clearly unamused expression on his face. “The meeting’s about to start horny brats. Get your asses up here stat! And you WILL finish cleaning that mess of a leaf pile later got it?”

“Y-Yes sir!” Eren stuttered out, immediately removing his hands away from Raiden’s body as the other boy struggled to fix his shirt so he could be more ‘presentable’. Their faces flushed bright red after walking back in the building. Just how long had Levi been watching them?

They soon came across a door on the far side of the silent hallway, Mike opened it and let the three of them inside. Raiden spotted Erwin at a table in the dining area and Mikasa sitting next to Armin across from him. The room was poorly lit by a single candle. Yuna was there as well sitting beside Jean in which Levi stood beside them.

"Please sit." Erwin instructed, Alexander standing beside him, pointing at the two chairs beside Armin. They sat down, Raiden trying to ignore his sister’s cocky smirk looking like she wanted to tease him for getting caught making out by Levi but quickly focused when Erwin cleared his throat.

"What is this about?" Eren asked, a bit confused. Erwin rested his elbows on the smooth surface of the table, staring at each of them.

“You have to promise to never disclose this information to anyone outside this room, understood?”

They nodded in understanding.

He continued, "This is about the female titan, Armin has reason to believe it's Annie." Eren’s eyes widened with confusion as did Raiden’s. Yuna simply had a blank expression on her face, arms crossed over her chest with pursed lips. She had a sinking feeling it was Annie when she fought with the female herself, but she secretly hoped it weren’t true.

"It makes sense, when Marco’s corpse was found, his gear wasn't right. We polished our gear together and I personally saw him carve a V on the side of it, the gear he was wearing didn't have that V, He wasn't wearing his gear when he died." Armin whispered.

“I remember that,” Raiden muttered, still a bit shell shocked at the sudden news they just received. “But are you absolutely sure it’s Annie?”

"When Annie joined us at the burning of the bodies after our second mission, I saw the V on her gear. She was wearing Marco's gear. I was so confused...I wanted to ask her why she was wearing his gear...but I didn't want to think about what that might mean...so I didn't."

"Are you saying Annie tampered with her own gear and swapped it with Marco's?! That can't be true!" Eren shouted. Mikasa pounded her fist on the table.

"Eren! You know it's true, Annie murdered Marco, and apart from that she resembles the female titan, it's obvious your titan forms resemble your real body, the female titan has blue eyes and blonde hair, just like Annie, didn't you recognize her fighting style when you two fought?" Eren was shaking, unable to believe what he was hearing. Raiden’s face was pale, biting his lower lip. It felt like he was in some kind of weird, twisted alternate dimension. Annie was the one who slaughtered Levi’s squad then? It just didn’t feel real to either of them. Mikasa leaned forward. "Annie IS the female titan." She spat. “You two know as well as I do she’s the only one as far as we know who’s lived outside the walls...

"Annie must be it, but I don't know why you’re so unwilling to accept it...what is Annie to you Eren?" Mikasa leered at the brown haired boy with the scariest look ever. “Same to you Yuna...”

Yuna flinched under the other girl’s gaze. She hated it when Mikasa looked at her like that. “I’ve seen you and Annie together...You seemed quite close with her.”

Levi snorted. "Of course we could be wrong about all this, we are merely speculating without any real facts or evidence, which is why we came up with a plan to lure her out."

"What are you going to do?" Eren muttered, frowning. Raiden had his head in his hands.

"She trusts Armin the most, so he's going to sneak into the police force and have a talk with her, he's going to convince her to help, Raiden will also be tagging along with you, you two and Mikasa will wait for them in the middle of the street by the library, there's an underground tunnel that leads to the underground caves there, you will lead her there and keep her there, Erwin, Hanji and I will come and handle the rest, if she senses our ambush and tries to turn, people will be there to stop her, act neutral, as if you don't suspect her of anything."

“So what if she’s not the Titan?” Yuna asked stubbornly. “What if we’re wrong and it’s someone else?”

Levi's face grew menacing. "I will beat the shit out of her until she confesses, if she's not the titan and I break a few bones...well then I guess I would have to apologize." For some reason, Yuna seemed oddly protective of the other girl pursing her lips again at Levi’s other idea.

“And if she doesn’t agree?” Raiden chimed in. Knowing Annie was far too smart to be fooled by something like that.

"That's where you and Eren come in, if she turns then turn as well, team up and take her down, but I’m hoping that doesn't happen, especially because we're inside the walls." Erwin said eloquently.

Both boys looked at each other, looks of uncertainty crossing their faces but eventually nodded in agreement.

It was up to them now...to hopefully bring her down.

　

XXX

Raiden and Eren had been waiting quite some hours now for Mikasa and Armin. Eren had a green hood over his head to keep him hidden from the others seeing as he was supposed to be undergoing a trial right now. Mikasa stayed with them, posing as an escort while Yuna was with Jean whom was in disgusize as Eren. Erwin had everyone hide, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting Annie if she figured it out.

“Damn they’re taking a long time. You really think Erwin’s plan will work?” Raiden asked.

“You know how smart Armin is, Raiden. He’s more than capable of handling things if they get out of hand...Everything will be fine.” That’s right. Sometimes, Raiden forgot how much of a genius their blond haired friend really was.

"You think those figures are them?" Eren muttered, cupping his hands around his eyes. The afternoon sun shone upon two blonde figures heading the trio’s way.

"It is." Mikasa said, frowning at the slightly taller figure. It must have been Annie.

Armin too had a hood over himself, probably to hide himself while sneaking off to meet her. Raiden held in his breath when Annie came closer towards them. Her ice blue eyes looked just as cold and bored as ever...like she had no emotion what so ever. The boy’s mind flashed to Petra, Oluo, Eld and Gunther’s broken, shattered bodies making him swallow a heavy lump in his throat. It was her...It was really Annie all along then. All this time. She was the one that caused everyone so much pain.

“Raiden, I’m surprised to see you without Yuna.” Annie spoke up, making him flinch inwardly at how cold she sounded. It was like talking with a brick wall.

“Yeah. She’s...She’s a little busy right now. Anyway, we better get going quick. There’s an underground tunnel we need to head down inside..that’s where our gear is, to avoid suspicion.” Well at least it wasn’t a flow blown lie, they really did have extra gear down there.

She looked around slowly, then bore her eyes into his again. "Okay."

Armin had Mikasa and Annie walk behind Eren and Raiden, cloaked in sheets, walking ahead. "We should be there shortly, it wont take long." Armin called out behind them. The blonde woman didn't respond. their steps echoed across the empty street, lt penetrating the eerie silence. What was Annie thinking right now? Raiden tried to keep his emotions in check, not wanting to blow their plan.

They finally reached their destination. The tunnel really did look dark and creepy. The kind of place you had nightmares about as a child matter of fact. Annie hadn’t appeared to be following them any longer. "Come on Annie, the gears are down here." Armins voice stopped us and we turned. Annie was standing just outside the entrance with a fearful expression, which looked odd for someone like her.

”What’s the matter?” Eren exclaimed. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of dark spaces now.”

“Yes...I am. I’m not brave, suicidal maniacs like you guys are.Yes, so very afraid." Annie was shuddering now.

 

"Annie! Stop that fake crap and get down here, we need you to help us!" Eren growled, his eyes full of fire. Then, Annie did the most shocking thing. She threw her head back and just...laughed. It was a shrieking, kind in which she held her stomach as if she was doubling over from laughing too much making Raiden panic. Her pale cheeks were a flushed red and her mouth was stretched at an odd, wide angle. It was without a doubt the creepiest thing he had ever seen.

 

"Ahhh...do you think I’m stupid? It's odd that the streets are so empty, almost as if something is waiting for me." She said smiling.

 

 _Shit! I knew she was too smart for her own good!_ Raiden thought, he just knew it wouldn’t go as planned.

 

"Annie...we know it's you, and this happened because you didn't kill me or Yuna when you had the chance, you lost your bet." Armin whispered.

 "Yes...why didn't I kill you?" She said giddily. "Well, I must have lost that bet, but I won't lose this one." She held her hand to her mouth, ready to bite down.

Before she could, multiple soldiers jumped out from their hiding places, falling on top of her and holding her down, a white gag placed around her mouth to keep her from biting.

 But, Mikasa was the first to notice the ring on her finger. A sharp point could be seen at the end of it!

She stabbed the ring into her palm. Red lightning hit her, making the ground shake and the people around her to fly off. They watched in horror as she turned, The giant head of the female titan emerged and rose up from the smoke, followed by shoulders and a torso.

Eren, Raiden, Armin and Mikasa tried to keep their balance as the grounds beneath them shook.

The plan had failed. They had no choice but to fight her.

 


	20. Crystal

Eren, Raiden, Armin and Mikasa found themselves in the deepest part of the tunnels now, trying to avoid Annie at all costs. She stretched her long, Titan arm down the tunnel nearly catching Raiden by his green cloak but luckily Eren was there to snatch him before she could get her hands on him or Eren. “Let’s get out through the other way!!” Mikasa hollered, ducking and avoiding fallen debris as they tried to out run her. Two Survey Corps members suddenly ran for them.

"Whats going on?!" One of them shouted.

“Is the plan a no go?!” Another asked.

"No go! Start the next part of the plan!" Armin yelled. They didn't even have time to react. A giant foot came crashing down on them hard, more debris rained down on the quartet. "How can she do that...she's after Eren right? She could have crushed him!" Armin panted.

"She's stomping around in hopes of not killing Eren, she's desperate." Mikasa murmured. Now Raiden understood why Levi didn’t choose to capture her down here. Hanji, Alexander and the others were nowhere near this area they were in. His plan was to capture her when she was inside the walls. Genius really the more he thought about it. But what the hell was Erwin thinking? It seemed no matter what idea he had, everyone just ended up dying. The commander risked his squad’s lives and innocent civilians in the process. How many more people were going to have to suffer?

"We don't have a choice, we have to fight." Eren spoke, pulling the trio into him. "Come here, I will protect you." His hand clenched and rose to his mouth, he bit down hard, blood gushed from the self-inflicted wound in small trails. They waited and waited in silence but nothing happened? Just what was wrong? Why wasn’t he transforming?

"W-why now?! Why is it not working?!" He shouted angrily. He buckled and collapsed on the ground, biting and gnawing at his hand. Raiden couldn’t understand it himself. From what he had learned, Eren was able to transform by biting or self inflicting himself right? "Dammit! It hurts! Why can't I transform?! Now of all times!" He pounded the floor with his bloody hand in desperation.

“Eren don’t, you’ll only make it worse!” Raiden scolded, kneeling down beside him taking his hand in his frowning at how awful the wound looked.

"Could it be that you can't think of a goal?" Armin whispered. Eren shook his head in a stubborn fashion.

"No! I have a goal, defeat Annie and capture her, I don't know why this is happening." He barked.

Mikasa had knelt down beside him, her stare was dark and frightening as it was back at the castle. Looking at both him and Raiden. "Could it be that you don't want to have a goal? Because you refuse to believe that the spy is Annie." She muttered in a very dark tone, eyes wide.

"No...that's not it..." Eren whispered. Raiden bit his lip, looking Eren straight in the eyes trying to figure it out.

"Shut up! What happened between you and Annie? Did something happen between you two that I should know about? What about Raiden? She turned into the female titan that killed the captains team right in front of your eyes, so why are you being a prissy little ignorant kid? Why do you hesitate to fight? “ Raiden had almost forgotten how frightening Mikasa could be when she was angry or ticked off. When they were children, she once glared at him so hard he nearly pissed himself on the spot.

"If you don't want to fight, that's fine, people are counting on you, not knowing your down here crying like a brat over how the spy turned out to be Annie, a weakling who can't fight against someone who has betrayed us does not deserve the wings of freedom, thanks for letting us down. Letting Raiden down...”

Raiden flinched. “Hey Mikasa, don’t you think you’re being a little too hard on him?”

Mikasa ignored Raiden, standing up on her feet drawing out her swords as Armin explained the directions they’d be going in. "Right! I will go to the left, Mikasa you go to the right, she would have to chase one of us down." Their blond haired friend shouted. “Raiden: You stay here with Eren, protect him from Annie.” She nodded and ran off down in the opposite end, pulling her green hood up as did Armin.

"Wait! Mikasa! How can you fight her?!" Eren shouted, tears forming in his ocean blue eyes. "How?! S-she's not just anybody...she's Annie...she's our comrade...how can you just accept that she's our enemy?" Eren shouted, tears stinging in his eyes not wanting to see his friends rush to their deaths.

The Asian girl stopped suddenly, turning around staring right into Eren’s and Raiden’s eyes. "Because if I don't fight, I will die. Eren... the world is cruel." With that, she turned back and continued running. Eren looked down at his hands with a dazed expression. Raiden still clutched Eren’s shoulders, gripping his hand in his smiling faintly at him.

“Come on. We’ve gotta get a move on, Eren. Staying down here won’t save anyone.” Eren sniffed a little, wiping at his eyes taking a few, deep breaths. Mikasa was right. Sometimes, the world really was a cruel place...but you still had to keep fighting.

XXX

Without anymore hesitation the boy let the familiar warmth of transformation take over him and his titan body began to form. The large body crashed through the ceiling of the tunnel and luckily Annie was within punching distance. He gave the female titan his best punch and he felt it connect right under her chin. To say the least she went flying pretty far even for a titan. Annie had landed right into one of those damn wall worshiper churches but Eren didn't care how much damage he caused. He'd destroy the entire city if that meant he could beat Annie to a pulp and capture her. Raiden could be seen standing on his shoulder, holding onto Eren for dear life as he watched Annie collapse onto the church, grimacing at the innocent people that were murdered.

Eren growled softly, looking down at Raiden before placing him on a nearby rooftop with some other Survey Corps members near him. “Eren what are you doing?” Raiden asked in complete confusion. “You...Don’t want me to help you?”

His bright, green Titan eyes bore into Raiden’s own human ones. He really didn’t want Eren to fight Annie by himself, but, he trusted him. Eren was strong. Stronger than Annie maybe. With a small nod, the older Armstrong sibling bit his lower lip whispering ‘Good luck’ before heading back with the others.

It only took Annie a moment to recover before she took off clearly heading for the wall in an attempt to flee. At that moment many Scouting Legion members had began to chase after her attempting to slow down her movements by cutting her legs. None of the managed to even hit her with the exception of Mikasa who cut up her face. Much to the Scouting Legions dismay Annie had reached flat land where none of the could use their 3D gear. If they went around it would give Annie enough time to escape...That was when Eren had returned to the scene and began to chase after the female titan. He was much faster than her and would easily by the Scouting Legion time to get around the flat area. Apparently Annie had also realized that Eren was faster than her and she quickly turned around to face him; putting her hands up in her signature fighting style. Eren let loose one of his ferocious roars as her stopped in front of her also raising his fists.

_What is her reason for fighting?_

Annie had blocked his attack but Eren was too quick for her. It gave him pleasure to see actual fear and surprise on her face for once. Realizing she was done for however, the blond haired Titan took off and headed for the walls with Eren right behind her. Raiden, Yuna, Jean, Armin, Mikasa and Hanji tried to make it in time only to gasp with horror as they watched Annie make her way up the wall. “No! She’s trying to get over the wall!” Armin screeched.

“Eren stop her! Stop that bitch from going over!” Yuna shouted.

Using her crystallization technique, Annie had just about made it to the top but there was one thing she didn’t expect. Raiden and Mikasa. Raiden sliced the fingers of her right hand where as Mikasa took care of the fingers on her left. The snapping of her fingers could be heard at each slice. Annie was falling from the wall with outstretched arms in the afternoon sun. Mikasa lowered herself into Annies nose and stared into the blondes eyes.

"Annie...fall." She muttered slowly.

“It’s over, Annie. You’re finished...” Raiden also muttered.

The two finally got what they wanted: Revenge against the blonde titan for attempting to take Eren and killing Levi’s Squad. She pulled herself upwards as the titan finally landed on her back. Eren got up and jumped her as soon as he got the opportunity, straddling her on the floor and punching her face. People were starting to scatter as Eren literally ripped her head off..just what the hell was he thinking? “E-Eren! Eren please that’s enough, the mission is complete. You don’t need to fight her anymore!” Raiden tried to reason.

But it was as if Raiden was deaf ears to Eren.

He looked through the headless torso revealing the blond haired girl deep inside her Titan body. Seeing her look so defenseless...something came over Eren. Licking his lips, he wanted to **devour** her. Yuna was the first to see the tears stain on Annie’s pale face, blinking curiously. Why was she crying? Had they poorly misjudged her? Was she really so bad after all?

He was going to eat her, but something odd was happening, her body was being engulfed in crystal, and it was affecting Erens hands as he held her. Ignoring Jean’s warning to stay back, Raiden ran towards Eren shouting, pleading at him to get away from her but was stopped ultimately by Alexander who had just arrived on the scene after explaining to Hanji, Erwin had been taken in for questioning. “No! Stay back, Armstrong it’s dangerous. Don’t get yourself caught up in it.”

“But-.”

The titan above Annie went limp as the brown haired boy was pulled out with a slash of a sword. Levi...He stood on top of the titans back neck, holding Eren like a rag doll. “Don’t eat our evidence...idiot.”

XXX

Eren eventually woke up some hours later. Raiden was kneeling down beside him as were Armin, Mikasa and Yuna. Worried, but relieved looks held on their faces. Strange markings could be seen on the other boy’s face, but, he was alive none the less. “Eren...Are you alright?” Yuna asked softly, not wanting to crowd him as she kept her distance a bit.

“I think so...Are you guys okay?”

They all nodded, Raiden slipping his hand in his. “We’re all fine.”

He stood up slowly, eyeing Levi with a dazed expression.

"Annie? W-what happened to Annie?" He asked slowly.

Jean was pounding on the crystal with his sword while shouting loudly.

"So that's it?! You're just gonna hide there forever?! Coward! Get out and explain yourself Annie! Annie!" His swords broke in half with the pressure. He cursed under his breath, clearly upset. "Dammit! What kind of crystal is this?!"

"Stop that, it's not going to work, you'll only end up hurting yourself." Levi spoke as he held Jeans wrist firmly. Jean's lip curled up in a silent cry as he fell to his knees. Yuna ran over, making an attempt to comfort or help him but he pushed her aside ignoring the frown on her face from his behavior muttering something about how he could take care of himself.

Eren and Raiden crept closer, Raiden’s arm slung around Eren’s waist seeing as he was still dizzy. Inspecting the thing curiously. Annie was completely covered in it but when Raiden touched it, it wasn’t cold like he expected it to be. It was hot. “Now that’s odd,” he mused out loud. “I thought crystals were always cold...very peculiar.”

"Annie..." Eren whispered beside him, he gazed at the blonde girl with a look of hurt. He was still feeling the sting of betrayal.

"What do we do now? We were supposed to get information out of her, but we failed...again" Hanji said out loud, resting a hand on the surface of the crystal. What did they really accomplish then? A lightbulb suddenly went off in her head. “Let’s move her underground!”

“Yes commander!”

Erwin could be seen with Nile Dok, hand cuffed with a dozen or so MP’s behind him. Alexander made sure to give Nile the dirtiest look you can imagine but tried to keep his composure as he stood beside Levi while they walked by. “Well. Looks like we just got by, by the skin of our teeth...”

“Yes. But barely,” Erwin drawled, glancing over at Alexander giving him a small grin. “I’ll be alright, Alexander. I don’t want you to worry about me alright? Just worry about yourself for now.”

The quiet man nodded, wishing he could just have the courage to tell Erwin how he really...but no. Shaking his head, he bowed and continued on with Levi. The short, raven haired man spoke quietly to the blue haired male about how he should really tell Erwin eventually but feeling now wasn’t the time, Alexander knew waiting would be the best option.

The sun was beginning to set, casting a shadow over the city as Alexander tried to avoid looking at the ruined buildings and any possible bodies lying about. “To think...this is only the beginning.” He whispered. Levi silently nodded.


	21. Final

Some months had passed since the battle between Eren and Annie.

Just as it was recommended, she was to be put underground and guarded at all times due to the Scouting Legion unable to capture her like they originally intended. Sina was slowly starting to re-build itself day by day, their dead given proper burials. Raiden hadn’t seen Yuna around a whole lot as of late, he figured she was probably helping Hanji study the frozen state Annie was in. The younger Armstrong sibling seemed much more serious ever since the 57th expedition he noticed, less goofing off and more work.

 

Eren had fully recovered from the fight as well though it was suggested by Hanji herself that he rest up a bit, Raiden as well after she checked out his injuries.

 

In the mean time, this really gave him and Eren some ‘alone time’ with each other. Sasha had gone in once to bring them some food but she got more than she bargained for...seeing Raiden’s ass in the air, Eren fingering him and lubing him up...well let’s just say she had quite the nose bleed for a few days. Poor Raiden had never been so embarrassed in his life.

 

Raiden could be seen in his and Eren’s room, writing down in a journal Christa gave him. She told him whenever she felt sad or needed to let her thoughts out, that was what she used. A comfort of sorts. Really did the trick actually.

 

A knock sounded from his door just as he finished writing the last sentence, putting his ink pen down and smiled brightly when he saw it was Eren, back from more training with Levi. Eren had grown taller since the last. His shoulders were broader, got more muscle to his arms a bit even but he was still the same old Eren that Raiden had always known. “Hey there. Finish your training?”

 

A nod. “Yup! Captain Levi gave me the day off to,” seeing Raiden’s shocked face he couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction, going over so he could wrap his arms around the other’s shoulders smiling into his hair. “I know I couldn’t believe it either. But at least we have more time with each other.”

“That’s true...I have missed you in the past months.”

 

Raiden never did like it when Levi pushed Eren, sure he knew it was recommended but even so it wouldn’t hurt to let him rest at the same time. He pushes his journal aside, stuffing it in a drawer turning around so he could wrap his arms around the other male’s neck.

From what Yuna told him, it looked like Annie was going to be frozen for a long, very long time. At this point there was no way of getting any information out of her.

 

Eren and Raiden remained silent for some time.

 

Both wondering the exact same thing.

 

Why?

 

“I still can’t believe it was Annie all along...” Raiden murmured, lightly pushing his face in the crook of his neck, feeling his arms wrap around him in return. The 57th expedtion was like waking up from a terrible, terrible nightmare...only it was all too real. Eren could feel Raiden shiver slightly against him, watching as the younger bit his lip. He had nightmares, from time to time. Horrid ones. “...I dreamt last night.”

 

“What was it?” Eren asked in a quiet tone, running a hand through soft, black locks.

 

“That day in the forest. M-Marco was there to with Petra and the guys. Eren...God they talked to me. I-I remember standing there, listening to them...they kept a-asking me to help. Asked w-why we didn’t help them...and you. Annie didn’t just swallow you, she-s-she devoured you. And that laugh...she laughed Eren. That same laugh she had back in the t-tunnels...over and over again....”

 

Oh Eren remembered that night alright.

 

Raiden woke up just screaming in pure terror. He thought something was torturing him the way he shot up in bed, Eren tried to console him, tell him it was all just a bad dream but Raiden just wouldn’t calm down.

 

Hanji rushed in afterwards, they had to sedate him. That was the only way to get him to relax.

 

“Oh Rai,” Eren sighed, pulling him further into him. “It’s not your fault okay? And nothing is going to happen to me. We live in a messed up world, but, I’ll always come home to you.”

 

Raiden sniffed, a small, faint smile gracing over his lips as they embraced each other. “I know.” He whispered, leaning up to kiss Eren on the lips. “I know you will.” He murmured against them.

 

And with that, the two headed out of the room hand in hand. “Eren?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I...I know this sounds odd,” Raiden exclaimed, unsure of how to say this really. “But. If...If We meet each other again in another life, can you promise me that you’ll come find me?”

 

Eren looked at him shocked for a few moments.

 

He had never been the type to believe in things such as past or previous lives. It all sounded weird to him, but, wanting to reassure Raiden did he give his infamous grin and nod. “Of course. Only if you promise to do the same for me.”

 

No matter what they faced, Raiden and Eren always kept that promise. If something were to happen, they’d find each other again.

 

Be it in this world or another.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well and that's that I suppose ^^; The ending was really hard to write since they clearly aren't my forte it seems ha ha but it was still an over all favorite story of mine to have worked on. I hope you have enjoyed this little fic of mine, I'll probably write more canon verse fics sometime again so be on the look out for another one possibly ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to those who have read this! <3
> 
> ~RoseEcho

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I present to you another AoT fic! Hope you enjoy this one. I had this story posted some months ago actually, ended up deleting it heh but got re inspired to write it out again ^^


End file.
